


Sugar and Spice (Nothing Nice)

by Little_Guy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Aromantic Character, Brotherly Bonding, But Also Done with everyones Shit, Comedy, Edge is Chill, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Platonic Relationships, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Quasiplatonic Relationship, Queer Themes, Razz is a little shit, Slice of Life, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, sibling reconciliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Guy/pseuds/Little_Guy
Summary: Edge gave a curt nod. “EVERYTHING HERE CAN HAVE AN ADDED DRIZZLE OF HONEY, BUT IF YOU’D LIKE SOMETHING PRIMARILY HONEY I WOULD RECOMMEND A MILK AND HONEY ICED COFFEE.”“WE ALSO HAVE SOME BERRY TARTS WITH HONEY BISCUITS,” He added when he caught the taller monster peering over his shoulder at the sweets on display.He gave an awkward smile. “oh, yeah, that sounds pretty sweet, honey,” -Edge couldn’t tamp down the narrowing of his sockets at the term even as the monster winced.- “shit sorry it’s kind of a habit. uh, stretch for the name? If you… do that here?”“WE DO NOT, BUT NAMES ARE SHARED ALL THE SAME BY REGULARS. HOW MANY WOULD YOU LIKE AND THE SIZE OF YOUR DRINK?”
Relationships: Papyrus & Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 76
Kudos: 32





	1. Track one: Deep Waters - American Authors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was born out of a really stupid thought and pure spite of working as a barista for a decent number of years, but it;s kinda chill and mostly comedy. I hope you enjoy the ride. It's also quite late where i am but... eh

Three am. The time that Edge usually found himself waking up nowadays. Early enough that he’d get ready in time for work and leave before his roommate made his way back to crash and sleep like a bear in hibernation.

With a grope of his hand, fingers curled around the bottle of water he’d set there earlier before he went to bed. It’s as he was barely finishing up the water that his phone blares to life playing that idiotic ringtone his brother set for himself.

“ _WHAT?”_ It was practically a snarl as Red cackled on the other side of the call. “MUST YOU REALLY CALL THIS EARLY!”

Wedging the phone between his skull and his shoulder Edge forced himself out of bed with the same tiredness as every other morning during the week. Really, if he didn’t love his work and had an excess of gold, Edge is sure he’d have dusted from the sheer fatigue of the week. 

Clothes first. He couldn’t stay in his pajamas even if he wanted to— and by doing so avoid work for the day. Which, Edge refused to do— he had things to do. Edge wasn’t like his brother after all. The lucky bastard.

“somebody’s gotta check in on ya boss,” Red explained, chuckling as he hears his younger brother mutter to himself (“I AM QUITE CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF MYSELF YOU WALKING BALL OF GREASE!”), and no doubt start rummaging through his closet. “have ya even taken a break since you started? enjoyed the city an’ all?”

The silence on the other side of the call prompted Red to continue.

“boss ya know you can’t keep fuckin’ doin’ this. ‘s not good for ya.” 

Edge tugged on a turtleneck. The weather report was showing an incoming chill and he would rather avoid curious humans asking him about if he was cold or not. A monster could only take so many of the same questions over and over after all. 

“I AM _FINE,_ SANS.” -Red scoffed, the sound loud and echoing in Edge’s empty apartment. The disagreement palpable even with all the distance between them.- “DROP IT. I AM FULLY CAPABLE OF LOOKING AFTER MYSELF AND MY LIMITS— IN FACT WASN’T _I_ THE ONE WHO MADE SURE _YOU_ DIDN’T GET SO DRUNK THAT YOU WALTZED INTO TRAFFIC LIKE A CHICKEN.”

“low blow bro,” Edge just rolled his eyes. Next was his pants. Ironed before he went to bed and fit like a dream. “all ‘m sayin’ is that you need a break or somethin’, you know, a uh, you know what a break is yeah? that you can _have_ those?”

Edge sighed pinching at his nose bridge. “YES I AM WELL AWARE OF WHAT A BREAK IS, SANS. I AM ALSO VERY AWARE OF MY LIMITS AND I DO NOT REQUIRE ONE.”

“... boss you ain’t stopped workin’ since you moved.” 

“YES. BECAUSE I AM NOT TIRED. I ENJOY MY WORK, I ENJOY THE FACT THAT I AM MOVING AROUND AND BEING PRODUCTIVE. I AM PERFECTLY FINE, SANS AND YOU DON’T HAVE TO TRY AND MANAGE WHAT I DO. I ASSURE YOU I AM FULLY CAPABLE OF THAT ON MY OWN.” 

Red’s voice pitched, his typical bass shifting into something new. His ‘worried’ voice as Edge had dubbed it even when he was a babybones. The tone that Red used when he tried to pull the older brother card and convinced Edge to do something.

“yeah, i, yeah, i know that bro,” -Edge tried not to wince. Red was cheating. He _knew_ that using ‘bro’ while rare and hesitant in their current interactions still had some weight.- “‘s just… i do worry y’know? yeah, yeah you’re all fuckin’ grown and been doin’ great stuff since the underground, but—”

“CAN WE NOT HAVE THIS CONVERSATION RIGHT NOW?” Edge bargained, hurrying to slip on his shoes. Three-thirty. He still needed to pick up milk for the new girl to practice. “REALLY, I AM QUITE BUSY!”

“— _no!_ no we need t’ stop puttin’ this shit off, edge! ’m your older brother an’ this ain’t healthy.” 

“I DON’T LIVE WITH YOU ANY MORE,” Edge said slowly, hand reaching for the door so that he could make a dash down the stairs and out to the subway. He really needs this conversation to end. “I AM GROWN. I UNDERSTAND YOUR CONCERN, BUT IT IS MISPLACED, AND IF YOUR VISIT IS ONLY GOING TO BE ABOUT MY WORK HABITS DO US BOTH A FAVOR AND DON’T.”

Red growled, a clacking sound following it. No doubt it was Red’s hand smacking at his cheek in frustration. He was supposed to come and visit sometime this week. An extended check-in on Edge, even if that wasn’t quite the way Red had phrased it. Edge knew what it was anyway.

It was unnecessary.

“you know that ain’t why ‘m visitin’ you, asshole.” Edge wisely decides not to poke the bear. “fine go an’ fuckin’ pass out for all i care. if you’re going to be a stubborn ass then i’ll let ya deal with the consequences on your own.” 

Edge clicked his teeth together in amusement. “ANYTHING ELSE?”

A beat of silence. Then,

“... i miss you, you asshole.”

“AND I MISS YOUR INFALLIBLE SENSE OF TIMING.” 

Red scoffed once more before he ended the call. Never was one for Edge’s sense of humor any more it seemed, though, Edge wasn’t much of a fan of his brother’s either. They were just… different monsters now. Branching out as they’d been advised.

Clearly, Edge was taking it better than his brother was. 

With a sigh Edge hurried down the street and into the nearest twenty-four-seven convenience store. This could only be a sign of the day, and while Edge wasn’t a believer of superstitions, even he couldn’t wave off the bit of worry that swells in his soul.

Surely, it couldn’t be too difficult of a day for a monster of his standing. He was the Great and Terrible Papyrus. Former captain of the (numerous) Royal Guards. Monster feared by many and treated like the leader he was. 

A potentially bad day wouldn’t be enough to defeat him. 

***

_Ghost Rider-Lite_

_bean-pole think u can do me a favor_

_Bill Nye the Science Guy_

_you do realize it’s fuck o clock in the morning right?_

_that i t is sleep time_

_why exactly am i doing you a ‘favor’ you stil owe me like a 100_

_*stull_

_whatever_

_Ghost-Rider-Lite_

_wow gee lv to see the enthusiasm_

_bcs it’s about Tall and Stupid_

_Bill Nye the Science Guy_

_of course it is_

_Ghost-Rider-Lite_

_will you do the fuckin favor or not_

_Bill Nye the Science Guy_

_fine. you owe me a hoagie when yoy get here_

_…_

_its too ealry to care about spelling_

_look at what youve done_

_Ghost-Rider-Lite_

_yeah ye whtvr youd sell me for a corn chip_

_just. you like coffee_

_check in on im or something_

_Bill Nye the Science Guy_

_do you have a place?_

_Ghost-Rider-lite_

_its called drip or somethin_

_something weird_

_Billy Nye the Science Guy_

_gee its not like theres hundred of ‘somethin’ drips here_

_if i get stabbed by him im haunting you_

***

Eyeing the doors of the subway car Edge clicked his teeth together in annoyance. Almost four-twenty. Edge would _not_ be late. Not once in the year and a half since his move had he been late and by no means would he start today because the subway decided to be slow.

When the doors barely start to slide open he’s taking off like a shot, nearly tempted enough to summon a blaster in the middle of the plaza to speed through. He wouldn’t of course, he wasn’t some heathen, but it was tempting.

Though, at the moment Edge wasn’t certain what kind of difference it would really make him besides a few seconds at most. The area was still empty considering that it was just barely reaching the time that some folks had to awaken and get ready for their day. Even more, Edge still had to open and prepare the cafe for the day, which didn’t typically open before seven. His co-worker would only show up at around five, long after he’d finished the easiest tasks.

Coming to a pause in front of _Dripp_ Edge checked his phone: four-twenty eight, two minutes to spare. 

Unlocking the door he eased himself inside, putting the milk in the mini-fridge behind the counter first— lovingly referred to as Vanilla Ice, by his co-worker— before clocking in on the computer. Edge had found the place a little after he moved out from his and his brother’s old place and decided a new environment might be good via his therapist’s encouragement. It was considered a Mom & Pop Shop as the humans called it and he would be lying if he didn’t feel some kind of attachment to the place.

It made him think of Snowdin’s forest. All old, weathered wood that always had the lingering scent of the candles of the day that his boss decided to use. Peppermint still heavy in the air from yesterday. It was a cozy place, a homely place, a place that was supposed to make anyone that entered feel like they were visiting an old friend, or perhaps an older relative. 

It wasn’t the worst place Edge could have chosen to work. Besides, he got to work with things that were considered a rarity in his underground: Coffee and tea. Two of the most divine drinks Edge had ever gotten to taste… it was only a matter of time before he found a place that he could stand, and perhaps could even stand the people.

Edge was quite aware… that he wasn’t the easiest individual to get along with after all. 

Walking to the register and digging the notebook and pen from the hidden cubby Edge works on the count of the day. They started with two-hundred or so every day and he was always in charge of keeping track of what the earnings were from the day earlier before sectioning out the required two hundred, and keeping the bill denominations equal. 

It’s one of the slower tasks, and one that Edge enjoyed. It was work that didn’t let him think, it was work that kept his mind on track and focused so he didn’t have to think about less pleasant things. Like how badly he’d been sleeping, or how much he was actually dreading this... reunion with his older brother. 

They weren’t bad siblings per se, they were just awkward and out of touch due to the world they were from. Edge cared and he knew Red most certainly did as well, but they were distant, uneasy around one another due to what they’d both done and said over years and years of constant stress looming over them like a reaper.

Needless to say Edge had pitched the idea of therapy first when they first ascended from the depths of the mountain like all the others. It was an… experience. Still, he thought the distance would do good.

Red had not.

Moving along to the speaker near the register Edge connected it to his phone for his allotted time of music from his playlist. He had it from his starting time to eight, just an hour after the cafe ‘officially’ opened.

Turning on the coffee brewers to wake up he moved onto the coffee grinders setting up the roasts of the day before moving to the backboard and grabbing a piece of chalk. Setting up was the part Edge found most agreeable. It was simple, methodical and most importantly _quiet._

Writing out the specials of the day and the diagrams of _what_ drinks they actually served he moved onto the sink area after washing his own hands. It’s practically a dance with how fluid he’d become in the little café, efficient and always improving in his speed. 

Lastly was setting out the pastries and their name tags in the baskets behind the counter or in their display boxes if they needed to stay cool. 

Now, the apron. Edge always waited until the last minute before he was _required_ to put it on. It was stuffy, itchy, and worst off all annoying to move in. If it wasn’t a requirement Edge would let his burn in a bin and never give it a second glance. 

Grabbing the ingredients for a regular raspberry iced tea he hardly looked up when he heard the back door open with a muffled curse. 

“IT SEEMS YOU’VE BEEN BESTED BY THE DOOR YET AGAIN, CORIN,” Edge commented, glancing the shorter monster’s way when she made her way from the back. Bundled in layers as usual. Lizards.

“Oh shut the hell up Edgelord,” Her frill flapped open in show as she took the tea with a grimace. “By the throne this really is the only thing that makes me come here. Too many damn humans ask me ‘bout being a lizard monster.”

Chuckling Edge motioned to the side for her to practice. “I PICKED UP MORE MILK. PERHAPS TODAY YOU WILL FINALLY MASTER THE ART OF NOT BURNING YOURSELF LIKE KINDLING.”

She scowled bumping her hip against his as she got into place, her own apron tied haphazardly. Corin was usually his shift partner, a younger monster still in college. A prickly temper, but Edge wouldn’t have anyone else as a shift partner, he could deal with the customers that needed a more… concise conversation while Corin dealt with the individuals interested in small talk.

It was around the second rush hour when the third member of the day joined, though Edge doubted they would today. Fallen ill with the flu. It was better they stayed home, the constant walking, heat, and limited space would just make them worse off than they were. 

“‘S not _my_ fault that it’s fucking hot, Edge! You’re made of bone it doesn’t bother you like it does me.”

“INCORRECT, BUT I WILL ALLOW IT THIS ONCE. THE ANGLE SHOULD BE HIGHER,” He corrected, moving around her like a well-oiled machine to flip the sign to open. They worked well together despite only working a few shifts together. “REMEMBER THE CHOCOLATE POWDER CAN MAKE THE DESIGN ‘POP’.

“Yeah yeah gramps,” -Edge eyed her like one might eye a rat for the comment.- “I’ll get it this time… if not then I’ll pick up the next jug of milk.”

“SEE TO IT THAT YOU DO. I WILL MITIGATE THE FIRST WAVE AFTER MARGARET—”

“Margie is coming!” Corin’s neck frill flapped open in excitement even as she scowled down at the messed up froth of her first practice swan. 

“—ARRIVES AS THEY _ALWAYS_ DO.” Edge continued as if he was never interrupted. “I’VE ALREADY SET ASIDE THEIR USUAL. AND AS THEY ALWAYS GET HERE EARLY I AM SURE THEY WOULDN’T MIND REGALING YOU WITH THEIR TIME… THEY ARE QUITE ANCIENT FOR HUMAN STANDARDS.”

Corin snorted. “Wow Edgelord you sure do know how to compliment people.”

“IT IS PRACTICAL! LONG LIVING INDIVIDUALS HAVE CLEARLY LASTED FOR A REASON.” Edge defended finishing his platting of Margaret’s usual. Two more minutes before they strolled in like always. 

“Dude, humans are like, not as bloodthirsty as your place. Margaret isn’t even that damn old, they’re like sixty at best.”

“THEY HAVE TO BE SEVENTY. THERE IS NO WAY THEY ARE _ONLY_ SIXTY.”

“My, my I see the place is lively as ever, dears and Edge!” He winced, offering the plate as a bargaining chip that Margaret took with a stern look. “What have I told the both of you about idle gossip?”

“To never get goin’ without our favorite rumor mill!” Corin piped up, a beam on her scaled face, before she cursed. “Fuck! Edgelord ya seen that one didn’t you? It was perfect!”

Edge raised an elegant brow bone tossing a rag her way. “AND YET IT’S DECIDED TO BECOME ONE WITH OUR FLOOR. A SHAME.”

“You could at least act proud of me!”

“I WILL BE PROUD WHEN IT DOESN’T END UP ON THE FLOOR.”

Corin groaned hurrying to clean up before anyone else showed up. Margaret tithered, passing over the normal amount of five dollars and fifty-three cents for a large long iced black and two danishes.

“Lively as ever isn’t it dears?” 

“IT WOULDN’T BE US IF WE WEREN’T READY TO REVOLT AGAINST THE DAY FROM THE BEGINNING.”

“Oh if I haven’t heard something more true,” They settled in their normal spot, a stool set right next to the counter with their own little table cover. Allowed due to how long they’d been visiting— since the cafe had first opened. “Now, have your heard about the latest stories down twenty-first street?”

“Spill it Margie!”

Shaking his head in exasperated fondness Edge listened to the familiar back and forth from his co-worker and their number one customer about an apparent rumor that one of the newer shop owners were trying to woo a florist through bouquets, but had been kicked out of the store due to sending the wrong messages. 

***

“Uhh, can I have a caramel frappuccino?” A clearly college aged human asked during the first rush hour. Corin sent him a desperate look.

Sighing he stepped over, not quite plastering on a smile— because no way in hell would Edge smile when he didn’t want to— but instead offered as calm a look as he can, even as they shrank at the sight of him.

“UNFORTUNATELY, WE CANNOT MAKE A FRAPPUCCINO AS THAT IS A STARBUCKS SPECIFIC DRINK, HOWEVER, IF YOU WOULD BE INTERESTED, AN ICED CARAMEL FLAT WHITE IS QUITE SIMILAR, IT DOES USE RISTRETTO SHOTS WHICH ARE SWEETER,”

They perked up, “oh, yeah, that sounds fine, venti sized,” They peered over his shoulder, lips pursing in thought as Edge motions to the largest cup size for Corin to start the order. “And two… no one, sorry two chocolate drizzled croissants.”

“FIVE FIFTY-FOUR.” Edge said reaching for a pastry bag to place the croissant in before collecting the money and giving them the change for a ten. 

“Wow, that’s like, two dollars cheaper than if I got the same thing there.” They hummed offering a smile to Corin who made a ‘meeping’ noise and rushed back to hide behind Edge’s height as she left him to deal with the small talk. 

This was what he got for working with a disaster lizard that got heart-eyes for any pretty face she saw.

Edge smiled. It was as sharp as a tiger’s and filled with about as much mirth as a squashed smurf. Still, the human didn’t shrink this time, apparently already used to him after his answer. 

“YES, SMALLER SHOPS LIKE THIS ARE MUCH MORE FORGIVING MONETARILY. WOULD YOU LIKE ANYTHING ELSE? THERE IS A LINE STARTING TO FORM, IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR A SEAT THERE IS ONE OPEN NEAR THE DOOR.”

“Oh, wow! Thanks, mr... “ They trailed off.

With a sigh Edge simply tapped at his name tag. He’d long gotten over being annoyed with customers that were friendly. His social battery wasn’t very large, but as long as the patrons weren’t manner-less, rude, or otherwise _terrible_ in some way Edge could deal with them to some degree. One didn’t exactly keep a job by being an asshole and Edge had found out that he had to adapt to the surface quite quickly.

“Right! Thanks Mr Edge, I’ll have to bring my friend next time he’d totes love all your different drinks, he’s like a really big nerd when it comes to beans and stuff.”

“I’M SURE,” He said as neutrally as he could. Only when they’re away from the counter does he turn to Corin, bringing his volume down as much as he could despite his font still being, well, loud, “YOU’RE TAKING THE NEXT ONE. YOU HAVE TO LEARN HOW TO INTERACT WITH PEOPLE.”

Corin sputtered, “They were _pretty!_ What if I had to talk and make? I would completely fuck up that bomb as hell heart, huh?”

“THEN YOU START OVER, AS YOU WERE TRAINED. AND YOU REALIZE THAT THERE MIGHT BE A DAY THAT I MIGHT NOT BE HERE RIGHT?”

She snorted. “Uh, yeah, no. Hell is more likely to freeze over than _you_ miss a day of work.” 

***

Edge looked up from where he was cleaning the tables during the slow down period of that day cursing in his head. A suit. And a pissed one at that.

Signalling for Corin to take over with the cleaning he took her place at the register. Customers were far less likely to get pissy with him than they were with her simply because of his visage: tall, scarred, and dressed all in black tended to do him some favors. 

They held up a finger as they come to stand at the register as if Edge had all the time in the world to be at their beck and call, “ _No_ Michael, I don’t know what happened for the budget to go from ten thousand to _five,” -_ oh wonderful, they were one of the suits that worked with money. Edge loved them.- “That is _Sharon’s_ department so why don’t you take it up with her instead of me.”

With as neutral an expression as he could manage, while still sending the message, _hurry_ _the hell up_ Edge watched them say one more aggravated thing into their phone, before turning to him.

“A regular sized cappuccino with a double shot of espresso as fast as _humanly_ possible if you can manage that. To go please if you’d hurry,” His socket twitched as he went about making the order. Edge _hated_ suits. They were just as bad, if not _worse_ than the fucking van parents. “I said to hurry up, some of us have actual work to do. A blueberry muffin if you could work that into your pace.”

“FOUR-FIFTY,” He gritted through his teeth handing the drink and bagged muffin over without a fuss. Edge’s socket twitched again when the suit just tossed the money on the counter, resuming their conversation like nothing. The asshole. 

“For the record,” Corin started, moving onto the next empty table, and looking around to make sure the place was empty. “I would have spit in it.”

“OH BELIEVE ME. I WOULD LOVE _NOTHING_ MORE, BUT YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THERE WOULD BE WORSE THAN HELL IF I DID.” 

***

Edge had only an hour left before he clocked out when lanky, anxious, and lost made their way into the store. Another skeleton. Of course. Not as rare as people thought, but still considered uncommon when compared to the other types of monsters. 

And Corin was on a store run for more cold brew. So, it seemed that Edge had to deal with this one himself. Well… the store was relatively empty so hopefully Edge could take this one slow without running around like a headless chicken as he’d been doing for the past few hours. 

They gave him a nervous smile, bones rattling loud enough under their sweater that Edge couldn’t help but raise his brow bone in concern. 

“GOOD AFTERNOON,” Edge offered, noting that the rattling barely subsided. “HOW MAY I HELP YOU?”

“uhh, i, well, ‘m not really a coffee kinda guy,” _He_ chuckled. giving a half-hearted shrug even as he rocked on his heels. “you, uh, you got anythin’ with honey?”

Edge gave a curt nod. “EVERYTHING HERE CAN HAVE AN ADDED DRIZZLE OF HONEY, BUT IF YOU’D LIKE SOMETHING PRIMARILY HONEY I WOULD RECOMMEND A MILK AND HONEY ICED COFFEE.”

“WE ALSO HAVE SOME BERRY TARTS WITH HONEY BISCUITS,” He added when he caught the taller monster peering over his shoulder at the sweets on display. 

He gave an awkward smile. “oh, yeah, that sounds pretty sweet, honey,” -Edge couldn’t tamp down the narrowing of his sockets at the term even as the monster winced.- “shit sorry it’s kind of a habit. uh, stretch for the name? If you… do that here?”

“WE DO NOT, BUT NAMES ARE SHARED ALL THE SAME BY REGULARS. HOW MANY WOULD YOU LIKE AND THE SIZE OF YOUR DRINK?”

“oh, uh, medium? and a whole box if ya got that many left.”

With a huff of amusement Edge started on the drink first. Few people ever bought an entire box at once. 

Stretch rubbed at the back of his skull nervously. “so uh, how long ya been workin’ here? Is it… usually so dead, or are people just dyin’ to get in.”

“A YEAR,” Edge replied curtly, passing the drink first before starting on the box. “AND IT IS THE DOWNTIME. EVIDENTLY.” 

“right, yeah, yeah, sorry. uh, how much, for you know... the stuff?” Stretch finished lamely, his rattling slowly started to quiet. “is it obvious that ‘m kinda outta my element here?”

“VERY. EIGHT-THIRTY-SEVEN.”

Stretch fumbled with his wallet pulling out a ten before he practically bolted for a seat in one of the corners, hunched over his box and drink like it was the only thing keeping him grounded.

With an amused smirk Edge headed into the back to grab a refill of cups and lids before heading back. It was just him and the other skeleton until Corin got back, whenever that would be. On the occasions that the usual place she picked up from was being manned by someone pretty it’d be a bit.

“TAKE A PICTURE IT’LL LAST LONGER,” Edge huffed when the other monster kept looking at him. “IT’S RUDE TO STARE OR HAVE YOU LOST ALL SENSE FROM A NEW ENVIRONMENT?”

“Non, no, no i jus’,” -Edge looked at them pointedly, a warning for them to phrase things carefully. He wouldn’t be _rude_ , but Edge had dealt with more than his fair share of creepy customers and found that being as aggressive as he could barring physicality got most to back off.- “you jus’ i don’t know… look like you could use help?”

“it’s a lotta tables,” Stretch added meekly. “and i uh, i don’t know, it feels weird just sittin’ here?”

Edge stared at him like he might a dog that keeps running into a glass door. 

“YOU FEEL… AWKWARD SEEING ME WORK?” Edge repeated, just to make sure. Half an hour and he could go. He hoped Corin got back before then so that he didn’t have to wait. “YOU REALIZE THIS IS WHAT I’M PAID TO DO YES?”

“i do!” 

Edge motioned with his hand to continue out of sheer confusion.

“I don’t know, i uh, i don’t really get out?”

“CLEARLY.”

Stretch huffed, a whistle of amusement coming from his nose hole. “look, could i just help do somethin’ to feel less awkward?”

“NO. YOU ARE A CUSTOMER. IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER BESIDES THE STARRING YOU HAVE BEEN ONE OF THE BETTER CUSTOMERS. NOT THAT IT REALLY AFFECTS ME ONE WAY OR THE OTHER.” 

Stretch seemed to perk up and that’s when Edge called it. His social battery was depleted and he just heard the back door open so it was time to _go,_

“CORIN!” He heard a hiss from the back as he backed away from the other skeleton, continuing before Stretch could get in another word. “I’M CLOCKING OUT! THERE’S A CUSTOMER UP FRONT AND ANDY TEXTED SAYING HE WAS JOINING FOR THE LAST OF YOUR SHIFT.”

“Oh awesome! See-ya soon Edgelord!” 

Ducking into the back he de-aproned after clocking out at record speed. Yeah, definitely time for home.

***

_Bill Nye the Science Guy_

_i think your bro is a tsundere_

_also some bomb coffee 10/10 recommend_

_Ghost-Rider-Lite_

_i’m glad im the kind of person who doesn't know wha that is_

***

Rubbing at his forehead in exhaustion, Edge eased the door to his shared apartment open as quiet as he could in case Razz isn’t up yet. It wouldn’t be surprising if he wasn’t. He always worked late.

“YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT,” -Looking up Edge scowled. Razz stole his fucking shirt again.- “FOODS DONE, FIGURED WE’D BOTH NEED IT AFTER BOTH OUR SHIFTS,”

Grunting Edge toed off his shoes by the door before heading into their ‘living room’ area. Which was really a small table for them both, a singular couch that seated three people maximum and a small TV. Simply because Edge didn’t like spending money he didn’t want to even with his extra gold. 

Razz nudged at his shoulder with a short kick until he sat up. “I TAKE IT YOU’RE READY TO CRASH?” 

“YOU DON’T KNOW THE HALF OF IT.” Not even bothering to get out of his roommate’s space, Edge grabbed the remotes, flipping through the channels until he settled on _Home Alone._ “SOME GUY TRIED TO OFFER TO HELP WITH THE CLEANING, THINK HE WAS JUST AN OPPORTUNISTIC CREEPER.”

Razz threw his legs over the other end of the couch letting Edge squish him without even a glare. A year and a half of living with someone usually had boundaries fall after a bit. Didn’t help that the asshole next to him was kind of important. 

“WANT ME TO SCARE ‘IM?” Razz offered with half a pizza slice in his mouth, snorting when Edge gave him a disgusted look. “GET OVER IT. ‘S BEEN A DAMN YEAR I’M NOT GOING TO GET TOMATO SAUCE ON YOUR SHIT.”

“GOOD BECAUSE YOU LOOK HORRENDOUS IN THAT.”

Razz looked down at the _define nasty_ spread across his chest with a shrug. “WHATEVER PRINCESS AS IF YOU COULD PULL IT OFF BETTER,”

“OH YOU KNOW I CAN, _I’M_ THE ORIGINAL OWNER OF IT AFTER ALL.”

“YEAH CAUSE _I_ BOUGHT IT FOR YOUR ASS. YOU LIKE WEIRD SHIT LIKE THIS— IT’S NO WONDER THAT BDSM MAGAZINE TRIED TO GET YOU TO MODEL FOR ‘EM.”

“YOU’D HAVE A STROKE.”

Razz shrugged, not denying it. Leaning back into the couch he closed his sockets, not moving to shove Edge off of himself when the other skeleton practically crumpled against his rib cage. Edge was an asshole, but he was kind of Razz’s asshole, in an odd not-romantic—in _any way, shape, or form,_ that would just be weird—but, not exactly a ‘typical’ friendship kind of way.

“I MEAN IT THOUGH, I CAN FUCK ‘IM UP FOR YOU IF YOU WANT?”

“PASS. I CAN FUCK SOMEONE UP ON MY OWN THANK YOU VERY MUCH.”

“AND YOUR BROTHER?” Razz broached, “HOW YOU DEALING WITH THAT?”

“HARD-PASS. WATCH THE MOVIE AND SHUT UP.”

Snorting Razz curled an arm around the asshole in an awkward, yet not, half-cuddle. “YEAH, YEAH, WHATEVER YOU SAY YOUR MAJESTY. I CAN PROBABLY SCARE ‘IM OFF TOO IF YOU AREN’T READY FOR THAT.”

“RAZZ _NO.”_

His smile was as pleasant as a shark’s. “RAZZ _YES.”_

Rolling his eyes, Edge just aimed a punch for his ribs, satisfied with the ‘oof’ he got. Even if Edge was kind of not— at all— ready to see his older brother again he was not going to let his roommate do something stupid like challenge him, or whatever insane idea Razz had.

“EARLY NIGHT?” Razz offered looking as if he himself didn’t want to move.

“PROBABLY. WHEN’S YOUR NEXT SHIFT?”

“NOTHIN’ TONIGHT PRISSY. YOU GONNA CUDDLE FOR REAL OR LEAVE YOUR MILDLY LV DRUNK ROOMMATE HANGIN’?”

“CUDDLE WITH THE PILLOW.”

“WHY I’M WOUNDED. I WORK ALL NIGHT AND TOIL AWAY AT DINNER—”

“YOU DIDN’T EVEN MAKE THAT. I SAW THE BOX.” Edge points out.

“—I _TOILED_! AND I CAN’T EVEN GET SOME CUDDLING OUT OF THE DAY. A CRIME. I COULD JAIL YOU FOR THIS.”

Shifting around Edge flopped over him like an over-sized cat. 

“BETTER ASSHOLE.”

Razz gave a dramatic sigh. “IF THIS IS WHAT I HAVE TO WORK WITH,”

Edge aimed another hit to his ribs for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! To clarify some stuff in case there are some curiosities. The Quasiplatonic Relationship tag is very much for Edge and Razz. My usual headcanoned dynamic is that, even with all the alternatives, they're kind of the ones who have a love-hate relationship that is entirely platonic but goes beyond a 'typical' friendship, and parts of it are inspired by my own QP partner. So, they are platonic and i just want to make that clear from the start.
> 
> Secondly, hi yes i've worked as a barista for about four years and i was fueled by spite so some of that is definitely going to leak into this lmao. But it's also about some good bonding and growth.
> 
> [the blog](https://little-guy-writes.tumblr.com/) If you want to hit me up for dumb ideas or possibly about the woes of working in the service industry.


	2. Track Two: I Get It Now - Fjord

It’s a shout of, “FUCK!” that roused Edge from sleep even as he aimed a kick to Razz’s bony fucking leg digging into his spine as _All Star_ blared from his roommate’s phone long before Edge would even _think_ of waking up.

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” Edge hissed head burrowing under the pillows as Razz smacked around for his phone. It was too fucking early even for his typical standards to even attempts to get out of bed. 

Razz shoved at his shoulder for the kick against his hip bone that barely gets him to budge from his cocoon on the bed. It wasn’t very often that they ever shared a bed considering the apartment had two rooms, but there were some nights that it kind of just happened. It was comforting in an odd way. 

The pulse of someone else’s soul thumping in tandem with Edge’s own; a sign that he was alive and not alone. Besides even if Edge wasn’t the biggest monster on physical affection he wasn’t completely against simple comforts. 

Just not when _All Star_ of all the damn songs decided to go off at fuck-o-clock. 

Falling back into the fuzz of awake and on the cusp of falling under into dreamless sleep is when he heard the door finally ease open as Razz’s sleep-encrusted font start up, “YEAH, YEAH I CAN DO TONIGHT, JUST CALL AT A BETTER TIME NEXT TIME OR—” then putter out as the door closes again. 

Edge thinks he got another hour or so of rest before he was forcibly roused from his fort of blankets, pillows, and probably whatever book he forgot to put back onto his nightstand.

Peering up at Razz with the same affection as a lion looked at a weakened gazelle he gritted out a clipped, “WHAT?”

Huffing in amusement and dressed in the ugliest shirt Edge had ever seen in his life— because Razz lost all sense of fashion when in the privacy of their apartment— he removed the pillow covering Edge’s skull with the trained caution of working with a wild animal.

“BREAKFAST’S BEEN MADE PRINCESS,” -Edge glared harder his eye lights flickering to life in the form of slits as Razz just cackled. Asshole knew he hated the nickname.- “HURRY IT UP OR THERE WON’T BE ANYTHING LEFT.”

“YOU DO REALIZE IT IS TWO IN THE FUCKING MORNING, RIGHT?” Edge hissed, words dripping with poison even as Razz physically drug him out of bed, when he made no move to get out on his own. “I HAVE A WHOLE _HOUR_ BEFORE I HAVE TO GET UP.” 

“YEAH, WELL, I’M UP AND I MADE FOOD AND YOU NEVER EAT BEFORE LEAVING SO— YOU ARE NOW.” 

Edge stayed limp as Razz drug him out of his room, claws stubbornly still curled into his comforter. It was too early for this. Edge had a schedule dammit! 

“YEAH, YEAH, SCOWL ALL YOU WANT, BUT IT’S ACTUALLY GOOD! A SALAD AND AND AVOCADO TOAST. NO GREASE IN SIGHT.” 

Scrubbing a hand at his face still dressed in a shirt two large for him and shorts— because frankly, Edge didn’t know if they were his or Razz’s at this point— Edge slumpe against their table in the living room. Somewhere he heard Razz tsk in disapproval.

Not lifting his head Edge flicked him off.

“I’M WOUNDED, EDGE. REALLY.” 

“A WHOLE _HOUR,_ RAZZ!”

“YEAH I KNOW YOU NEED YOUR ‘BEAUTY SLEEP’. NOT ALL OF US JUST WAKE UP AS BEAUTIFUL AS MY MALEVOLENT SELF.”

“CHOKE.” Edge muttered snagging the toast from Razz’s plate. It wasn’t terrible. Burnt at the ends, but an improvement from Razz’s usual. 

“NEW SCHEDULE?” He continued after scarfing the toast. 

A shoddy cup of Earl Grey is set in front of him as Razz tore off a piece of the bread he stole in retaliation. Just a typical morning on the few days they were both awake at the same time. Usually it was just the afternoons and the weekends, and even then all they really managed to do was watch a movie or two and then catch up on any lost sleep.

“NINE TO FOUR, MAYBE FIVE,” -Edge’s face twisted into something like disgust.- “YEAH I AIN’T TOO HAPPY ABOUT IT EITHER. PAYS STILL BETTER THAN MOST OTHER PLACES IF YOU CAN BELIEVE IT. EVEN IF I’M USED AS A SHOW PIECE.” Razz finishes with a grimace. 

“WE REALLY ARE FUCKING FRUGAL.”

Razz shrugged. “NOT LIKE WE’D CHANGE THOUGH. SINCE TODAY’S THE FIRST REAL DAY I’VE GOT OFF IN LIKE... “ His sockets scrunch. 

“A COUPLE MONTHS.” Edge offered, well aware of how long they’ve both gone without some kind of break. 

He whistled through his nose, shoving another piece of toast onto Edge’s plate when the other monster made a grab for them, about whacking his head off his neck with how quick Edge lunged. Grunting Razz shoved his roommate back down.

“GET ONE DAMN PIECE OF TOAST IN YOU AND YOU ACT LIKE A STREET CUR!” Edge just elbowed him even as Razz pulled him into a noogie, ignoring the scream of outrage at the manhandling as he dug his knuckles into the other monster’s skull. “SIT STILL! THERE’S PLENTY AND _I_ AM NOT LOSING MY HEAD BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO GO FERAL.”

Edge wiggled out of the hold with a strangled hiss. In Razz’s opinion, his best impression of a disturbed cat yet. Keeping Edge from lunging for the toast again Razz eased another piece onto his plate with a roll of his eyes. Really, he could be so dramatic in the morning. 

He still had the comforter for the thrones sake! 

Clicking his teeth together, Razz popped his spine against the front of their couch, in the brief moment of quiet as Edge continued munching away. The asshole only ate this much when he was stressed. 

“NOW THAT YOU’RE DONE TRYING TO SKEWER ME FOR A PIECE OF BREAD—” 

“YOU WERE TOO SLOW.” Edge interrupted.

“—I PROPOSE YOU LET ME JOIN YOU TODAY.” Razz finished, shooting his idiot a nasty look. 

“NO,”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?”

“YOU’LL SCARE OFF THE CUSTOMERS.”

Razz just laughed. “AS IF _YOU_ HAVEN’T DONE THAT.” Which, fair, Edge did have to switch out with Corin when the more mousy folk came in, “BESIDES IT’S NOT LIKE I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU MAKE THE SAME SHIT OVER AND OVER AGAIN.”

Edge passed him the plates, stretching out his legs under the table as he stretched, spine bowing like a cat, his claws even curling at the blissful pop. From the kitchen he heard Razz mutter something along the lines of, “OF COURSE, I GET STUCK WITH THE ONE MONSTER IN ALL THE WORLD WHO THINK THEY’RE A DIFFERENT MONSTER,” and then the clanking of dishes in their sink. 

Working his way back to his room Edge tugged on the outfit of the day: coat, what the humans called a ‘crop top’ and shorts. Just to fuck with Razz, because his roommate turning into an Victorian man at even the slightest sliver of an ankle would never not be funny.

Oh yeah, he should probably grab something for mister General too. 

“IF YOU’RE COMING HURRY UP AND CHANGE,” Tossing the bundle of clothes Razz’s way Edge continued on ignoring the blustered, (“YOU _CAN’T_ GO TO WORK IN THAT!”), as he makes his way to slip on his boots.

“WATCH ME.” He replied simply. Almost three. He’d get there a bit earlier than usual even with his roommate tagging along. “IF I GET FIRED YOU OWE ME FOR THIS.”

Razz huffed, hurrying to change before he grabs at Edge’s coat. 

“BUTTON THESE! IT’S COLD OUTSIDE.”

Edge gave him a bored look. “WE DON’T GET COLD.”

“I DON’T CARE! THERE ARE CREEPS! CREEPS WITH WEIRD THINGS FOR MONSTERS! AND THEY’RE GOING TO FLOCK TO YOU BECAUSE YOU’RE INDECENT!” 

“RAZZ. IT’S A SHIRT. NOT ALL OF US ARE CAPABLE OF PULLING OFF A MILITARY HEAVY CLOSET, EACH AND EVERY DAY.”

“IT’S _PRACTICAL!”_ Razz defended, “ALL OF MY CLOTHES ARE HIGH IN DEFENSE TO KEEP DAMAGE TAKEN AT A MINIMAL IF I AM TARGETED. SOMETHING _YOU_ SHOULD KEEP IN MIND WITH YOUR ABYSMAL STAT.”

“I WORK IN A CAFE. IF SOMEONE REALLY TRIED TO HARM ME, THEY’D BE DEALT WITH SWIFTLY. ARE YOU DONE ACTING LIKE A BLUENOSE ABOUT SURFACE FASHION.”

“THEY’RE FLESHY! SQUISHY! WITLESS!”

“AND _I_ AM ATTRACTIVE,” Edge pointed out dragging Razz out of the apartment with the ease of a man who’s had this same interaction before. Numerous times actually. More than should have been allowed. “I EARN MORE TIPS THIS WAY. WHICH, AS WE BOTH HAVE LEARNED, ARE THE ONLY REASON WE DON’T HAVE TO DIP INTO OUR SAVINGS.”

Razz lets out a muffled scream of agony as they make it out onto the street, somewhat considerate of the people still asleep to the world. 

***

Eyeing the turnstile with as much disdain that Razz could muster at three-twenty-three am he sniffed, turning his head up and away. “TERRIBLE. THE DESIGN IS TERRIBLE, EASILY AVOIDED, AND _I_ AM NOT PAYING THAT HORRENDOUS FEE.”

Edge rolled his eyes. “IT’S TYPICAL. JUST PAY IT.”

Razz gave him a smile that could put a fox to shame with how mischievous it was. Edge had barely finished swiping his card, a migraine already forming before he'd seen Razz jump over the obstacle. 

“SEE? EASY TO AVOID.”

“WE WERE CAPTAINS, RAZZ. WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAD BY EXAMPLE.” He followed after his idiot calmly, steps slower than normal as the missed sleep finally starts to catch up to him. Hardly grumbling even as Razz slowed down to let him lean against his side. 

“WHO WOULD HAVE THAT A SIMPLE FLICK OF YOUR WRIST WOULD TIRE YOU OUT SO BADLY?” Razz commented in feigned disappointment. “IT SEEMS ALL THIS BUDDYING UP WITH THE HUMANS HAS LEFT YOU WITH NO STRENGTH LEFT. SHAMEFUL. NEXT THING WE KNOW YOU’LL BE GROWING FLESH.”

Edge just huffed falling into one of the many open seats with hardly a growl when Razz moved so that Edge was resting on his shoulder. “IT’S CALLED EXHAUSTION. NEVER EXPERIENCE IT, I’D MUCH RATHER DUST THAN THIS— FAR QUICKER WAY TO GO.”

“WELL THEN WHY DON’T YOU JUST NOD OFF LIKE A WITLESS KITTEN. ALL THEY SEEM TO DO IS SLEEP AND YOU’RE CLOSE ENOUGH TO THEM.”

“LAST STOP.” Edge muttered, arms crossed tight over his chest and legs stretched out long ways to rest comfortably. “I’M SURE YOU CAN COUNT THAT HIGH CAN’T YOU?”

“HAH!” Razz laughed, “JUST LEAVE IT TO ME. _I_ FOR ONE AM NOT FALLING ASLEEP IN THE TRAIN CAR LIKE A NINNY.”

“AND YET… YOU’RE NEXT… TO ONE.” 

Huffing through his nose Razz crossed one leg over the other before digging out his phone. Edge usually slept like a log when he was able to, and with Razz constantly casting his intent? It’d be a miracle if Edge woke up at all before they had to get off. 

Now was the perfect time to catch up on matches he’d missed.

***

“DIDN’T YOUR MOTHER EVER TELL YOU IT WAS RUDE TO STARE!” Razz snapped when a human kept on sneaking glances his way. They had one last stop before he had to drag Edge’s ass out. The bastard was out like a bear in winter.

They duck their head behind their bag. Razz continued his scowling until the final stop of this line, practically hauling Edge up with one hand as he dragged the other off and out.

“WAKE UP ASSHOLE,” 

Edge barely groaned, one socket creaking open to look at him, before his face twisted in feigned disgust.

“OF C’URSE ITS YOU I HAVE T’ SEE FIRST THING.”

“CHARMED, I’M SURE,” Razz replied, pausing until Edge got a grip on standing on his own again. “NOT EVERYONE GETS TO SEE THIS BEAUTIFUL FACE AS THE FIRST THING THAT GREETS THEM!” 

“OH THE HORRORS I DEAL WITH SO THAT THEY DON’T HAVE TO.” 

Scowling Razz knocked their hips together— the only real way he could be ‘rough’ without possibly jostling an old crack to life. Edge’s defense was _shitty_ — even as his roommate led him along. It was in the middle of the city in comparison to their apartment.

The roads were stacked with different businesses, some with space, others not, but it was definitely business-orientated and nothing more. Razz could see why the area attracted Edge’s attention— the bastard couldn’t take a real break even if he tried. Neither of them could. 

“STILL CAN’T BELIEVE THAT WE WORK ON OPPOSITE SIDES OF THE CITY,” Razz mused, ducking through the door as Edge hums in acknowledgement. It was cozy. Cute. Smelled far too floral for his tastes. “WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT? ONE OF THE FORMER CAPTAINS OF ONE OF THE ROYAL GUARDS WORKING IN A MEASLY CAFE?”

“YOU’RE A FLOORMAN FOR A NIGHTCLUB. YOU REALLY CAN’T TALK RAZZ.”

Rolling his eyes, Razz settled on a stool picking at his claws as Edge went about the normal routine. 

“IT’S A _PRIVATE_ NIGHT CLUB,” He corrected, “HIGH END GUESTS ONLY.”

“WHY IS IT THAT YOU CAN STAND TO WORK THERE AND DON’T MIND THE LIMITED ATTIRE, BUT IF _EITHER_ OF US EVEN TRY YOU THROW A HISSY FIT?” 

“OH THAT’S EASY.” Edge raised a brow bone, looking at Razz from where he was starting up the grinders. “I DON’T CARE IF THEY GET STABBED. IT’S INCONSEQUENTIAL TO ME BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW THEM, OR PARTICULARLY CARE ABOUT THEM. YOU HAVE A HIGH ATTACK, BUT YOU’RE TERRIBLE AT KNOWING WHEN TO DEFEND YOURSELF. HAVING SO MUCH OF YOUR BONE SHOW IS SIMPLY DISADVANTAGEOUS, THEY KNOW EXACTLY WHERE TO AIM.”

Edge looked down. Yeah that was, fair the lower half of his spine and the last few of his ribs were easily seen, so it seemed like Razz had a point this time. He shrugged, going about to continue his day even as Razz scoffed from his chosen spot.

“THAT’S IT? ALL I GET IS A SHRUG? NO, ‘THANK YOU RAZZ’ FOR BEING CONCERNED ABOUT YOUR SAFETY.”

“MONEY IS IMPORTANT. AND WE BOTH KNOW IF I EVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO YOU, YOU’D THINK I WAS TAKEN OVER BY SOME PARASITE.” 

“FAIR ENOUGH,” Resting his skull against his hand Razz watched Edge open the mini-fridge, mouth quirking up in amusement at the quiet ‘ice, ice, baby’ that played when it opened, more than content to just watch him practice for the time being.

Looking around the place he made note of the various posters, notes, and various drawings on the other chalkboard in the actual seating area. Much of it was monster orientated, of course he’d seen the sticker marking the establishment as both human and monster friendly, but it was still amusing to see. 

Not many businesses— and especially one like this; small and out of the way— went out of their way to advertise things that were open to monsters or just for them. Places for monsters to meet new ones in an establishment that had monster food, had old and new runs of MTT or NTT broadcasts. Places where their customs and culture was free to partake in without any odd, or awkward questions. 

Integration wasn’t… slow per se it was just tentative. Monsters from the more forgiving undergrounds had better opportunities of course because they were seen as friendlier, but even monsters like himself or Edge, from the harsher worlds were still accepted. 

It was just awkward at times. Interacting with humans after being stuck underground for _so_ long and then suddenly getting to see the light of the sun and the smell of sea every day? It could be overwhelming for some, so monster only establishments were created for that very reason. Places on could go to get away from the typical, expected hustle and bustle of the world, for something more slow-paced. 

Sockets lidded as he watched Edge practice his gaze flicked to the back when he hears a door open. This had to be Edge’s ‘co-worker’.

“GOOD MORNING,” Razz greeted smoothly, more than a little amused at the way she looked at him and then looked at Edge. 

“Ah.” She started, gallon of milk hanging loosely from her hand before she smirked, reaching for the handle of the fridge, timing the short, ‘ice, ice, baby’ with her sentence, “I see that your milkshake brings all the boys to the yard while opening, Edgelord.”

“DAMN RIGHT BECAUSE IT’S BETTER THAN YOURS.” Edge answered back, unfazed even as he handed Corin her tea. “THAT IS RAZZ.”

Razz wiggled his fingers making sure that the tips of his claws _shone_ in the lights of the cafe. Corin just beamed, a quirk to her brow as she gave him a smile full of teeth back. Oh, Razz liked this one. 

“Ain’t heard much about you,” She schmoozed taking a sip of her tea as she sidled closer from her side of the counter. “Kinda jealous Edgelord, you never mentioned your roomie was tall, dark and _stabby.”_

_“_ NO FLIRTING ON THE CLOCK,” Edge reminded her, weaving behind her like it was a dance, shoes clicking against the wood as he went to shift the sign. “SAVE IT FOR LATER.”

“Oh come on chief lemme talk to your roomie!”

“ALL I SAID WAS NO FLIRTING.”

Razz offered her a smile, sharp as a needle point and as welcoming as a snake. “DON’T MIND HIM HE’S JUST A STICKLER. WHY DON’T YOU PASS ME THOSE EXTRA CUPS? GIMME SOMETHING TO DO WHILE I WATCH YOU WORK.”

Corin rolled her eyes, tapping the board behind her. “Drink first handsome or Edgelord’ll have my frill.”

Razz’s eye lights flicker to life to form comical hearts until Edge makes an expression of disgust. Snickering to himself he continues, “NO BEST FRIEND DISCOUNT?”

“MOST CERTAINLY NOT. HE’LL TAKE A DEAD EYE.”

“OH I GUESS YOU _DO_ LOVE ME AFTER ALL.” -Edge gave him a look that could curdle milk even as Corin snorted in the back. “A CINNAMON COOKIE AS WELL— _AND_ THOSE EXTRA CUPS. THEY’RE BARREN EDGE, NOTHING INTERESTING AT ALL ON THEM.”

“O-o-oh I _like_ him, Edgelord. Can’t believe you went this long without lettin’ in here.” Edge just rubbed at his forehead. “That’ll be four-fity-eight. Now you need anythin’ else you just shout Corin.” She even winks.

Razz gave her a winning smile, never losing its acidity even as Edge could see the approval of his co-worker in the way Razz’s shoulders flattened out. 

“DON’T SHOW HIM PREFERENCE IT’LL JUST GO TO HIS HEAD.” 

Razz rolls his eyeed taking out the sharpie from the cup-shaped utensil holder in front of him, working on idly drawing on the barren cups. “YOU WOUND ME.”

“GOOD. SOMEONE HAS TO.”

“You sure you can’t bring him every time?”

“ _EXTREMELY._ THE BOTH OF YOU FLIRTING WITH OUR CUSTOMERS? WELL, WHEN _YOU_ CAN INSTEAD OF HIDING BEHIND ME, WE’D GET NO WORK DONE. AND I AM NOT INTERESTED IN HAVING TO USE THE BROOM AGAIN.” 

Corin blanched. “Yeah, never want a repeat of that. That woman was…” She shivered. “Way too creepy. I still can’t believe she waited until your shift was over to try and follow you into the back.”

“I ASSUME THE BROOM WAS SET TO GOOD USE?” Razz inquired expression similar to that of the Cheshire Cat’s. “SOUNDS LIKE THE BROOM SHOULD HAVE BEEN USED.”

“JUST TO SHOO HER OUT. THERE IS NO VIOLENCE ALLOWED RAZZ,” Corin had to hide her laugh behind a cough at the mumbled, ‘well that’s a shame’, even as Edge sent her the Look. “THE OWNER HAS SINCE BANNED HER FROM ENTERING.”

“Yeahhh,” Corin made a tsk from sucking air in between her lips. Razz turned his first finished cup her way, smirking at the way she tried not to double over at the image of Edge wielding a broom like a barbarian. “Edgelord _please_ keep this one around.”

“OH BELIEVE ME, IT’S DOUBTFUL I COULD GET RID OF HIM EVEN IF I WANTED TO. HE’S LIKE A TICK.” Razz blew an exaggerated kiss his way, huffing when Edge makes a move to catch it and then toss it into the blender. 

“IF I’M A TICK WHAT’S THAT MAKE YOU, PRINCESS? PRIVILEGED. THAT’S WHAT, NOT JUST _ANYONE_ GETS TO HAVE ME AROUND.” 

Edge made a vague gesture with his hand as if to prove his point. Corin just laughed motioning for Razz to pipe down as the day officially starts, taking each and every one of the finished, doodled cups to serve to customers. 

It seemed pretty popular as it turns out. Razz looked as smug as the cat that got the cream when people commented on the designs. Edge very politely drew a hand flicking him off when he dropped off his next order before the typical rush.

***

“Hey uh, Edgelord?”

“YES?” Edge poked his head into the back room, raising a brow bone when Corin’s face twisted. “WHAT’RE WE OUT OF, I’LL PICK IT UP?”

“Cold brew… and soy milk.” So early and they were already out, Perfect sign that the next rush was as good as being hell. 

Squeezing in to look at the rest he made a mental list of some of the things they were running low on, but weren’t quite out of. Ice was a big one as well. Another bag of chocolate powder to be safe. 

“YOU SURE YOU CAN HANDLE THE SWARM?” 

“Yeah! The arts probably goin’ to be shitty compared to yours, but you won’t take so long that I’ll be scrambling too badly. Hurry though, seriously, while it’s still slow.” 

With a huff he headed to the sectioned out bills to write down what he was taking for re-stocks and sealing it back up before heading for the back door, tossing a quick look to the front he paused.

“DON’T LET RAZZ HELP YOU. ALL HE CAN MAKE IS EARL GREY.”

“Noted, chief.” 

Nodding in acknowledgement Edge exited, heading to the closest convenience store on the street. Not too many people that was good, he’d get in and out. Bypassing the carts Edge headed straight for one of the miniature baskets before hightailing it to the section of the store with the chocolate powder.

This was routine by now. Get the dry stuff first, then the milk, toss the bag of ice over his shoulder like a fucking weirdo and ignore the chill as he speed walked to self-check out. Get the ice first, then the milk, followed by the powde—

“oh, uh, fancy seein’ you here?” Narrowing his sockets Edge scowled at the other skeleton. 

“I AM _BUSY.”_

_“_ right, uh,” Stretch coughed, lifting his own small box of sweets. Honeycomb themed biscuits. Edge raised a brow. “i, uh, i can see that. i was uh, about to head that way, you’ve got some really good coffee.” Stretch laughed nervously, bones shaking minutely as Edge turned away from him to finish paying. “i can help, if you need it? since… we’re you know headin’ the same way?”

“I DON’T REQUIRE ANY HELP. THANK YOU FOR THE OFFER, BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE IF YOU WOULD LET ME BE ON MY WAY.” Edge returned curtly, snatching up his receipt before he turned on his heels to leave, sockets twitching when he heard steps hurry after him.

“i, yeah, sorry you definitely look really capable, it's just,” Stretch gives a pointed look at the sack of ice tossed over Edge’s shoulder and then the bags in his arms. “the ice looks pretty chilly,” -Edge narrowed his sockets at the accidental pun, a confused noise coming from him as Stretch colored yellow, with a nervous chuckle,- “and i uh, i could help?”

Air whistled through his nose hole in annoyance. Edge was on the clock right now he didn’t have _time_ for this. 

“I CAN’T LET A CUSTOMER HELP ME, I AM QUITE CERTAIN I MADE THAT CLEAR. HOWEVER, IF IT WOULD GET YOU OUT OF MY WAY YOU CAN.... WALK WITH ME,” The words drip with a heated kind of hesitation as Edge continued on his way, not sparing a glance. He already knew the other monster was following. One simply didn’t stop being persistent after all. 

“i uh, yeah sorry for buggin’ you,” Edge doubted it. Quite severely actually. “but it was great! the coffee i mean,” Stretch explained his longer legs allowing him to keep stride even as Edge hurried back. “perfect kind o’sweet and those biscuits!” 

Edge tamped down the smile. It didn’t matter how much pride he took in his making he was _not_ going to entertain this guy. Especially while he was on the clock and Edge had a fucking _bag of ice_ tossed over his shoulder. 

“WE LIVE TO MAKE THE EXPERIENCE MEMORABLE,” Edge parroted the cafe’s etiquette guide, too tired to offer up anything more unique. “I TAKE IT YOU WILL BE WANTING THE SAME TODAY.”

“oh, uh yeah!”

“THERE WILL BE A LINE. THIS IS RUSH HOUR,” He pointed out, speed kicking a little faster when _Dripp_ came into sight. “PLEASE HEAD IN THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR LIKE THE OTHERS. THE BACK IS FOR EMPLOYEES ONLY. HAVE A GOOD DAY.”

“oh! uh, thanks for telling me about the drink yesterday!” Stretch sweated nervously as Edge just speeded off. Fuck. Was he really that bad at conversing? He’d thought he was doing… decent. 

Hurrying into the back room Edge hurried to put everything away as he hissed a whisper Corin’s way, “ _HE’S BACK!”_

“Uh, who now?” She scuttled from one side of the brew bar to the other, heaving a thankful sigh when Edge joined her quickly. “Who do I have to frill up at?”

“TALL, LANKY, TRAFFIC-CONE LOOKING MOTHERFUCKER,” Corin choked on her laugh at the blunt description as she passed the next set of drinks along to him. 

“God, Edgelord you really do bring all the boys to the yard huh?” She teased softly, taking places with him when Stretch got closer in the line. “Don’t you worry I got ‘im you just focus on your stupidly beautiful foam.”

He nods an ease to his shoulders returning that he hadn’t realized had ever left. Edge wasn’t… awkward per se, he was just, not a fan of interaction. Especially not with enthusiastic people, or strangers, or chatty people. He wasn’t a fan of hardly anyone actually, now that he thought about it. 

It was too much effort. Edge was incredibly aware that he was in the service industry, but that did not mean he was going to bend over backwards for people he didn’t want to. 

“Afternoon! What can I get ya?” Corin asked, chipper and at ease in a way that Edge could never be, and she did this daily. Had some kind of switch to go from joking and crass to employee of the month in mere seconds. 

“oh, uh, is it okay if i ask for your co-worker to make it?” Stretch gave her a shaky smile, hand rubbing at the base of his neck in apology. Corin gave him a tight smile, her frill wavering slightly. She couldn’t exactly say no because that was allowed.

“Of course! What would you like and I’ll relay it to him? Though, it might be a little slow today as a warning with all the customers.”

“oh, uh, yeah that’s fine, ‘m fine with chillin’.” Corin nodded her smile politely, strained as she motioned for his order. “right, right yeah, a milk and honey iced coffee. large? An a, uh, a box of your berry tarts?”

“Sorry, but at the moment those are in the oven still, we can get those out in around ten or so if you’d like to wait?”

“that’s fine! i’ll yeah, i’ll wait, how much?” 

“Ten even! Since it’s rush we’ve started a number system so if you could find a table and set this on top,” Corin handed him his receipt with a large number printed at the top, “We’ll head your way as soon as it’s ready!”

Stretch gave her a smile, taking the slip with shaky hands as he bolted for an empty area. Razz raised a brow from his spot at the counter, before turning back to eye the both of them, waiting until the throng of people have mostly been asked to sit or dealt with right away. 

“NEED ME TO SHANK ‘IM?” Razz offered passing Edge three ones for another muffin. “YOU KNOW I KNOW HOW TO HIDE A BODY.” 

“I DO NOT NEED YOU TO _SHANK_ ANYONE!” Edge hissed back passing Corin the next set of carriers to carry to the customers before he froze. “HE’S NOT… TERRIBLE, JUST…” He waved a hand.

“OUTRÉ?” Razz smiled, turning on his stool in a way that he could still converse with Edge, but also keep track of just how many times mister sweaty glanced his roommate’s way. “MY, CORIN WAS RIGHT, IT SEEMS YOU’RE JUST A MAGNET FOR MONSTERS WITH ISSUES. WHY LOOK AT ME,” He rests a dramatic hand on his chest right over his soul, “LV-RIDDLED AND A DEBONAIR FOR THE AGES—” -Edge snorts- “— AND OVER THERE? AN ANXIETY RIDDLED THING.”

“PROBABLY WANTS YOUR NUMBER,” With a derisive sniff Razz turned back around after making the monster sweat a little more. “POOR FOOL.”

Edge shoved the muffin into Razz’s gabber, going about making the drink and then gathering the tarts before weaving his way through the cafe to where the other skeleton sat. Christ his battery was so low already. Edge couldn’t wait for his thirty. 

“LARGE MILK AND HONEY ICED COFFEE AND A TWELVE COUNT OF BISCUITS.” He droned, settling the box and drink down with practiced ease, pointedly ignoring the way that Stretch seemed to perk up like Gyftmas came early. 

“oh, before you head back!” Against his better judgement Edge turned back around giving the monster his attention, staring at the glass behind Stretch’s head. It was quite beautiful out now and so much better than whatever this was. “do you guys do delivery or anything?” Fuck. 

“WE DO… IT’S ONLY OFFERED DURING THE WEEK HOWEVER AND WE CAN ONLY DELIVER WITHIN THE IMMEDIATE AREA, OR WE FEAR THAT WE’LL BREAK OUR STANDARD OF IT BEING A MEMORABLE EXPERIENCE.”

Stretch beamed and as awkward as the monster is, the smile is something Edge would wager is worth a million dollars. Unfortunately he wasn’t a betting kind of guy. “can i have your number then?” 

At Edge’s unblinking stare Stretch froze, burst into yellow, and the scrambled, “no, no, not _your_ number!” Floundered even more as Edge tried not to laugh at the absurdity of it all. He could already hear Razz’s chuckling. “you’re pretty! I’m sure you get asked that a lot, but i uh, i uh,”

“A BUSINESS NUMBER,” Edge said, a way for the monster to keep some of his dignity. 

Stretch sank into his seat, hands going up to hide his face, as he forced a nod. Edge politely ignored the voice crack, “please.”

Digging into the front pocket of his apron Edge slid a pristine, laminated card Stretch’s way. “HAVE A GOOD DAY SIR, I’LL LEAVE YOU TO YOUR ORDER.”

“wait!” Stretch riffled through his pockets slapping down a fifty onto the table. “as a tip! for, for the, the uh, you know!” 

Edge huffed in amusement pocketing it. “THANKS. ENJOY YOUR ORDER, STRETCH.” 

He’s pretty sure he just found a guy more awkward than him. And isn’t _that_ a feat? 

Razz smirked at him tearing a piece of his new muffin from the rest. “HOW WAS LOVER BOY?’

“I WILL STAB YOU.”

“No violence!” Corin yelled from the back. “It’s your gift Edgelord. You’re always the target, thanks for taking all the hits so that I don’t have to.”

Edge flips her off. 

***

_Bill Nye the Science Guy_

_how did you convince me to do this???_

_i am not the clown i am the_ **_whole_ ** _circus!_

_red! i want to kermit! i am ready to_ **_die_ **

_this! is! serious!_

_Ghost-Rider-Lite_

_what colors u want 4 grave?_

_u still like buttercups?_

_Bill Nye the Science Guy_

_reddddd!_

**_Bee_ ** _serious here_

_Ghost-Rider-Lite_

_heh that was pretty good_

_an ya lived_

_Bill Nye the Science Guy_

_besides! the! point!_

_i gave him 50… that was for a new set :(_

_i think he might kill me_

_Ghost-Rider-Lit_

_sounds like u made progress_

_dumbass only tries to kill people he likes nowadays_

_Bill Nye the Science Guy_

_OTL_

_i dont wanna die_

_Ghost-Rider-Lite_

_¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

_we all die eventually, you might just get killed kinda early_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: things i want: snuggles. things i get: struggles
> 
> [the blog](https://little-guy-writes.tumblr.com/) If you want to hit me up for dumb ideas or possibly about the woes of working in the service industry.


	3. Track Three: Rich Youth - Hayley Kiyoko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pretty soft boys today

Stretch spun in his stool as he tapped his fingers against his jeans, a barely there clacking noise, as he thought about the incredibly stupid thing he did _and_ how he’s going to break it to Blue. It was early, far too early for Stretch’s usual, scheduled existential crisis. 

Of course there wasn’t really a time to _not_ have a crisis, after all in the grand scheme of things what were they really? Small. Insignificant. So minuscule in the large, never ending vastness of the universe that they could be snubbed out at any moment and life, after a brief time, would continue on. As if nothing had ever changed. As if _he_ was never there, alive, and moving, and wondering just what really was his role in the world now that they were on the surface.

What could Stretch do? He was riddled with anxiety! The mere _thought of_ going out and interacting with all these new things, these new _people_ , this new _life!_ It was terrifying. There were so many ways he could fuck up now and it wasn’t like Stretch could just hide in his room anymore or hit up Undyne and bemoan along with her about things.

Stretch couldn’t think of a single thing that he could confidently say, that he excelled at that was productive, besides _chemistry._ And he wasn’t even in college. No degree, no real _plan_ for life, all he was really doing was working in a bookstore that Blue co-owned with some other guy and being a nerd. 

Flopping against the counter Stretch groaned into the sleeves of his cardigan as Blue whipped around his area like that one cartoon bird. This was not a good sign. Not at all. 

The speeding comes to a halt in front of him, a soft sigh, and then, “PAPY? ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU WANT TO TALK, OR IS THIS JUST A BANANA NUT MUFFIN DAY?”

Stretch peeked up, the pricks of his eyes dull yet wide, much like a college kid hyped on coffee with no soul left to live during exam season. With a lopsided smile Blue moved about his small area to give him one of the freshly made muffins and a small glass of milk. 

They shared the place and had more than enough money, so it was okay if Blue used just a _little_ bit of their stock to help cheer up his little brother. After all, a business could always be replaced, but Papyrus— _his little brother_ — could never be. And Blue took his job as older brother quite seriously! Even if… even if people struggled to realize that he was older. 

Walking around the counter he settled into the stool next to Stretch curling an arm around his shoulders to pull him into a hug. His brother let out a noise that was scarily similar to a deflating balloon. 

“i did somethin’ really stupid,” Blue rubbed his shoulder, prompting him to continue with a little smile. Stretch burrowed deeper into his arms. “I, you, uh, you know how you’re always sayin’ to go out and try to make new friends when i feel like it?”

Blue nodded, because he does. It’s a conversation they have every once in a while when Stretch looked too nervous to really _get out there_ without some kind of encouragement. He was the one everyone saw as the social butterfly and Stretch struggled, so yeah, Blue always tried to encourage him. His little brother was the coolest monster in the whole world!

A lot of Stretch’s less volatile experiments with Undyne practically decorated their store! The fairy lights for example over their entrance door and strung throughout the place; made by Stretch on a day he was bored. All by himself!

“well, ‘m friends with that one guy ‘m always talking about, red?” -Blue tried not to let his face shift into something that showcases just how much distaste he had for the monster. He was happy that Papy had a friend really! Red was just… quite coarse from some of the things Stretch had shown him after they became friends though some odd, online game. “well apparently he’s got a younger brother in the city an’ he’s supposed to come visit ‘im sometime soon.”

“THAT’S… NICE.” Blue settled on, tone neutral as he could keep it. Stretch gave him a weak smile. 

“yeah! well, uh, i kinda met the guy? kinda prickly, like that alley cat that you’re always tryin’ to feed?” Sweat beaded on the back of Blue’s skull as Stretch continued on, “he’s… yeah he’s really like that cat, but he makes really good coffee bro! Like _really_ good coffee and… uh…”

“WHAT IS IT?” 

“well, i kinda, sorta, got the place’s number for delivery… i wasn’t really thinkin’ before i called to get a box of tarts and us some drinks for our breaks... “ 

“OH,” Blue mumbled, pushing the muffin closer to his brother when he finally lifted his head, “THAT DOESN’T SOUND TOO BAD. WE CAN TRY IT? IT’S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I’VE HAD SOMETHING THAT I DIDN’T MAKE.” 

Stretch smiled, tentatively returning the hug. “okay, uh, the other thing is that… well, it’s complicated?”

Blue blinked at him, the question apparent in the way his brow bones furrowed into a concerned crease. Stretch gave another grin shooing his older brother back to the other side of the counter so he could continue with his stocking. The place opened up soon and well, Stretch was a little— just a _smidgen_ — concerned about how his bro might react to his next words.

Clearing his throat he tore off a piece of the muffin just to have something to do with his hands, as he looked at the fascinating display on the blackboard. It was great. An absolute masterpiece if he said so himself.

It was as bare as a baby after being born.

“so,” Stretch started, nervously eating his muffin as Blue scrutinized him. “um, i was just y’know originally asked to check up on ‘im? cause red’s concerned that he’s not takin’ breaks— which i kinda understand now? the guy looks like he’s running off steam, and it’s kinda concernin’ and maybe i should give him one of those coupons ‘m always winnin’ in the mail or somethin’? i don’t know—” 

“BREATH PAPY,” Blue reminded him when his brother started to ramble. Stretch ducked his head with a nervous chuckle. “WHAT ABOUT HIM?”

Stretch toyed with a loose string of his sleeve, his lower jaw jutting a bit as he though. He always did that after he got off track and needed a minute to gather his thoughts. With a huff Blue sets another small snack in front of him before he continued his displaying. 

“i, kind of uh, wanna be friends with him?” Which wasn’t that awkward to admit? It wasn’t very often that Stretch ever really went out of his way to interact with people… but the guy looked like he could use a few more friends too. Not that Stretch considered himself a great candidate but still… 

With a simple hum Blue made his way back over to where his brother was sitting, an uncharacteristic seriousness in the way he peered at Stretch. Blue wanted his brother to make more friends, and if he was being frank he was proud of the fact that Stretch was taking an initiative for this one, but he also wanted to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt. 

“ARE YOU SURE?”

Stretch nodded. “i am!” Then he chuckled, quiet and a little depreciating. “leave it to me to look out for the people that could probably dust me, huh bro?” 

“WELL YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH UNDYNE, I DON’T THINK THERE’S MUCH MORE DANGEROUS THAN THE BOTH OF YOU IN THE SAME ROOM.” He teased, knocking his hand against the side of Stretch’s skull carefully, “I AM PROUD OF YOU THOUGH. I’D SAY BE CAREFUL BECAUSE YOU CAN NEVER BE TOO CAREFUL! BUT… IF YOU REALLY WANT TO TRY I’LL SUPPORT YOU.”

With a grin Stretch downed the glass of milk before leaning over the counter to pull his brother into a hug. “i’ll uh, go finish up restocking the shelves then? y’know make ‘em all primed and ready for their _showcasing.”_

“PAPY!” 

Stretch just cackled dashing away from the counter when Blue tried to punish him with a rolled up towel for his transgression. 

***

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE MAKING ME DO THIS.” Edge grumbled as Corin just beamed at him passing him a box and a carrier to put in the passenger seat.

It wasn’t too often they had to make deliveries, it was usually done by the third person for a particular shift, but because it was close to his thirty and Corin had been bitching at him since she started working with him that he needed to get food from somewhere else for once. So this was the solution; he delivered this throne forsaken order and then ate.

“You totally should by now, Edgelord. ‘S as if I actually care about your prickly ass.” The smile she gave him is anything but warm as Edge scowled down at her from his place in the seat. “Now get going! Actually eat instead of grabbing a damn croissant and calling it!” 

He rolled his eyes. “YOU’RE DOING IT NEXT TIME.”

She just waved him goodbye as he started up the truck. At least it had ac and Bluetooth that was a saving grace if Edge knew one. Idly hooking up and connecting his phone at the next red light he barely got a sigh out before his phone was blaring with a call from Razz.

Right. The bastard had probably just woken up from his newest shift change. Not looking away from the road he accepted the call already anticipating the growled, “I FUCKING HATE PEOPLE.” 

“WELCOME TO THE CLUB.” Edge replied dryly. “HOW WAS YOUR NAP YOU BIG BABY?”

“HOW DO YOU DO IT? ALL THE CHATTER! THE GOSSIPING! THE _NOISE! UGH,_ EDGE REALLY ALL THEY DO IS TALK AND TALK AND TALK,” -He snorted at how aggrieved Razz sounded, the thump of his feet echoing in the car as his roommate no doubt headed for the kitchen, “I’M NOT THERE TO TALK TO THEM! HELL HALF THE TIME I DON’T EVEN GET TO WORK— WHERE’S THE DAMN COFFEE?— AND IT’S SO FRUSTRATING!”

“LEFT CUPBOARD TUCKED BEHIND THE GRANOLA BARS. AND YOU AGREED TO WORK THERE, YOU CAN LEAVE AT ANY TIME.”

“AND WHAT? LOSE THE BEST PAY OF MY LIFE? UM, NO THANK YOU I QUITE LIKE HAVING MONEY TO SPARE TO HELP PAY FOR MY BROTHER’S COLLEGE.” Oh yeah, one of the few things that Razz would rant and rave about forever if given the chance. “BESIDES AT LEAST SOME OF THE CRETINS RECOGNIZE MY STATUS AND DON’T TRY TO COERCE ME INTO ‘SMALL TALK’.”

The words drip with so much contempt that Edge has no hope of hiding the ‘snrking’ noise he let out. 

“AND DO YOU KNOW JUST HOW MUCH DISAPPOINTMENT I’D HAVE TO FACE IF I STARTED UP FIGHTING, AGAIN? ‘but razz you know that’s not as safe as sanctioned ones, and you’re not even supposed to be fighting anyway,’” Razz mimicked, a fondness to it even as he continued on to complain. “ABSOLUTELY NOT! I AM JUST SO TIRED OF PEOPLE TRYING TO LEAN ON ME AND TOUCH ME WHEN THEY ARE SO CLEARLY INEBRIATED TO THE POINT WHERE THEY THINK THEY CAN FIGHT QUEEN TORIEL, OR _CANOODLE_ WITH ME! WITH NO REPERCUSSIONS!” 

“WHY DON’T YOU ASK FOR A DIFFERENT POSITION THEN, HUH?”

Razz made a noise similar to a dying dog. “AND DEAL WITH THE FOOLS AT THE DOOR? WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? A COMMONER?— DON’T ANSWER THAT.” 

“I’D NEVER DREAM OF CALLING YOU A COMMONER… AN IDIOT, NOW THAT I WOULD SAY.” -He could _feel_ the way Razz rolled his eye lights in repulsion, the whirr of their coffee machine starting up in the background.- “WOULD YOU GET THE GROCERIES AFTER YOU’RE DONE CUSRING OUT THE VERY EXISTENCE OF WHOMEVER PISSED YOU OFF?”

“UGH… _FINE._ YOU’RE PICKING UP DINNER.” A pause. Then, “AND WHY DO I SOUND SO ECHOEY? HAVE YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO RETURN MY CALLS OF LOVE OUT IN THE OPEN FOR ALL TO HEAR, _HONEY_?”

The asshole.

“HARDLY. AS IF ANYONE WOULD EVER WANT TO HEAR _YOU_ OF ALL MONSTERS WAX POETRY ABOUT THEM— IT’D PROBABLY BE HORRIBLE. COMPARE THEIR BONE STRUCTURE TO THE MOON OR COMPLIMENT THAT THEY’RE HARD TO HIT IN A FIGHT. NO CLASS AT ALL RAZZ, NONE!”

“I HAVE CLASS!” He sputtered, “PLENTY OF IT! I COULD CHARM ABSOLUTELY ANYONE IF I TRIED TO! EVEN IF I DIDN’T TRY!” 

“KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT.”

“WELL YOU’RE CERTAINLY ONE TO TALK,” Razz huffed, but Edge could hear their apartment unlocking, opening, closing, then locking again; at least his idiot was going out to get groceries. “YOU’D MORE QUICKLY TEAR OFF SOMEONE’S HEAD LIKE A MANTIS THAN EVER TRY TO GIVE SOMEONE A CHANCE.”

“OH LOOK YOU DO KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT ME—”

“OF COURSE I DO YOU ASSHOLE! I LIVE WITH YOU!”

“— I’M _TOUCHED._ PRACTICALLY SHAKING FROM THE FORCE OF MY ADULATION FOR YOU, SADLY YOU’RE NOT VERY NUTRITIOUS.” 

_“DISGUSTING,”_ Razz hissed even as the tint of affection hangs heavy. “HMM, PERHAPS WE SHOULD SCARE THAT MINISTER THAT COMES BY NEXT TIME WITH SUCH A ROUSE? WHY, I THINK HIS FACE WOULD GIVE YOUR SOUL QUENCHING DESIRE FOR DEALING OUT PAIN A BREAK. OR PERHAPS YOU SHOULD JUST VOLUNTEER AT THE NEAREST CLUB,”

“PERHAPS I MIGHT. THRONE KNOWS HOW MUCH MONEY I’D MAKE— UNFORTUNATELY I BELIEVE IT WOULD VERY WELL SEND MY BROTHER INTO HAVING SOUL PALPITATIONS, AND IT REALLY IS FAR TOO EARLY FOR HIM TO DIE.” 

Razz snorts. “REALLY I THINK YOU SHOULD GIVE MY PLAN SOME THOUGHT. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU FUCKED WITH HIM, HMM? A SHOCK TO THE SYSTEM REALLY MIGHT DO HIM SOME GOOD AND IT’S NOT LIKE HE’D REALLY HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT PULLING AN AWKWARD PROTECTIVE BROTHER CARD— I AM AFTER ALL A GENTLEMAN.”

“OH YES, MY ROOMMATE WHO I AM NOT AT ALL INTERESTED IN. BEING THE ONE THAT HELPS ME CONVINCE MY OLDER BROTHER THAT THIS SEPARATION IS _FINE?_ I DO BELIEVE YOU’D HAVE A BETTER CHANCE OF CONVINCING SEWER RATS TO SPEAK.” 

“IT’S JUST A THOUGHT PRINCESS AND BESIDES HE SOUNDS LIKE HE’D BE WONDERFUL TO SCARE. REALLY, IT’S NOT LIKE WE HAVE VERY MUCH EXCITEMENT IN OUR LIVES AT THE MOMENT, WELL OF COURSE BESIDES…”

“RAZZ I WILL STAB YOU. IF YOU FINISH THAT STATEMENT YOU’RE SLEEPING OUTSIDE LIKE THE DOG YOU ARE.” 

Edge could just imagine the wide grin on Razz’s face; gleaming and dripping with an enthusiasm that could put a clown to shame. It was such a shame that Edge wasn’t close enough to the apartment to have a friendly encounter with him. 

“I MAY BE A DOG,” Razz started ignoring the groan of anguish that Edge let out, “BUT AT LEAST I DON’T CLAIM TO BE ATTRACTIVE AND THEN BACKPEDAL WHENEVER SOMEONE COMPLIMENTS ME! AS SUCH, YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH LOVER BOY— FOR BOTH OUR SANITY’S SINCE IT WAS THE MOST AMUSING THING SINCE SLICING ENEMIES INTO RIBBONS.” 

“GUESS I SHOULD MENTION THAT’S WHO THE DELIVER IS FOR THEN.” Edge replied, slowing the truck as _Bookwyrm_ comes into view.

“OH MY WHAT A _TRYST,”_ Razz said in mock astonishment, no doubt his hand over his soul like a Victorian man accosted by such a libelous admittance. “SUCH A _SCANDAL!_ WHY I THINK MY SOUL MAY BREAK AT THE THOUGHT.”

“BY THE THRONE I HATE YOU. EVER SINCE YOU STARTED WATCHING THOSE INSANE PERIOD DRAMAS YOU’VE TURNED INTO A FOOL.”

“OH SHUT UP YOU LOVE ME, PRINCESS, I BRING JOY TO YOUR LIFE.”

“BESIDES THE POINT!” -Razz just laughed, with a muttered, ‘give ‘em hell!” as Edge pulled into the parking lot. “I WILL SEE YOU LATER, I HAVE WORK!” 

Razz just continued his cackling until Edge ended the call careful to balance the drink carrier in a way so that it doesn’t flatten the box of biscuits. It’s a… cute place Edge would admit. Much larger than he thought a bookstore would typically be with how often space was limited, but it had a charm. 

The bell above the door gave a little chime as he stepped through, eyes scanning for the Traffic Cone. Clicking his teeth together in a brief burst of apprehension at the new place Edge forced his feet to move. He hated delivery duty for this exact reason. 

Edge liked to have a schedule. Something he could follow day to day with minimal changes in what he was doing, where he was, and how he had to do them. It gave him stability, a kind of anchor so that he wasn’t a twitchy mess that had to treat everything like a potential ambush. Edge had plenty of that underground and he was not keen on having to ever do it again. 

“oh, hey! over here!” Scowl firmly set Edge glanced over at the portable walking disaster, his grip on the side of the box increasing minutely. Stretch gave him a nervous, twitchy thing of a smile, “do you uh, need any help or…?”

Striding over without preamble Edge sat the box down in front of the taller monster tone tight, “AS USUAL I REQUIRE NO HELP. HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY.”

“wait!” -Glare heating up to a degree that could smelt steel Edge narrowed his sockets as the larger monster started to sweat, fingers thumbing at the sides of the box, as Stretch’s smile got more and more anxious.- “would you uh, y’know, like one, or to like, look around?”

“you had book recommendations...?” Stretch continued, words starting to trail off at the stare Edge pinned him with. Fuck. that was stupid! Who said they had _book recommendations? “_ right, yeah, sorry forgot no interacting with customers i uh, i just thought that i could offer since you… you know wrote them… on the board… ‘m gonna shut up now.” 

Crossing his arms Edge raised a brow bone appearing far taller than the _actually_ taller monster by the way he refused to give any ground. Stretch chuckled nervously, his hands starting to sweat. This was going horribly. Why had he convinced himself that this was smart? That this was what normal people did? Because certainly going _up_ to the monster that could _dust him with a look_ wasn’t normal! 

Why was Red’s brother so intimidating? The guy was shorter than him! Even with boots! And yet, Stretch felt like he was having the monster equivalent of a heart attack. His skull started to yellow at the unwavering stare as he took an uneasy step back.

Yeah it was time for him to go! 

“right, um, yeah, th-thanks for the delivery?” Stretch managed, voice cracking as he scrambled to pick up the order. “i’ll uh, wait fuck! i forgot your tip!” 

It was as he was scrambling for the cash he stuck in his pocket that Edge spoke up, “HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME?”

Stretch blinked the sweat starting to form on his back as he struggled not to turn into jello. This was too much, way too much for him. Stretch was just a snail, a snail ready to hide back in his shell and never come out until he wanted more of these damn biscuits. Or! Even better! He could just die.

That seemed better. No more chances of embarrassing himself!

“i, ‘m sorry, could you repeat that? or, uh, if you have to go that’s fine you don’t have to!” 

Edge didn't budge. “HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS _MY_ WRITING ON THE BOARD?”

Stretch swallowed. Why did Red’s brother look like all he wanted to do was tear him limb from limb? It really wasn’t good for his soul. 

“uh, well,” He started taking in a ragged breath as he heard his brother’s voice in the back of his head telling him to _breath_ , “when she uh, gave me the number? for my order, she uh wrote an estimated time… it didn’t look like the numbers or letters on the board so… i, uh kinda just… assumed?” Is this what people felt like when they were on the verge of passing out?

Zero out of ten Stretch definitely did _not_ recommend. 

Shifting where he stood, Stretch focused all of his attention on the beam far, _far_ above Edge’s head as the monster continued to size him up. 

“OKAY.” 

Stretch went bug eyed. “i, uh, sorry, what?” 

“YOUR BOOK RECOMMENDATIONS. TELL ME.”

Edge looked at him like one might a bug, or at least, that how it feels like it right now in Stretch’s very fine— _stressed!_ — opinion. Holding a finger up because he was not sure his voice would work Stretch scuttled away with his box and two iced drinks, making a dash that could put the Flash to shame with how he nearly hit face first into the door if Blue hadn’t opened it in time.

“OH! ARE YOU OKAY!” Blue fussed tugging him inside before sneaking a glance to the front where Edge was looking around the store, a look of boredom fixed in place. “IS THAT HIM?” Oh, Blue hoped his worry wasn't as noticeable as he thought it was. “HE LOOKS QUITE… CIMMERIAN?”

Stretch sat the box down his head bobbing up and down so fast that Blue feared it would be sent flying. A sight he most definitely was not keen on seeing again. “i, uh, i can’t stick around for lunch! 

A confused noise bubbled out of him before Blue could stop it.

“he agreed! to uh, to me showin’ him some book recommendations!” His gaze softened as he patted his brother on the shoulder. Stretch beamed down at him, fingers shaking as he grabbed his drink. “i’ll try to be back before it’s over okay?”

Blue shook his head. “TAKE YOUR TIME PAPY, YOU JUST DON’T LET HIM WALK OVER YOU!”

Stretch blew a raspberry out of nerves. “i won’t, i won’t i swear!” And with that he was squeezing back out a nervously, excited twitch to his smile. Yeah, Stretch was about as social as a log at the bottom of a lake, but books? Books he could handle! Chemistry was his main interest certainly, but when you tend to stay holed up in your room or with an anime obsessed friend you tend to pick up some hobbies. 

Edge looked at him with the same interest a cat might look at a dead mouse. “YOUR RECOMMENDATIONS? IF YOU’RE TIRED OF MAKING ME WAIT.”

It should probably make him wince at how callous the wording was but… Stretch was starting to think that this was just how the guy acted. Possibly that he shouldn’t even take much of it to heart— though it was easier said than done— because, well, nothing really seemed like a genuine complaint. 

“right, yeah! so, uh, you had a lot of poetry?” -Edge nodded the movement almost hesitant if Stretch could call it that. Huh, not really something he expected to be right about, but he could work with it!- “okay, yeah, do you have a favorite type of poetry or any other interests?”

Because yeah, Stretch had seen the list on the board and could go off of _just that_ , but he did take some amount of pride in his recommendations. Besides, it uh, looked kind of like Edge was maybe not so tough and scary as he thought— definitely still capable of making his spine tingle in a not so nice way, but at least now he didn’t feel like he was going to _die._

Stretch swore he seen a bit of _crimson_ prickle across Edge’s nose bridge before promptly looking away at the snapped, “DON’T STARE AT ME! DO YOU HAVE NO MANNERS AT ALL?”

“right, yeah, sorry, this way,” He squeaked out, not willing to poke the bear as he speed walked to their poetry section. Well, the guy was either embarrassed or into raunchy things and Stretch was not willing to bet on the latter. At all. No thank you. 

With an awkward clear of his non-existent throat Stretch waveed a hand to their _Amanda Lovelace_ section. Stretch _knew_ he saw _to drink coffee with a ghost_ and you know, he couldn’t judge the guy. Wouldn’t actually even if he could because it wasn’t his place to. 

“we, uh, we have a few others… courtney peppernell has some uh, really good stuff as well in regard to… deep dives on what people can feel if you’re interested?’

“DO YOU EVER STOP TALKING?”

“right, yup, shutting up now,” Stretch rocked on his heels taking terrified sips of his coffee as Edge crouched in front of the books, and for such a scary looking guy— all the black, and the scowling, and the fact that Stretch was quite frankly too nervous to ever _check_ his stats— Edge handled the books with a surprising amount of care.

As if they were something precious, or rare. 

Looking to the side Stretch acted like he’s walking off when the other monster hesitates on moving, hands stilling and his entire body going rigged. It’s kind of sad, actually, now that Stretch thought about it. 

He’d thought the guy was from one of the uh, more ‘edgy’ places, but this definitely proved it. Sipping his drink with his back turned as the other monster stacks books atop of books, he tried not to jump when Edge cleared his throat, a nervous crimson spreading over his cheekbones that Stretch wisely decided not to comment on. That glare already made him shake, he did not want to test just how bad it could get. 

“you uh, ready to check out?” 

“... COFFEE.” Edge gritted out sockets narrowed to a degree that Stretch was certain that he may be facing imminent death if he doesn’t navigate this correctly. “DO YOU HAVE BOOKS ON COFFEE.” 

“yeah! of course, um do you… yeah right no help needed gotcha,” Stretch backpedaled at the sheer heat packed into the look Edge seared into him. With a nervous chuckle that bordered on hysterical fear he led the monster to a different section. “this uh, this is it. ta-da…” 

Edge brushed past him, scowl still firmly set as he grabbed ‘ _The World Atlas of Coffee: From Beans to Brewing - Coffees Explored, Explained and Enjoyed’_ in all its glory adding it to his pile as if it weighed nothing.

So, Edge could probably snap him in half like a toothpick, “cool, cool, co-o-o-ol, that’s great,” Stretches muttered to himself, fingers perspiring even with the cold of the cup in his hand. “you uh, ready to pay then?”

At the unwavering glare Stretch just started moving, head ducked down. Loved his job. Really. And the fact that apparently the only people he tried to befriend were probably murderers. Yeah, Stretch was doing just fine! Perfect even! 

With shaky hands he rang up the books taking out a paper bag to put them in and rattling off the price, “you uh, you had really good recommendations on the board. i uh, i don’t usually see too many people do that nowadays in open places.”

“I THOUGHT YOU DIDN’T GO TO MANY PLACES.” Edge muttered, the words heated, but now after being around the guy for more than just a hurried coffee and some biscuits? It didn’t seem like he was really annoyed by _Stretch_ specifically… more the whole place, the interacting, the being neutral. 

Which you know he could relate to.

Flushing he hurried to pass the bag over. “i don’t! not really…” At the raised brow bone Stretch scrambled to explain, “i just, i like books.” He finished lamely with a shrug. 

Why was talking so hard? It shouldn’t be! It was just moving his jaw, forming words, and not saying something stupid, or dumb, or just out of pocket.

There’s a pocket of silence as Edge looked at his bag and Stretch struggled to keep his smile from faltering into a distressed grimace.

The silence broke with a apprehensive, “you should uh, totally come around more we’re always rotating stuff—”

And, a gruff, “I WILL… REVIEW THESE WHEN I FINISH, YOU SHOULD—”

They both pause, and wow. Yeah, Stretch definitely found someone just as bad as him at conversation. Wasn’t that a kicker?

“what was that?” Stretch tried again, handing over the receipt trying not to grin at the way a matching crimson to his yellow bursts like a wildfire on the other skeleton’s face.

“NOTHING! KEEP THE CHANGE!” Edge snapped before walking… no, no that was definitely power walking. 

Stretch beamed, still sweaty and nervous, but it’s genuine, “thanks for the delivery— wait fuck! I still forgot your tip!” 

The door to the store chimed and then with a rather nasty sounding close Stretch just watched the truck drive away. 

“well, i guess i’ll be givin’ two tips next time.” 

Blue peeked out of the back room bringing the box with him. “I TAKE IT WENT WELL? NOTHING SEEMS TO HAVE BEEN… DESTROYED AT LEAST?”

“he’s a cat bro,” Stretch remarked, popping a biscuit into his mouth as if he didn’t just face down death and survive. “a really, _really_ pissy cat that might take my head off if i look at it too long.”

Blue patted his shoulder. “YOU KNOW HOW TO BEFRIEND CATS?”

His skull scrunched up. “no?”

“YOU LET THE CAT COME TO YOU AND GIVE IT LOTS OF TREATS. I WILL TOTALLY GRIND HIS BONES IF HE’S AN ASSHOLE BEYOND REDEMPTION THOUGH.”

“oh yeah, i figured blue.”

His brother just nodded before walking back over to his section of the store. This was… apparently going to be his new pet project, and well, Stretch couldn’t really stop now could he? 

***

_Bill Nye the Science Guy_

_so, update on the wayward brother_

_bcs shifts over_

_he likes poetry_

_Ghost-Rider-Lite_

_u sure you got the rght monster?_

**_my gremlin of a brother?_ **

_like_ **_poetry_ **

_Bill Nye the Science Guy_

_yeah p sure it was him_

_tall, all black outfit, boots that could crush my head?_

_two scars?_

_Ghost-Rider-LIte_

_well damn_

_that's him_

_how do you know he likes poetry?_

_Sent: 2:40 pm_

_Bill Nye the Science Guy_

_????_

_he bought some????_

_and i think i may have died at some point_

_he’s very.... intense_

_Sent: 2:45 pm_

_Ghost-Rider-Lite_

_well yeah_

_he was captain of our guard for like_

_years bean-pole_

_Bill Nye the Science Guy_

_he was what now_

_Ghost-Rider-Lite_

_captain. yknow. the guars?_

_your alphys was yours_

_Bill Nye the Science Guy_

_im sorry but i will be unavailable for the next several hours_

_as i come to the to terms with the fact that i et a captain today! almost died!_

_and know something he’s embarrassed about!_

_Ghost-Rider-Lite_

_bean-pole??_

_what do you mean embarrassed?_

_you can’t leave me hangin like this!_

***

Edge stretched out over Razz’s legs ignoring the shove at his shoulder as his roommate struggled to reach over him for the take out.

“MUST YOU _ALWAYS_ DO THIS?” Razz practically bent in half to reach for more lo mein, not making another move to shove Edge off of himself. “THE DAYS I FEEL LIKE BEING AFFECTIONATE? NOTHING! NADA! NOT EVEN A SMIDGEN OF SPARE HUGS! WHEN I DON’T WANT IT? YOU’RE THERE!” 

“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO CALLED ME A CAT,” Edge pointed out, thoroughly engrossed with his newest poetry book. “THIS IS WHAT YOU GET.” 

“WELL YOU CALL ME A DOG, BUT YOU DON’T SEE ME DRAGGING MY ASS AGAINST THE CARPET DO YOU?” Razz snipped back, narrowly avoiding hitting Edge’s cranium with the remote as he put on the late news. 

“CERTAINLY NOT, BUT YOU HAVE A BITING PROBLEM IF I’VE EVER SEEN ONE.”

“ _I_ HAVE A BITING PROBLEM? _I DO!_ WHEN YOU ARE THE CHAMPION TITLE HOLDER OF FUCKING BITING THINGS THAT YOU SHOULDN’T?” 

Edge rolled his eyes. “YES, YES, I BIT YOUR HAND ONCE BECAUSE YOU WOULDN’T STOP ANNOYING ME. PASS ME ONE OF THE SPRING ROLLS WOULD YOU.”

“YOU HAVE WORKING HANDS!” Still Razz fed him one with minimal complaint, stretching his legs out as best he could with the added weight. “WHAT ARE YOU EVEN READING THIS TIME? ANOTHER SHITTY ROMANCE NOVEL?”

“HARDLY. IT’S BREAK YOUR GLASS SLIPPERS… IT’S ACTUALLY QUITE NICE.” 

Razz hummed, the silence taking over as he ate. The drone of the TV going on about the weather for tomorrow, about any shocking stories that the ambassador for monsters was apparently visiting. Nothing major or overly note-worthy in his opinion. Then, 

“READ ME A FEW LINES?”

Edge smiled, shifting so he was more comfortable, voice not as muffled now, “FAIRY GODMOTHER SAYS, YOU ARE LIMITLESS. YOU CAN HAVE THE LIPSTICK. YOU CAN HAVE THE SWORD.”

“SOUNDS LIKE YOU.” Razz mused relaxed against the back of the couch and one claw carefully tracing over the numerous hairline fractures and cracks that litter Edge’s form. A spark of dull, sickly green magic coming into existence as he tried to fix up some of the more noticeable ones.

“YOU’RE JUST A STORM WITHOUT SKIN. ANOTHER?” He prompted, passing his roommate another roll when Edge motioned for one. 

“FAIRY GODMOTHER SAYS, YOU DON’T HAVE TO LOOK A CERTAIN WAY TO DESERVE SOMEONE’S HEART.” 

“ANOTHER.”

Edge stretched out cheekbone pressed into the curve of his arm as he read, the drone of their TV acting as background noise for the one time they both allow themselves to relax. To enjoy the emptiness of their apartment, to read the words neither of them had really ever considered to be _for_ them, but appreciated nonetheless. 

They gave themselves the chance to enjoy the comfort of company in a way that only they seem to understand. Razz hummed softly as another page is turned, sockets slipping closed for the next few poems until he made Edge put the book down to really eat.

It was funny. To think of this shitty little apartment and Edge as an idiot— yet not really, complex and multifaceted; Broken. Fixed. Over and over again, like him, like others— that he felt comfortable with. Safe he’d even bargain. It was like a missing puzzle piece slotting its way into his life after missing it for so long. 

“YOU SHOULD GET MORE OF THESE.” Razz mumbled after they’ve finished eating, the both of them curled into a blanket. One warm as the sun—him— the other cold as the moon—Edge— two complimenting individuals that most wouldn’t think could stand the other. “THEY’RE NOT AS GOOD AS MY DRAMAS, BUT THEY’RE ACCEPTABLE.”

“ _MUCH_ BETTER THAN YOUR DRAMAS.”

A beat of silence.

“I GOT A WHOLE STACK. A FEW PAGES A DAY?”

“PERFECT.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, indeed i do think that Edge would be a reader of poetry, especially Amanda Lovelace's stuff! it's very much about confronting various things and positivity in one's self that they deserve better things and that you can very much be loved. I highly recommend her! 
> 
> If you'd like to talk about these soft boys or other soft boys:  
> [the blog](https://little-guy-writes.tumblr.com/)


	4. Track Four: Get Up - Shinedown

It was early when Stretch came into the store next. The sun barely rising to let its rays bathe the earth in its warmth, a blink and you’ll miss it presence not quite in the sky, and all Edge could do is raise a brow. 

The smile he got was still nervous and Edge scowled at the whispered, ‘oh look it’s your newest beau,’ from Corin her neck frill shaking as she tried to contain her laughter. One day of interacting with Razz and she did _this!_ Edge _hated_ his friends sometimes. 

Though, he knew at least, that it was only in good fun. The jokes didn’t make his spine prickle in a way that made him feel cornered, it didn't make his soul twist in a nauseous kind of ache, it didn’t make him feel as if they expected something from him that Edge had no interest in. 

It took some time at first— to learn how to differentiate the people who wielded their words like barbs (because it was the _words_ that hurt more than the actions, though he’d have to be hard pressed to ever admit such a thing) and those who used them as a balm, as a way to remind him to cover his arms in flower petals— to learn that sometimes the joking wasn’t something he had to hiss and snarl at his whole life.

That people— as foolish as they were, for choosing to do so— would love him in a way that Edge _wanted_ to be loved, never asking for more. For something he didn’t want to give. 

Wiping the scowl off his face, Edge looked at the other monster, doing his best to ignore Corin’s laughing and the magic that wants to build on his cheeks as Stretch looked at the backboard, a stupidly large smile taking form.

“you liked it!” 

“YOUR ORDER—” 

“Liked what, Edgelord?” Corin cut in before Edge could steamroll the conversation. Bumping her hip against his own, she stepped closer to the counter and gave Stretch a winning smile. They had time to kill today; Margie had just left and Stretch was the first customer since.

“Well, hello there handsome,” Edge resisted the overwhelming need to rub a hand down his face. Stretch colored a bright yellow as Corin continued, firmly taking her place to bat. “Y’know, Edgelord really has t’ stop hoardin’ you all to himself— really you get all the cute customers.” 

“uh,” Stretch snuck a glance Edge’s way that was very clearly a, _please help me_ , if Edge had ever seen one. Turning on his heel he grabbed a jug from Vanilla Ice and goes about practicing a swan. “i, uh, sorry?”

Corin smiled, teeth gleaming like the rictus of a bear trap. Seemed her flirt or fight instincts was firmly set on Flirt for the day. “Nothing to apologize for sweetheart, what can I do ya for?”

“Could I delight ya in an _Edgeplosion?”_ She continued on when Stretch blinks in confusion.

_“CORIN.”_ Edge gritted out, glare settled firmly on the side of her head. His co-worker doesn’t so much as flinch with the concentrated beam of death and destruction pointed at her. In fact her smile grew wider at the snort Stretch let out.

The taller skeleton slouched, his shoulders _falling_ as he snuck another glance Edge’s way. “i, uh, i don’t know, tell me about it? is it _spicy?”_

“The spiciest,” Corin confirmed, one hand coming up to grip at Edge’s shoulder even as he looked at her like he might a bug under his shoe. “Bit of cinnamon, a pinch of nutmeg, _and_ if you can believe it, even some cayenne pepper, all safely sourced, like our own local Edgelord here!”

“I HATE YOU.” 

Corin continued on as if she’d never even heard him. “So, handsome what do ya say? Ready for a real kicker?”

“mm-hmm ‘m usually a sweets kinda guy and you two look pretty darn sweet,” -Edge groaned already grabbing what he needed to make the worst named item on their menu for the day. Corin just snickered at his anguish.- “but… i guess i could go for something a little _heated,_ honey.”

“Comin’ right up!” Corin leaned an arm up against the counter as Edge dealt with the drink, her tail waving around in amusement behind her. “Now, what exactly did chief here like? Because i kinda like what ‘m seein’, toots.”

“NO FLIRTING ON THE CLOCK,” Edge reminded. Her tail just taps at his thigh in disagreement, Stretch’s disbelieving laughter echoing in the building.

“is this uh, how you usually act when you’re not grumpy, edge?” 

Edge narrowed his sockets handing over the cup as Stretch paid. Stretch just gave him a grin. Wide and twitchy still, but nerves clearly tamped down from the other day. 

“SINCE WHEN DID _I_ GIVE YOU PERMISSION—”

“oh, yeah!” Stretch barreled over the words as he dug his wallet out of his jean pocket. Edge glowered at the hand holding two twenties— because two twenties was two twenties and most people barely tipped— with barely withheld contempt. “your tip...s! cause, y’know, i forgot last time?”

He took the bills with the same apprehension a zoo-keeper might have when feeding a lion. Stretch rocked on his heels, the yellow spreading across his skull again, “so, uh, ya got a drink, huh?”

“YES.”

“Edgelord here is about as spicy as it gets here so we _had_ to make something after him,” Corin grabbed a stool after making sure no one else would come in and hopped on top, “you’d be pretty surprised how many people try and hit up gramps here.”

“I AM NOT EVEN THAT OLD.” -Corin rolled her eyes, waving a scaled hand in his direction when Edge goes about reorganizing the cups with nothing else to do.

“Bu-t-t-t _you,”_ She pointed a finger at Stretch who just gave a nervous smile, drink still held un-sipped in hand until Edge passed him a bottle of honey. Corin just narrowed her eyes, “ Spill! Requirement of becoming a regular is gossip!” 

“... gossip?”

Corin nodded. “Yeah—”

“IGNORE HER,” Edge cut in passing his co-worker his newly finished practice cup that she eyed like gold. “SHE SIMPLY LIKES GOSSIP. DON’T LET HER CON YOU INTO SHARING THINGS YOU DON’T WANT TO.” The glare makes it very apparent that Stretch should shut the fuck up about the one book.

“right, yeah, i’ll uh do _that,”_ -Edge nodded in acknowledgement motioning for the other monster to sit.- “is it really okay for me to just…” Stretch waved to the empty cafe and then to them. 

Edge sighed. “YES. IT IS NOT UNCOMMON FOR THE CAFE TO HAVE VERY SLOW DAYS, OFTEN WE TALK TO REGULARS IF THEY CAN SPARE THE TIME OR WE CLEAN. YOU ARE ALLOWED TO SIT AND TALK IF YOU’D LIKE.”

“And give me your number.” Corin tacked on with a wink.

Stretch just chuckled settling at one of the seats by the counter. He was still nervous— and it didn’t seem like it would be going away anytime soon— but this wasn’t bad. Finger curled around his cup he watched the two behind the counter bicker back and forth. No this wasn’t bad at all… new and frankly a little scary, but Stretch could appreciate it.

The world didn’t— _wouldn’t_ — stop for him, and he knew that, with a frightening kind of clarity. Stretch was not the end all be all, and maybe if he was younger, it might have saddened him that he was a mere blip in the world; to be colorful and bright, but so easily snuffed out. Now? He accepted it. Monsters lived longer, _far_ longer than humans, and it was okay to be scared of things, but he wanted out of his bubble— as safe and warm as it was, Stretch new it wasn’t something that could last forever— to give this kindness to himself. This _attempt_ at interacting with the world that was so much and so beautiful all at the same time that it made his head spin.

It was nice to hear this banter, (“NO YOU MAY _NOT_ MAKE ALL STAR THE NEW FRIDGE THEME!”, “oh come _on_ chief! We need a little more pep in our step!”), to have this warm cup of sweet and spicy that made him feel like he’s curled up on his and Blue’s couch while playing a campaign with people he’s so _close to_ , but has so many miles a part that it could be an adventure of its own. This is _nice._

Stretch felt _comfortable._ His nerves would always be there, and his anxiety would wreak havoc like a monsoon, and yeah sometimes a depressive episode would sock him in the face like a wrecking ball, but… maybe Blue was right. He was awkward, and clumsy, and could ramble about his interests until the sun went up, came down, and went up again, but he still deserved people. 

So yeah, he wasn’t _too_ sure about how he was going to exactly makes friends with Stabby McStabberson, or really anyone, but Stretch was going to give it a try. As his brother said, he’d let the cat that could definitely kill him, interact on his own time. 

“NOT TO YOUR LIKING?” Edge stopped in front of him, a brow bone raised as he looked over the barely sipped cup in front of Stretch. “OR IS YOUR DELICATE PALATE OF ONLY HONEY INCAPABLE OF TAKING THE HEAT.”

“We’ve talked about this! No bullying the customers!”

“SOME OF THEM COME HERE TO BE BULLIED.” Edge said back just as smoothly, not looking away from Stretch the pricks of his eyes drilling into him with enough power that Stretch would wager could cow an earthquake. 

“oh, no it’s fine!” Stretch downed the whole cup tongue forming and all to show that he enjoys it, just to hack from the sucker punch to his taste buds that Corin wheezed at. Tears pricking at the sides of his sockets Stretch wondered where he went wrong.

“‘s— fuck this hurts!— but ‘s great!” He continued on desperately not even noticing when a glass of milk is put into his hands until he was downing it.

“CLEARLY SMART DECISIONS AREN’T YOUR FORTE.” Stretch scrunched up his face taking the second cup passed to him without comment. 

“okay,” He coughed and Stretch is like eighty percent certain he still had _powder_ on his tongue. “maybe not the smartest decision.”

“OH YOU THINK NOW DO YOU.”

“ _but,_ it was good, just hurt like a train.”

With a roll of his eyes Edge goes about making their smallest size of Stretch’s usual as Corin gawked in the back, (“you’re giving up your free drink!”) and the other skeleton just furrowed his brow in confusion. Edge wasn’t about to be the reason someone had a bad experience with the shop.

“ON THE HOUSE… NEXT TIME THINK BEFORE YOU DRINK SOMETHING LIKE IT’S A SHOT AT A CLUB. YOU MIGHT LIVE LONGER.” 

It’s only when Edge’s back is turned that Stretch slipped a few extra bills into the tip jar, shrugging at the look Corin sent him as the head of the trio updates the backboard to _remove_ the hastily scribbled _edgeplosion_ from the menu.

Sitting back in his chair with a pleased hum, Stretch smiled around his straw as Corin continued to motion in confusion to the tip jar, even going as far as to grab a sticky note and write: _why do you pay to get bullied?!_

Stretch just shrugged. This drink was way better than the hellscape that just tore the life out of his tongue, he was never getting swindled into drinking something with spice in it ever again.

***

“So,” Corin started, arm awkwardly resting on the door frame as Edge restocked their stash of coffee beans. He looked at her with a raised brow, a look of absolute boredom on his face. “Are you going to eat out today?”

She waved a hand out to the empty cafe. Stretch had left a little bit ago and even while he was there the day had… been oddly slow. “I think you should eat out today,” She continued, not even giving Edge a chance to talk, “You know ya gave your _free drink_ away,” Edge rolled his eyes. The free drinks aren’t that important. “And I know you never bring anything and since it’s an apocalypse in here— you should go. I’ll man the fort.” 

“YOU’RE NOT GOING TO LET UP UNTIL YOU FORCE ME OUT THE DOOR ARE YOU?” 

“Nope,” Corin said, popping the ‘p’ as she already moved to push him out the door, a twenty being shoved into his pocket. Standing by the employee and waving a hand she continued, “Take some time today, chief! I can handle it if you need a bit of time.”

And then the door is closing with its usual bang and squeal mixture that could make a weaker person wince at the sound. Edge for a brief moment just stood there, blinks, and then with a sigh that is mixed parts fond and annoyed he turned on his heel to make his way down into the business district. It wouldn’t do him any good to throw a fuss, Corin would just phone their boss and then _he_ would force Edge to take a break. 

It was snowing today, or well, it had started last night from the sudden storm, but right now it was soft. Light. Crunched quietly beneath his shoes as Edge unfolded the neck of his sweater so that it covered his nose— he’d just have to risk his eye sockets getting bombarded. Nothing else was open up to the cold after all, not that Edge particularly wanted it to be.

Sockets lidding as he walked Edge took in the buildings he walked past each and every day, but never took the time to _see._ It wasn’t necessarily… empty, just heavily concentrated in certain areas, which, a little odd. The buildings down twenty-first street weren’t necessarily known for having on a _single_ hot spot. It changed day to day, with each place having their regulars and others having a rotating pick. 

It was just his luck that the one joint he could get some tea and a damn omelette that wasn’t stupidly expensive was overflowing with people acting like they’d lost their heads. Scowling Edge rose up to his full height before squeezing himself into _Smoke’s Sanctuary_ , not caring that he had to aim a few jabs to people’s ribs to get through. 

They should _know_ better than to flock to some place and not order anything. If you were there just to loiter in an actual establishment where loitering wasn’t encouraged you were just being a nuisance! He hissed when some asshole crowded into his space and nearly takes off his head with their fucking _arm._

“LOOK BEFORE YOU WAVE THAT THING, YOU BUFFON!” They startle, a horrendously bright suit coming into view as Edge glowered up at them, before promptly side-stepping them to take his place in line, “FUCKING SUITS AND THEIR INABILITY TO _WAIT.”_

The crowd swarmed closer as the Fashion Disaster behind him tried to create some space with an apologetic, “APOLOGIES FOR THE INTRUSION! I HADN’T EXPECTED MY… ARRIVAL TO CAUSE SUCH A COMMOTION.” 

Edge could feel his socket twitch in withheld ire. Of course they were some kind of famous dancing monkey. Far too many monsters to really pay attention— including _skeletons_ (which of course the buffoon just had to be)— to until they made themselves memorable and Edge really wasn’t in the mood.

“HAVE YOU NO SPINE?” He hissed back when a human about barrels into him with their gaggle of children to ask the monster for a picture. By the throne Edge hated celebrities. This same swarming had occurred once in _Dripp_ and he swore then and there that he would rather take a blaster from Red on one of his rampages than ever deal with this again.

“TELL THEM _NO! TO GIVE YOU SPACE! TO STOP ACTING LIKE BARBARIANS!_ HAVE YOU NO DECORUM?” He pressed, tamping down the desire to summon a bone wall in the middle of Smoke’s shop (who looked as if he was on the verge of fizzling out, his typical green looking _sickly)._ Slipping the twenty the elemental Monster’s way and ordering his— rare— usual Edge spun on his heel to stare down the swarm of harpies screaming their heads off. “ARE YOU INCAPABLE OF IT? I WILL DEAL WITH THEM _GLADLY_ IF SO.”

They back up only a few steps as the other skeleton sweated at the sheer hostility in Edge’s gaze. Clearing their throat they turned a nervous smile to the crowd. “EVERYONE AS THIS MONSTER HAS MADE QUITE CLEAR, THIS INVASION OF SPACE IS MAKING THE ESTABLISHMENT CROWDED AND IS INTERRUPTING THE FLOW OF BUSINESS, IF YOU COULD EXIT IF YOU AREN’T HERE TO PURCHASE SOMETHING IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED.”

And then, almost as an afterthought they added on, “I APPRECIATE YOUR EXCITEMENT OF MY ARRIVAL AND WOULD ENJOY SPEAKING WITH YOU _AFTER_ , THIS ESTABLISHMENT HAS BEEN CLEARED. ONLY THEN HOWEVER, AS I KNOW THAT YOU AND MONSTER ALIKE HAD NO INTENTIONS OF BEING RUDE, YES?”

The crowd slowly started to dismiss itself as humans and monsters alike start to mumble to themselves in horror at their behavior. Edge’s glare doesn’t cease even as the other skeleton gave him a million dollar smile. 

“NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD PUT MORE THOUGHT INTO _WHERE_ YOU GO AND _HOW_ YOU GO ABOUT DOING IT BEFORE YOU DO.” He said curtly, a bit of heat packed into the words before he was taking his food to go. Because no way was Edge staying in that hellscape.

“OH! WAIT! LET ME—”

Edge rolled his eyes. He had no time for imbeciles that refused to pay attention to the disturbances they caused others, it didn’t matter if it was well meaning or not; a nuisance was still a nuisance and Edge had no time for them.

The walk back to the cafe greeted him with a whistle from Corin as he put his lunch down with far more force than he’d ever typically use, but that’s what irritation did to him. 

“Damn, who the fuck spat in your coffee?”

“SOME _FOOL_ THAT FIGURED THEIR STATUS WOULDN’T CAUSE PROBLEMS FOR OTHER PEOPLE.” 

“Their status?” Corin muttered, a squint to her eyes before she went, “ _oh!_ Some richy? Somebody famous? Spill! Spill! Spill! Y’know you can’t just complain and leave me in the dark, Edgelord!” 

“C’mon!” She bargained, when she notices Edge shoot a look to the front. “Nobody’s even _here!_ ”

“UGH, FINE. DON’T SAY I NEVER DO ANYTHING FOR YOU.”

“I hardly ever do that.” Edge sent her a disbelieving look that she chuckled at. “Okay, I don’t do it _too_ often.”

“A WALKING DISASTER DECIDED THEY WOULD JUST UP AND ENTER AN ESTABLISHMENT WITH HARDLY ANY FOREWARNING. IT WAS SWARMED BY HARPIES, CORIN, AND _CHILDREN.”_

She snorted. “Yeah, yeah, both me and the _sun_ are well aware that you don’t like people. Maybe they just forgot?”

“IT IS POSSIBLE, BIT IT IS STILL QUITE RUDE TO THE OWNER AND ITS PATRONS.”

With a huff he opened his container of food pausing every few bites to complain about the undue swarming that had occurred in Smoke’s place. By the end of it all Corin is just laughing at him, tail waving about in amusement at his ire.

Sometimes Edge really hated his co-worker. Digging into his pocket mid omelette bite he trier not to look at the screen as if it’s going to impale him at any moment.

“Hey, chief you okay, there? Seen a ghost? Cause there ain’t _nobody_ else here?” Corin tried to joke, uncurling from where she’s got her legs pulled up on the chair after she made the decision to just relax. Not a single soul was in the shop and it didn’t look like it was going to change anytime soon. 

“MY BROTHER.” He groused setting the phone on the table.

“Oh… well, look I know I ain’t really got a place to say this, but… why don’t you answer?”

Edge looked at her, the look passing over just how idiotic he thought the suggestion was without words.

“Look! It’s just a suggestion! I don’t really know the situation or nothin’. But we ain’t got anyone askin’ for drinks… so it’s just a suggestion.”

He slid his gaze back down to his phone, the newest message peering up at him like Pandora’s box.

_Red_

_can we talk?_

“THERE MIGHT STILL BE CUSTOMERS.” Edge said simply, even as Corin rolled her eyes, arms going up in exasperation.

“You and I both know it wouldn’t be enough to the point where I couldn’t handle it! Just _talk_ to him! You can’t be a hypocrite about your own problems, chief and you know it. So answer it.”

Sighing Edge looked at his phone again, then to Corin, received the world’s most impatient hand wave, and then stared at his phone again. Sliding his finger across the screen and typing the password in he tried his best to ignore Corin’s shout of victory, (“there ya go, chief! Not so bad now, huh?”), and tried not to immediately set the phone down again. 

It wasn’t even that they were on _bad_ terms, Edge would even vouch that they were in a _decent_ if not _good_ place right now. He simply didn’t want to deal with Red through texting of all things, just because they weren’t the kind of brothers to do such a thing. Their underground was rough, experienced fights and violence every day, and of course he and Red had looked after one another, but they had _issues._

Big ones. They'd agreed to go to therapy because of how long they’d gone without talking about things and just _doing_ because monsters didn’t… talk in their underground. Feelings, emotions, anything that could make you vulnerable wasn’t discussed. You weren’t nice out in public, you weren’t… close in public on the chance that another monster would target you.

They did what they had thought was best to keep themselves alive and Edge was… uncomfortable with the still— relatively— new effort that Red had put into trying to interact with him in ways besides eating with him, besides asking if his work as captain was good, besides the _old_ normal. Edge had been the same kind of distant. The same amount of detached with his older brother when he made sure his sentry stations were fixed, and safe, and that Red was simply acting like he was asleep and not _really._

It was why he moved. It was too much. Far too much encroachment on Edge’s space and his comfort at a speed that he wasn’t fine with. Wasn’t _accustomed_ to… it wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the effort, but Red had an easier time adjusting here than Edge had and well… 

_Red_

_I. well i know we don’t do this_

_yeah. this is awkward for me too boss_

_i get that u probably aren’t up for talkin_

_but i gotta ask anyway_

_can we talk?_

_ok._

For a few moments it felt like those two letters were enough to make his soul stop in an odd kind of nervousness. Edge was… well aware of the power he had as well as the power that Red did. That his brother could take fewer hits than him, but could become a siege weapon at the drop of the hat and the fact had never scared him? So why was it that a _conversation_ did?

(maybe it was the fact that in face of it all they were strangers. Brothers certainly, but unknowns to each other). 

Those three bubbles popped up. Disappeared. Popped. Settled:

_Red_

_how are you?_

And it makes him think. His brother didn’t often use full, or correct spelling, and didn't often hesitate to send something. Red either did or he didn’t. There isn’t much of a want to eat anymore.

_Work is… fine_

_Red_

_No._

_How are_ **_you_ ** _, boss?_

Somewhere in the background he could hear Corin say she’ll clock out for him and Edge just sat there. It isn’t a difficult question, or it _shouldn’t_ be, but from Red he can’t help but think it is similar to a loaded gun. 

Edge set the phone down, just long enough to finish his food and his tea as he thought of the best way he should respond. This isn’t what most people went through did they? An odd sort of limbo where he sits and wonders how to respond to someone who has yet _hasn’t_ been part of his life. 

_I am doing well. I have eaten_

_Red_

_Yeah i figured you’d say something like that_

_Look_

_I know i kinda just said i was going to drop in but_

_Would you actually be fine with it?_

Was he? 

It wasn’t something Edge was particularly dreading. It was bound to be uneasy, uncomfortable and filled with an awkwardness that was kind of their normal since getting to the surface, but Edge wasn’t _against_ Red showing up. Just… kind of neutral. There wasn’t much he did. His phone buzzes again.

_Red_

_I’d make sure it was on the weekend._

_I remember you said you work a lot._

His fingers move without thought to answer. 

_Ok. i’ll see you?_

Edge turned it off before anything else could come through, the back of his skull resting against the chair. This shouldn’t be this hard. He was the former captain of the guard. Fearless in battle and had a whip for a tongue. A simple interaction with his brother shouldn’t be so stilted. So difficult to navigate. Like one of his old puzzles, but far less fun. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look a bit of info on Red's and Edge's relationship *pops party poppers*
> 
> [the blog](https://little-guy-writes.tumblr.com/)


	5. Track Five: Devil on My Shoulder - Faith Marie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda of a smaller-ish set up chapter for something that'll hopefully be longer next chapter, Oh and more soft boys

The stars were shining bright. Soft light streaming through Edge’s uncovered window, stretching wide as the sea. They were beautiful like this, always beautiful really, a sight that he got to see in person now, as often as he wanted instead of the ravaged tops of the caves in Waterfall. Edge didn’t think he’d ever get tired of it. 

Resting his head against the side of his bed Edge’s thoughts wandered. Red was coming. Tomorrow they’d agreed after he’d worked up the— courage? Grit? Willpower? Acceptance?— ability to turn on his phone again and answer his brother a day later, long after his shift was over and he’d worked out what he wanted to reply. And then, as usual, lost each and every word to something new.

_Saturday works._

Cold. Detached. Just as distant as down below, because contrary to popular belief Edge _did_ know how to interact with people. Granted it wasn’t many and he hadn’t really tried to increase the amount, but he did know how to be enthusiastic, or at the very least how to be more than civil. The… effort and the words were harder with his brother. The monster had helped raise him, had fed him, clothed him, but somewhere there was a disconnect. 

He whistled through his nose hardly twitching when his door creaked open, and Razz plopped down next to him ,wearing the ugly pajama pants Edge had bought him as a joke, a vibrant pink with green flamingos up and down the pants leg. 

Razz tossed an arm around his shoulders, “I CAN HEAR YOU THINKING FROM MY ROOM, ASSHOLE.” Edge hummed not looking away from the stars, or bothering to offer up an apology, Razz came on his own after all. He didn’t have to apologize for having a friend that had an uncanny sense. “WHAT’S KEEPING YOU UP?”

“THE STARS ARE BEAUTIFUL AREN’T THEY?” Edge offered up, instead of answering. He didn’t want to talk about that quite yet, just focus on the beautiful things (not the ugly), the things that never seemed to crumble. 

With a sigh Razz dragged the comforter from the bed to wrap around them both. To him personally, it was too… soft. Not that Razz particularly disliked soft feeling things, but it wasn’t for him, not in the way that it was for Edge, or his brother, or any of the other people in the world that liked soft things. He couldn’t relax in the way that Edge did with it— it was why _his_ had a coarseness to it. 

“YEAH, THEY’RE PRETTY NICE.” With the lights above unable to really see them Edge curled their fingers together, slow and careful, as he always was and yeah maybe Razz can’t help but think it’s silly, the annoyed, (“STOP YOUR FUCKING LAUGHING, HYENA.”) even more so. Things are different for them. Nothing was meant from it besides some form of comfort and they both knew that, but it didn’t ever stop Edge from being a masochist and avoiding the things he liked. “YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT THEM TONIGHT?

Tilting his head to rest against Edge’s own he let the time tick by as their own comfortable silence spread across the room like a veil. Nights like these weren’t bad. Rare, of course, but never bad, it was usually how they ended up sharing a room. Bony arms and legs somehow fitting together like puzzle pieces instead of sloppily made pretzels and Razz would be a liar if he ever said that he wasn’t happy that he met Edge. or that they had somehow fumbled their way into this. 

Edge was an asshole, a _big_ asshole, but in a way he was Razz’s asshole and they didn’t always talk about meaningful things, often already content with the fact that they found someone that they were just comfortable with. An in-between if Razz could call it that. Nothing better or worse than words they’d both heard of— that never quite fit, because what did define them? Was it closeness? They had that. In spades he’d even wager. Was it an emotional connection? They had that too. The only thing the didn’t was that this wasn't anything more than platonic and too often people didn’t understand _didn’t_ make it less important— it was simply _different._

“HOW’S YOUR BROTHER?” It’s mumbled out Edge’s jaw barely moving to form the words and Razz? Well, he squeezed his roommate’s hand as a sign that he can say more. “YOU KNOW ABOUT RED AND I, BUT YOU NEVER REALLY TALK ABOUT YOURS.”

With a chuckle Razz knocked their heads together ignoring the hiss Edge let out. He was dramatic through and through even if he’d never admit it. “IT’S KIND OF LIKE YOURS,” Razz admitted, the flash of soft crimson that lets him know that Edge was studying him (he did the same. When he was comfortable and Edge would ramble his own purple would light up, and he could never figure out why. Fondness perhaps? It did that with Slim when he was younger too), and they’d just sit. 

“I’M PROUD OF HIM, BUT… I ENCROACHED TOO MUCH IN OUR UNDERGROUND,” Edge made an odd noise in his not-throat that made him laugh, even as a hand shovec at his side in retaliation. “I STILL DO I THINK. I HAD TO PLAN EVERYTHING, WHEN THINGS HAPPENED, WHEN I WOULD GO OUT, WHEN _HE_ WOULD GO OUT. IT WAS… IT WAS HURTING US BOTH EVEN WHEN I THOUGHT IT WAS KEEPING US SAFE.”

“DO YOU THINK YOU’RE BETTER?”

Razz looked down at him, a smile, real and sad, worked its way on his face as he said, “NOT ENOUGH FOR US TO BE BACK IN ONE ANOTHER’S LIVES. I STILL HAVE DAYS WHERE MY FIRST THOUGHT AFTER WAKING UP IS THAT I HAVE TO CALL HIM AND MAKE SURE HE’S BEING PRODUCTIVE, OR THAT HE’S STAYING INSIDE TO BE SAFE.” He shook his head tracking the fractures in Edge’s hand, “THAT ISN’T HEALTHY. I DON’T WANT _US_ TO BE LIKE THAT HERE. HE HAS OPPORTUNITIES HERE— NO VIOLENCE.”

Then, after a moment of silence, he added, “HE LIKES COLLEGE.” and Edge doesn’t comment on the fact that it sounds wet. 

“WHAT IS HE DOING?”

It’s still wet, but even the most unfamiliar with Razz could understand the raw fondness. “HORTICULTURAL SCIENCE. YOU KNOW… BEFORE OUR QUEEN WAS…” Edge just nodded already knowing the words without them being spoken: _forgiven and no longer feared._ “BUTTERCUPS WEREN’T ALLOWED IN OUR UNDERGROUND. THE RUINS WERE BARREN AND HER CASTLE HAD NOTHING… I DON’T KNOW HOW HE DID IT, BUT SLIM GREW SOME. THEY WERE BEAUTIFUL, I THOUGHT THEY WERE STARS AT FIRST.”

“STARS ARE ABOVE US IDIOT,” Edge said, just as fond even as Razz scoffed.

“I KNOW THAT! I DIDN’T KNOW IT THEN BECAUSE I’D NEVER SEEN THEM, BEFORE SO I THOUGHT THEY WERE JUST WEIRD FLOWERS.” 

“IS THAT WHY YOU MADE ME HELP YOU SEARCH FOR THOSE BOOKS A FEW WEEKS AGO?”

When Razz had practically dragged him out of bed, forced him to sit at their computer, and explain to him which books were about gardening and which were just about the _types_ of fauna and flora in the world. It had gone on for a few hours before his asshole of a roommate decided he was just going to all of them in their cart and send them wherever. 

“MAYBE.”

“ASSHOLE.”

“OH YOU _LOVED_ IT. YOU ALWAYS HAVE YOUR NOSE STUCK IN A BOOK AND THAT WAS PRACTICALLY THE SAME THING.” 

Edge just rolled his eyes. It definitely wasn’t. “MY BROTHER DOESN’T EVEN _KNOW_ I READ. LET ALONE WHAT I READ.”

“EMBARRASSED?” There’s no teasing in it. Just another squeeze to his hand and an arm thrown over his shoulders as a half-hug. 

“I DON’T KNOW.” He admitted quietly, all sharp edges and harshness bleeding away into something… not uncertain, because Edge wasn’t uncertain, just lost perhaps? Which wasn’t that just as bad. He was the Great and Terrible Papyrus and here he was on the floor of his shared apartment talking about the failure of a relationship he had with his brother. 

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND IT,” Razz started, their legs tangled together at some point as he looked up at the stars, “BUT I LOVE THE WAY THAT YOU LOVE IT. I KNOW WHAT YOU’VE TOLD ME ABOUT RED, AND _ONLY_ WHAT YOU’VE TOLD ME, BUT THERE MIGHT BE A CHANCE HE COULD TOO.” 

“MAYBE.” 

With a sigh Razz untangled himself as he moved to close the shutters, the patter of his feet returning as he tugged Edge up. “I KNOW YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, AND IT IS LATER, BUT…” A pause as they shuffle onto the bed, arms and legs tangling like the last puzzle piece all over again. Comfortable. Safe. Different. “IN CASE YOU EVER NEED IT, I WILL BE THE VOICE THAT TELLS YOU TO COVER YOUR ARMS IN FLOWER PETALS.”

And Edge laughed, uproarious and uncaring as Razz snorted into his shoulder. “DID YOU _REALLY_ JUST QUOTE ONE OF MY BOOKS BACK AT ME?” 

There’s a shrug. “MAYBE I DID. MAYBE I DIDN’T JUST TAKE THE DAMN WORDS TO HEART ASSHOLE.”

“GOD YOU’RE SUCH A SAP. I NEVER SIGNED UP FOR THIS,”

“YEAH, WELL, YOU HAVE ME ANYWAY SO GET USED TO IT. BECAUSE I AIN’T GOING ANYWHERE UNLESS YOU TELL ME.” 

And maybe sleep does come easier. But it would definitely be after Edge kicked his roommate and _certainly_ not when their souls settle at the same pace and it feels like time has stopped, as if Edge isn’t quite so alone any more and _okay._ Or, at the very least, on the journey of being okay.

It’s definitely when he kicked and not because of that. 

***

The thing that nobody tells you when you share a bed with somebody is that it’s a fucking pain to get out of said bed without losing an arm! Or at least, that has been Razz’s experience with it almost every time he and Edge fall asleep in the same area. One eye practically sealed shut with a will of its own, he started the long process of working his arm (which is no longer _connected to his socket)_ free from the death grip Edge has on it.

The bastard was a cuddler. He could bitch and yell and argue all he wanted, but Razz _knew._ Someone who didn’t cuddle didn’t steal his fucking arm! To make matters worse there was an awful pounding at their front door and Razz was not about to let World War Three occur because Edge decided he didn’t get enough beauty sleep. 

With a muffled curse he yanked his arm free from the dragon before reattaching it. Still dressed in only his pajama pants (because _no_ for once he couldn’t care less about decency. _Decency_ wasn’t an endless pounding at their front door dammit!) he shuffled his way into the kitchen to start up the coffee maker, slotting in a random one to brew two cups. One for him and one for Edge whenever he woke himself up. 

Easing open their door he hoped it wasn't that fucking minister because they were not at all interested in a prayer group. Glare set in place he hissed out a clipped, “WHAT DO YOU WANT?” 

Because of course there was some fucking emo skeleton Santa. Perfectly normal. The normalist thing in the world is to open their door to see first thing in the morning. Razz _loved_ the city. All of its lunatics and manner-less cur. Did he mention he loved the city?

The monster in front of his just raised a brow bone, mouth opening and Razz closed the door. It was too early for this. Coffee first and then whatever the hell this was going to be.

“don’t just fuckin’ close the door one me, asshole!” Oh great they spoke. Making his way back over to the coffee maker he downed the cup quicker than a flood tearing through a city, eyed the second cup, downed that one after a brief debate and then made a third cup for himself and saved the last for Edge. “‘s my brother in there or not?”

Ah yes. That. it was already Saturday then and Razz _did_ remember that Edge had never really shared that he had a roommate with Red. A slow smirk curled on his face as a numerous amount of new opportunities to fuck with Edge’s brother popped into his head. Maybe a good scare could do him some good?

Coffee cup curled in hand Razz opened the door so that he can lean against the frame, eyeing the taller monster like a scientist studying a microorganism. “CAN YOU COME BACK LATER? PRINCESS HERE IS STILL SLEEPING.” The smile he ended with is as welcoming as a shark set on blood. 

Red socket twitched a flicker of magic forming in his eye and oh, yes Edge had mentioned something about that too. Usually so wonderful with his control underground, but as soon as he was annoyed that control went down the drain. A shame that Razz couldn't rile him up too much, he’s sure Edge would have approved of a little. 

“ _is he here or not, sleazeball,”_ Razz tried not to snort into his coffee. 

_“_ I’M WOUNDED. REALLY,” He said, smile never leaving even as Red returned with a glower of his own eyeing his state of undress with contempt. “DID HE REALLY MENTION NOTHING OF ME?”

“the fuck’re you supposed to be?” His grin grew wider showing off the sharpened tips as Red’s sockets narrow, pin-pricks looking at him like they might a particularly ugly insect. Then a growled, “ _no.”_

Razz looked at him innocently taking a sip of his coffee to keep from laughing. “NO WHAT?”

Red waved a hand at him a disgusted sneer on his face, “i don’t fuckin’ approve of ya. there ain’t no damn way my bro is interested in some weird ass look alike.”

He doesn’t bother to hide his snort this time, because yeah, Razz didn’t feel like arguing with that kind of logic and Edge would grind him into dust if he even _tried._ So, he’d drop it because Razz quite enjoyed living. “GUESS YOU _DO_ HAVE SOME AMOUNT OF INTELLIGENCE IN THAT CONE OF YOURS.”

“The fuck do ya take me for? some fuckin’ low-life that don’t know-a con when he sees one?” Razz sipped his coffee not denying it even as Red rolled his eyes and hip checked him out of the way, which _rude._ Bastard didn’t understand boundaries apparently. Red looked around a surly expression to his face, “where the hell is he, himbo.”

Razz’s eyes bugged. _Himbo!_ _Him?_

“EXCUSE ME?” 

Red looked at him unblinking. “you’re excused. just tell me where he is an’ ya can take your walk home.” 

“I _LIVE_ HERE YOU WALKING SACK OF POTATOES!” 

“yeah, sure, of course you do.” Razz reached for the back of his jacket when Red started to stroll down the hall, “get yer fuckin’ hands off me creep!” 

“HE’S _SLEEPING!”_ Razz hissed, dragging Red to the kitchen ignoring the incredulous look the other monster sent him. “I WILL THROW YOU THE FUCK BACK OUTSIDE IF YOU WAKE HIM.”

“the fuck do ya mean he’s _sleeping?”_

Razz stared at him like he might a particularly stupid animal. Because Red _is._ What kind of brother didn’t even know that their sibling was actually able to get over their fucking sleeping issues?

“he has _insomnia.”_ Red continued, as if it’s _Razz_ who’s in the wrong and incorrect. “he doesn’t just sleep.” 

“DOESN’T HE,” Razz deadpanned, “IT ISN’T THE BEST WAY PERHAPS, BUT IT DOES GET HIM TO SLEEP. HE WORKS ALL THE TIME AROUND _PEOPLE_ SO THAT HE’S SO DRAINED THAT HE PASSES OUT AS SOON AS HE HITS A BED. SO YES ACTUALLY, HE _DOES_ SLEEP.” 

Red huffed, settling himself on _their_ couch without even asking. A rude fucking monster if Razz had ever seen one. Forced his way in like a brute, thought that _Razz_ was lying and plops his ass on their couch without so much as a question of if it was fine. Rude, _rude_ and even more _Rude._

“when the hell does he get up then.” 

Razz eyed him with the same amount of disdain he does the minister. “WHEN HE FEELS LIKE IT. IT VARIES.” Though, he heard Edge’s door ease open as he said it so either he was up on his own or ready to wallop him. Or Red. possible more so Red. Peeking his head down the hall he continues, “COFFEE’S ALREADY MADE, PRINCESS.”

There’s a grumbled reply of ‘thanks’ that’s overlapped by Red’s incredulous (and Razz would wager a bit of heat), “ _why_ are you calling him that?”

Staring the other monster down he took another sip of his coffee. Damn, he forgot to add the sweetener in Edge’s, ah well. “BECAUSE I HAVE PERMISSION TO, ASSHOLE. MAYBE DON’T ASSUME EVERYTHING, HUH? YOU HAVEN’T EXACTLY BEEN AROUND HIM FOR OVER A YEAR.” Which yeah a low blow, but Razz was never one to pull his punches unless he wanted to. 

And then turning on his heel Razz walked into the kitchen to peer over Edge’s shoulder at the scent of food. “THREE SERVINGS. ASSHAT IS HERE EARLY IT SEEMS.”

The groan Edge made could wake the dead as he leaned his head back against Razz’s shoulder. “ _REALLY?”_

_“_ YUP SO CHOP TO IT PRINCESS, OR I MIGHT JUST TOSS HIM OUT,” At the pocket of silence he narrowed his sockets. “EDGE, _NO._ HE’S HERE AND WHILE I DON’T LIKE HIM RIGHT NOW MAYBE THIS CAN BE GOOD. IF NOT WE TOSS HIM TO THE STREET.”

“DEAL.”

With a nod Razz made his way back to the living room shoving Red to the other side of the couch so that he can act as a well needed buffer between the two. This was going to be awkward, but as Edge’s roommate and probably only explicitly stated friend, well Razz wasn’t just going to leave him to the wolves. Even if the wolf was his brother and Razz kind of wanted to sock the bastard for all the nasty looks. 

And silent the couch is. News on only as a way to make it seem like an odd death sentence _wasn’t_ hanging above both of them as a warning. Stretching out his legs and tossing an arm on the back of the couch when Edge finally comes to sit he sent his roommate a _look._

Clearing his non-existent throat after what has to be the tensest first three bites of scrambled egg and vegetable stir fry Edge popped the bubble. “HOW LONG AGO DID YOU GET HERE?” 

“last night. i crashed at a hotel before tryin’ to find this place and got to meet your _wonderful_ roommate,” Razz just smiled, showing off his teeth in return even as Edge dug an elbow into his side. The disgusted look Red sends him is worth it. “ya couldn’t find nothin’ better than this creep i take it.” 

“NOT A CREEP.” Edge corrected, “HIS NAME IS RAZZ AND HE’S ONE OF THE IMBECILES IN THIS CITY THAT HAS HIS SHIT TOGETHER.”

“AW YOU _DO_ LOVE ME.”

“I WILL STAB YOU.” Red looked at them with a vague look of confusion as Razz stole food off of Edge’s plate and doesn’t immediately get pulled into a fight. “STOP _STEALING_ MY EGGS YOU CREATIN! YOU HAVE YOUR OWN!”

“YOURS ARE BETTER.” Razz snickered stabbing his fork into one even as Edge took more of his vegetables. “OH COME _ON_ YOU CAN’T BITCH AT ME AND THEN IMMEDIATELY DO THE SAME THAT’S NOT HOW THIS WORKS.”

“RETALIATION.”

“RETALIATION MY ASS YOU’RE JUST PETTY.”

Edge looked at him in a way that Razz can only imagine a pure-breed cat might look at a cur on the street far below him. “WHAT ABOUT IT? STOP TAKING MY EGGS!”

“NO. GIVE ME BACK MY VEGETABLES FIRST AND I’LL STOP.”

Red shifted on his end of the couch gaze flicking between what’s on his plate and then the eggs rapidly being stolen off his brother’s before very awkwardly— as in Razz would compare it to a baby giraffe trying to figure out how to move— sliding some onto Edge’s plate. 

“you ain’t gonna fuckin’ grow if you don’t eat,” It’s grumbled and Red is drawn as tight as a whip in his corner of the couch as Edge just looks at his plate. 

With a huff Razz took over, “YEAH I’M NOT EATIN’ THAT ONE, PRINCESS THAT’S ALL YOURS.” Because he _did_ know how to help in his own dumb way and these two? Needed that shit in spades.

“IT’S JUST _EGGS_ RAZZ,” Edge scoffed, eating them as Red fumed next to him with his own muttered, (“oh you won’t fuckin’ eat the eggs i touched, huh ya ass?”) and all Razz does is lean into the back of the couch rubbing the palm of his hand against Edge’s shoulder in victory. “YOU’RE INSUFFERABLE. THE ABSOLUTE WORST. IT’S A WONDER THAT I MAKE YOU ANY FOOD AT ALL.”

“I AM _AMAZING!_ I JUST HAVE STANDARDS.”

“THEY’RE EGGS! THE SAME EGGS THAT I MADE!” 

Besides them Red snorted the sound soft and kind of confused, “sure fuckin’ grateful ain’t he, boss?”

“UGH, MORE LIKE AS FUSSY AS A CHILD.”

“I HELP PAY THE BILLS AND YOU KNOW IT.” Razz snipped, a fond smile on his face. “I JUST REFUSE TO LET SOMETHING THAT’S BEEN TOUCHED BY SOMEONE I DON’T KNOW GO ANYWHERE NEAR MY DELICATE PALATE.”

“WE’RE SKELETONS!” Edge scoffed shoving an egg into his mouth before Razz can throw a faux-fit, ignoring the way that he feels a little lighter at the choked laugh Red let out at the action. It was odd. So, _so_ very odd to be sitting on a couch together after more than a year and feel both out of place and like the gap wasn’t a ravine. “WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO? MAKE YOU SUDDENLY WANT TO EAT AT A GREASE TRAP?”

Razz skulls scrunched up in horror, “DON’T YOU _DARE_ JOKE ABOUT THAT! CAN YOU IMAGINE, _ME_ AT ONE OF THOSE HORRENDOUS JOINTS, AND COMING HOME WITH GREASE STAINS? NO! _DISGUSTING.”_

With an awkward cough Red called their attention back, plate scrapped clean and carefully sat on their table. It made them both raise a brow when he _fidgeted,_ “i, uh, i know this is probably your day off an’ all boss,” Razz narrowed his sockets, scooching a little closer so that his hip bumps Edge’s, “that maybe you _do_ catch up on sleep, or just stay in or do whatever it is you do.”

Yeah, that was definitely the phrasing of someone who didn’t really know what it is exactly that their sibling enjoyed to do. Or really was willing to do. Weekends were _their_ days. Days to bitch about work and recuperate and read or watch stupid video ns on the undernet or the internet; it just depended on their mood of the week. They didn’t _go out_ on the weekends. Not after spending the whole week around people they didn't really want to be around in the first place. 

A bit of sweat beaded on Red’s skull. “y’know i thought since i was gonna stick around for a bit and check out the place i thought maybe you could show me around, or uh, we could go to the bookstore or somethin’?” 

Razz narrowed his sockets even further. Red didn’t know Edge _liked_ to read, so it was more than a little odd that it was the first place he mentioned and not some other more fitting place that most people assumed from Edge’s appearance— and frankly Razz had expected the same assumption from Red. 

“THE BOTH OF US?” Razz schmoozed, smile gaining a sharp edge as Red started to sweat even more, and it’s certainly _not_ from that heavy jacket of his. It was still quite cold. “WE TEND TO ENJOY OUR WEEKENDS TOGETHER AND I’M A FAR BETTER GUIDE THAN EDGE IS.”

“BESIDES,” He added when Red gives a nervous chuckle. “THIS GIVES YOU MORE TIME TO SEE THAT WE’RE VERY GOOD ROOMMATES. SO, WHAT DO YOU SAY?” 

  
that’s fine, i just figured we could start wit’ somethin’ slow. ‘s been a year boss and from what pissy here says you don’t do much besides sleep an’ work. goin’ out could do ya some good!” 

“RIGHT… IT’S QUITE EARLY STILL HOWEVER AND MANY OF THE SHOPS DON’T OPEN UNTIL SEVEN OR EIGHT, SO IF IT WOULDN’T BE A HINDRANCE TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS WE’D LIKE TO ENJOY OUR MORNING RITUALS.” 

“and what the hell are those?” 

Edge just groaned as Razz reached for the remotes, a tired hand pinching at his nose bridge. “DRAMAS,” He replied, sounding as tired as an old man on his deathbed, ignoring the excited elbow dig into his rib cage. Red just raised a brow. “REALLY, REALLY FUCKING _TERRIBLE_ PERIOD DRAMAS.”

“IT’S _SHAKESPEAREAN_ DRAMAS TODAY YOU UNCULTURED SWINE.” The groan got louder. “OH HUSH! IT’S MIDSUMMER NIGHT'S DREAM! YOU AGREED TO WATCHING IT SO SUCK IT UP BUTTERCUP.”

“I HATE YOU.” Edge mumbled, trying to wiggle free from the hold Razz has on his shoulder. “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME. THEY’RE _TERRIBLE.”_

_“MASTERPIECES!”_

_“HORRIBLE!”_

_“_ YOU’RE JUST JEALOUS THAT _YOU_ DON’T HAVE SUCH AN AMAZING INTEREST,”’

And on the end of the couch Red looked, beyond lost a whispered, “what the fuck,” under his breath as Edge was essentially forced to sit still looking as amused as a cat in the rain as Razz quoted the play word by word. 

This was already turning out to be an incredibly _odd_ visit and at this point Red was debating if they were going to make any progress at all. Granted, he didn’t really know _what_ Edge was interested in nowadays, but if he was dragged out to see a god awful play well, he’d _go_ because no way in hell was he going to let his estranged little brother watch this shit alone, but he’d probably dust from it.

And if not _that,_ then possibly the sheer stress of just dealing with this. Yeah he was kind of cheating with the bookstore thing because of Stretch, but he didn’t exactly _have_ anything else, besides some random shit he did some research on. Like how many museums there were (because Edge still liked learning didn’t he? And museums were like poetry right? Art and shit?), or if there were any theme parks or anything because that’s what siblings did right?

Looking at the two next to him on the couch Red feels an aching need for a drink. Getting up from the couch he ignores the hollered, “WE HAVE ALCOHOL, BUT DRINK WATER!” and started to dig through eye pricks going wide when he sees vodka. Perfect.

Taking off the cap he took a quick drink just to sputter. “ _the fuck!”_

He heard Razz snicker as Edge sounded exasperated, “I TOLD YOU TO DRINK WATER.”

Red was just going to fucking dust by the end of this check-in he could feel it. But… it would be worth it wouldn’t it? Trying to learn more about his brother? Stars, he fucking hoped so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red's finally shown up and as lost as ever 
> 
> [the blog](https://little-guy-writes.tumblr.com/)


	6. Track Six: Home - Elline

It’s not even a few moments after Razz’s play is over that Edge was making a sprint up and away for his room even as Razz rolled his eyes, tilting his head in a way so that he could look at Red, “I HOPE YOU’RE AWARE THAT YOUR BROTHER IS THE BIGGEST DRAMA QUEEN IN ALL OF THE OVERWORLD.” It was said plainly even as Red snorted waving his hand in a _eh kinda_ way. 

“are you jus’ goin’ t’ go out in your chemically fucked up flamingos, or…?” Razz raised a brow, looked at his pants and then clicked his teeth together in irritation. “thought so, peacock.”

“NO WONDER EDGE IS SO SHITTY AT NAMES YOURS ARE JUST AS TERRIBLE,” Grabbing the plates from their little table Razz made his way into the kitchen, all too aware of the rustling from Edge’s room. No doubt he was going to come out in a shit ton of layers like a damn sphinx cat in winter.

He’d finished the last plate by the time Edge made his way back out and Razz tsked, “I SEE YOU’VE STOLEN ONE OF _MY_ THINGS TODAY. HYPOCRITE.” To be exact it was his old military coat, and granted he didn’t wear it because it was as flimsy as a piece of paper in the wind, it was still his. 

Edge wasn’t allowed to complain about Razz borrowing his shit if he was just going to go and do the same. 

“I’M CASHING IN ALL THE TIMES YOU’VE DONE IT TO ME,” Edge returned, tossing Razz a bundle before waving him off to go change. “IT’S ONLY FAIR BESIDES THIS IS THE ONLY THING WE COLLECTIVELY OWN THAT HAS FUR ON IT AND IT’S FREEZING OUTSIDE. I’D RATHER NOT BECOME AN ICE CUBE.”

Grinning Razz looped an arm around his roommate’s waist even as Edge eyed him like Razz would very much get stabbed in the next few minutes. With a saccharine croon that he could _see_ Edge grimace at he continued, “BABY, IT’S COLD OUTSIDE,”

“MUST YOU REALLY.” Edge deadpanned even as Razz snickered to himself. “EVERY TIME.”

“C’MON, PRINCESS WHEN ELSE DO I GET TO BREAK OUT IN SONG?”

With a huff Edge pushed him to go change with an amused, “THIS ISN’T GLEE AND YOU MOST CERTAINLY WILL _NOT_ TURN IT INTO SUCH.” 

“YOU JUST HAVE NO APPRECIATION FOR THE ARTS.”

“I HAVE APPRECIATION OF THE ART OF YOU SHUTTING THE FUCK UP.” 

“I’M WOUNDED, EDGE, REALLY. MY POOR SOUL CAN’T TAKE THIS REJECTION OF MY PASSION,” Razz swore he heard a laugh even as Edge continued to push him, clothes folded and shoved into his chest. “WHY I THINK I MIGHT _DIE_ AT THE MERE THOUGHT OF NOT BEING ABLE TO SERENADE.”

“THEN PERISH.” Edge replied, unfazed by the dramatics. 

Rolling his eyes Razz changed as quick as ever after his door shuts. If he was a get rich quick kind of monster he would’ve tried to convince his roommate long ago that they should pitch their typical antics as some sit-com. It probably would have amused some people.

Luckily he wasn’t that kind of monster and Edge probably would have stabbed him for real if he ever tried. Privacy for them both was important and Razz really didn’t look forward to pissing off the cat enough for more claws to go for his face. 

Finishing up the lacing of his boots Razz made his way back out, slinging an arm around Edge’s shoulders with a grin that could put a ravine to shame. “MY, MY, MY SEEMS LIKE SOMEONE IS FINALLY ACCEPTING THEIR PLACE AS THE BOTTOM RUNG.”

“AND YET YOU’D STILL BE FORCED TO RIDE THE CAROUSEL WITH SOMEONE,” Razz scowled knocking their heads together at the amusement in Edge’s tone. It wasn’t a well known fact that _he_ was taller because of the demons Edge called shoes. _Stilettos._ The bane of Razz’s existence. “IT ISN’T MY FAULT THAT THE CARNIVAL THINKS YOU’RE DRESSED UP FOR FUN LIKE A CLOWN.”

“THIS CLOWN IS STILL TALLER THAN YOU.” Edge rolled his eyes pulling Razz down the two inches he had on him by his lapels, a bored look on his face to Razz’s own needle-sharp smirk. 

“THE CLOWN IS ABOUT TO HAVE A FIST IN HIS FACE.”

Razz tsked, “COME NOW THERE’S NO NEED TO HAVE SUCH A _SHORT_ TEMPER.”

The unamused look he gets was worth the jab to his hip as Razz gave a wheezy laugh, Edge dragging him back into their living room. Red just looked at them with a quizzical quirk of one of his brows. 

“you realize that the bike only has room for two right, boss.” Razz just gave him another smile not bothering to free himself from the grip Edge had on his lapels. Red looked at him with enough disdain to rival the ocean.

Waving his fingers Razz knocked his teeth against the top of Edge’s skull with a cackle as Red’s sockets twitched. The fingers tighten as Edge looked at him out of the corner of his left socket, pin pricks constricted in a way that promised murder.

“MUST YOU ACT LIKE A TERRITORIAL DOG WITH NAPOLEON SYNDROME?” Slinking his gaze back to his brother Edge sighed, “WE AREN’T TAKING YOUR BIKE. YOU WON’T GET ANYWHERE ON IT WITH THE TRAFFIC WE’RE TAKING THE SUBWAY.” 

Red’s expression turned incredulous as he hurried to follow Edge and the idiot he called his roommate. “what do ya mean we ain’t takin’ the bike? i brought my baby all the way here an’ i can’t even use her?” 

“IT SEEMS THAT YOU CAN MAKE SUCH CONNECTIONS. CONGRATULATIONS.” Red scowled, “THE TRAFFIC HERE ISN’T LIKE HOME. IT ISN’T WORTH THE EFFORT AND OFTEN THE SUBWAY IS CHEAPER.”

“CHEAPER MY ASS,” Razz scoffed, popping his back when Edge let go of his lapels. Never again would they risk being walked up to and being asked some pretty invasive questions. “IT’S JUST ANOTHER WAY THE CITY CONTROLS _WHO_ CAN GET PLACES AND HOW QUICKLY. YOU AREN’T GETTING ME TO PAY THAT STUPID FEE.”

“THEN ROT IN JAIL.”

“we have to _pay_ to get around the city?” Razz looked at the other monster with a quirk to his brow. “why the fuck do you like this place again boss?” Red’s skull is even twisted up into disgust, “we _never_ had to fuckin’ pay to _travel_ back home.”

“CROOKS.” Razz cut in, before Edge could even bother to answer. “THE WHOLE LOT OF THEM FORCE US TO PAY A FEE FOR SOMETHING THAT SHOULD BE FREE TO THE PUBLIC SINCE YES, THERE ARE CONS, BUT NOT ONLY WOULD THE ENVIRONMENT IMPROVE FROM SUCH, IT WOULD BE MORE COST EFFICIENT.”

Edge rubbed a hand down his face. “I JUST DON’T WANT YOU TO GO TO _JAIL._ BECAUSE _I_ AM NOT GOING TO BE THE ONE THAT PAYS YOUR BAIL.”

“STILL NOT PAYING IT.” 

“JUST USE MY DAMN CARD.” 

Razz looked at the card, then the turnstile, looked around the plaza and when he determined that there aren’t enough people to really care, he hopped over it once more ignoring the glower Edge sent his way. “NO.”

“YOU’RE SUCH A BABY.” Edge scoffed, turning to his brother and handing the card. “YOU JUST SWIPE IT LIKE ANY OTHER CARD.” 

Red looked at it like a cat might look at a cucumber. Not at all amused or interested as he looked at something he’d never seen before in his _life._ They lived in a rural area back home! Quite and chill like they were advised when they first surfaced! Areas of monster communities until they felt ready to go out and interact more closely with humans. He had no clue what the fuck this was!

“WHAT HAS HE NEVER USED A TURNSTILE BEFORE?” Red flicked him a bird, crimson prickling across his skull as Razz laughed.

“RAZZ SHUT UP.” Sighing Edge walked up to the turnstile and pointed at the area to swipe the card through, “HERE. YOU SWIPE IT THERE AND THEN WALK THROUGH WHEN IT SAYS GO. LIKE THAT SHITTY CAR WASH WE USED TO GO TO.”

“‘s not gonna fuckin’ spray me like that bitch did is it.” Red muttered, awkwardly fumbling with the card until it flashes ‘go’ and immediately dragged Edge through with him despite the hiss of protests. “ya ain’t wastin’ your money on me! ‘sides, it‘s the damn city’s fault if they can’t catch when it’s more than one person.” 

Edge rolled his eyes up to look at the ceiling. “BOTH OF YOU CAN ROT AND I’M NOT PAYING YOUR FEE.”

Red shruged. “just sayin’ boss is it really a crime if it ain’t picked up on?”

“ _YES!”_

“ehh, agree t’ disagree… ‘m skippin’ that shit next time. i got hit in the ass.” Razz just snorted following in line with the two of them when they catch up. “an’ the fuck do we do here?” 

“WAIT FOR IT TO ARRIVE.” Edge explained tone as exasperated on his first day when _Razz_ had to explain this to him. He couldn’t help the laugh that came out even as Edge glared at him more than aware of what it was for. “BE CAREFUL OF THE DOORS AND DON’T LEAN AGAINST THEM OR YOU’LL FALL OUT.”

“the fuck do you mean _fall out?”_

Settling against the seat closest to the door Edge rolled his eyes, one leg crossing over the other as he motioned for Red to sit _somewhere._ “WHEN IT STOPS, THEY OPEN. IF YOU LEAN AGAINST THEM WHEN THEY DO THEN YOU’LL FALL. I HAVE SEEN MORE THAN MY FAIR SHARE OF PEOPLE DO IT.”

“TO BE FAIR THERE IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT NOT TO SO DON’T YOU THINK IT’S THEIR FAULT AT THAT POINT?” Razz mused, grabbing onto one of the poles so that Red could settle in the last open seat. He looked as uncomfortable as a fish out of water. 

“ _NO,”_ With an amused huff, Edge goes about trying to make his brother ease up instead of sitting like a slab of stone at the bottom of a pond. “WE BOTH KNOW THE INTERCOM SYSTEM IS HARDLY UNDERSTANDABLE UNLESS YOU’VE BEEN HERE FOR A DECENT TIME.”

Razz just shrugged moving so that he can leer over Red, “SO, HELLBOY YOU WANT TO SHARE WHAT YOUR GREAT PLANS FOR US ARE TODAY? ANYTIME, IT’S NOT LIKE THE SUBWAY GOES ON FOREVER, AFTER ALL.” 

Red gave him a flat look and then turned to Edge, “is he always this terrible with names?” 

Edge doesn’t even look up from what he was scrolling through on his phone, “YUP. IT’S AN ACQUIRED TASTE.”

“EXCUSE YOU I HAVE WONDERFUL TASTE.” 

Edge flicked his gaze up, clawed finger pausing on his scroll through his notes. “YOU WEAR HIDEOUS PANTS AT HOME YOU HAVE HORRIBLE TASTE. YOU EVEN TRIED TO MAKE US GET THOSE VILE LOOKING DRAPES.” 

“THEY WEREN’T VILE!” Razz défendes, all while Red slowly dug out a small thing of snacks he hid in his jacket pocket, slowly starting to relax into his seat. He still wasn’t really sure if he approved of his brother’s… _friend…_ or not yet, but damn if they didn’t make some kind of entertainment. 

“THEY WERE _GREEN_. NAME ONE THING IN OUR APARTMENT THAT WOULD MATCH THAT— AND DON’T YOU DARE BRING UP THOSE PLANTS OF YOURS. THEY’RE FAKE AND YOU STILL MANAGED TO KILL THEM SOMEHOW.”

Razz placed an offended hand over his chest, “I DID _NOT._ THEY SIMPLY COULDN’T HANDLE THE EXTREME CARE I GAVE THEM. THEY WERE WEAK, I DIDN’T WANT THEM ANYWAY.”

“THEN GET RID OF THEM.”

NO.”

“WHY NOT?”

“... SENTIMENTAL VALUE.”

“YOU JUST DON’T WANT TO ADMIT THAT YOU KILLED A _FAKE PLANT,”_ Edge deadpanned, holding out a hesitant hand toward Red once he noticed that it was one of his own favorite snacks, making sure he doesn’t at all look toward the bag when he was given some. “SO YES, THEY WERE _VILE,_ AND YOU’RE NOT WINNING THIS DEBATE.”

“MOVING ON!” Razz declared, his arm crossed over his chest ignoring the way Red snorted in his direction. He doesn’t even quiet down when Razz pinned him with a glare, the fact that they could bicker like this and not get yelled at by the other train users? Gold. Pure gold. “WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN MIND, RED?”

“the bookstore?” He said incredulously, much calmer now than before now that he has something to chew on, instead of having to focus on all this new shit— _shit he didn’t really understand._ “or you could just show me around, or somethin’ ‘m just tryin’ to hang out with boss. ya know what a fuckin’ bookstore is yeah? you ain’t some weird city-slicker that don’t know what such a place is yeah.”

Razz’s sockets twitched. “YES I KNOW WHAT A BOOKSTORE IS. WE HAD THEM IN MY UNDERGROUND I CAN ASSURE YOU. WHERE ELSE?”

Red shrugged. “uh, prolly a place without a lot of fuckin’ people, _i know_ boss ain’t ever liked a lot of people an’ unless that’s changed somewhere along the way, then deserted places. i don’t know, a damn park or somethin’ get chased by some fuckin’ ducks, jus’ _somewhere_ so he ain’t inside all weekend.”

Edge raised a brow motioning for more snacks with an odd wave of his hand. Red blinked at it momentarily before pouring a few more into his hand, Razz just stared at them with an open mouth and a hand positioned in a way that Edge knows all too well, the _what the hell_ hand as they called it. 

“I APPRECIATE THE REMEMBRANCE THAT I AM NOT A ‘PEOPLE PERSON’,” Edge said, finally slipping his phone into his pocket. “WE WILL… SEE WHAT HAPPENS. OUR STOP IS COMING SOON GET READY TO STAND.”

Red’s expression scrunched up. If he had to ride a lot of these during his stay he might just go a little crazy, it wasn’t really what he was expecting when it came to _travel_ in a city. He thought there’d be more fast cars, police chases, illegal street racing. That kind of thing this was… kind of boring, actually. 

***

Walking into the _Bookwyrm_ with his brother and roommate, of all monsters, definitely wasn’t ever on Edge’s list of situations he would willingly put himself through, and the scene before him was exactly one of the reasons why. 

“THERE IS _NOTHING_ WRONG WITH POETRY!” Razz hissed, holding the stack of books he’d been collecting for Edge (because his roommate was a _coward_ and Razz had no shame and getting shit for him, even if their third member didn’t know that), close to his chest as Red looked at him with barely held back bafflement. 

Edge looked down at the books in his own arms: All about gardening, gardening efficiently, now how about them gardens, each and every one a variation of the same kind of text. Because no, he was not comfortable with the idea of getting poetry and having the exact conversation that Razz was right now. So. Instead, he was getting things to send to Razz’s younger brother because it was a much safer topic.

“it makes _no sense!”_

“TO YOU MAYBE, YOU BRAINLESS CUR!” 

Red waved a hand at him, pulling Edge’s attention to their spat. It would be a miracle if they didn’t get thrown out, or worse— if Stretch was here and then Edge had to deal with him also. The bookstore was a terrible idea. “boss! tell ‘em that stuff doesn’t make any sense! ‘s all complicated and doesn’t read right, and it doesn’t make no fuckin’ sense.” 

“IT DOESN’T HAVE TO MAKE SENSE,” He said slowly, adjusting the pile of books in his hold. Razz just sent his brother a smug look. “SOME PEOPLE ENJOY IT WITHOUT UNDERSTANDING IT, OR BECAUSE OTHER PEOPLE DO. YOU LIKE THOSE… MOTORCYCLE MAGAZINES AND I FOR THE LIFE OF ME CAN’T READ THEM, BUT _YOU_ LIKE THEM.” 

“cause they’re interestin’, bro… poetry…” Edge raised a brow as Red started to sweat looking from the books in Razz’s arms over to him. “‘s not that it’s _not_ interestin’ just doesn’t make too much sense to me’s all.” 

“WHICH IS FINE. LEAVE RAZZ TO HIS BOOKS AND WE’LL LEAVE YOU TO YOURS.”

“well yeah i get that, boss i do,” Red scratched at the back of his skull, gloved claws shining under the fluorescent lighting. “‘m just tryin’ to learn what you like an’ shit. an’ yeah maybe this ain’t the best place but ‘s somethin’...” 

Except that Edge very much liked the bookstore, and just didn’t like to have very awkward conversations about his interests. 

He led Red to a different section— all about automobiles while Razz stalked off to get him more poetry. 

“I ENJOY READING,” He divulged, watching Red scramble around to look at the various build-it-yourself kits containing model cars, bikes and even boats. Edge didn’t understand Red’s interest with them, but he wasn’t going to down play it either. An interest was just that; an interest. “ABOUT DRINKS.” 

“yeah, you’re whole… coffee and tea stuff?” Edge nodded. “you uh, you still doin’ that? makin’ it i mean.” 

Settling in one of the chairs in the area, he rested his jaw in his hand as Red went about looking through the various manuals, histories, and anything and everything about vehicles of all kinds. Red knew… briefly, about his interest. Was the first monster to drink what was probably the worst concoction Edge had ever come up with down below when he was _terrible_ at making hardly anything. 

Sure they couldn’t really get food poisoning, but having old, or gross ingredients didn’t exactly make the finest meal. 

“I DO. I STILL WORK IN A CAFE… IT IS ACCEPTABLE.” Is what Edge settled on, smoothing a hand over his books, tracing the titles out of boredom. “IT ALLOWS ME TO PRACTICE.” 

“what ‘bout besides that? anythin’ else?” Edge shrugged. Red’s brow bones furrowed, “really, nothin’?”

“I DON’T REALLY GO OUT.”

“no, no yeah i understand that, but… bro,” He tried to keep the nervous twist to his mouth from taking over. “you, uh, you know you can go out more now, yeah? we can… we don’t _have_ to stay in our little corner anymore,”

“ _I KNOW THAT, RED,”_ He heard the sigh more than seen it with his hand over his eyes, willing a migraine to go away before it forms. It always came back to this. 

“you can rely on me, you know.” Red settled into the chair next to him, “look i know i wasn’t… you know,” _the best brother._ “i fucked up okay, i _know_ i did, and i still gotta… i gotta make up for that i know, but you can talk to me edge. ‘m doin’ better now. i got a real job, an’ ‘m payin’ the rent on time, i’m _trying_ , but i can’t try alone. you gotta give me somethin’.” 

“CAN WE NOT HAVE THIS CONVERSATION HERE.” Edge said, tired and deflated as an old balloon. “I APPRECIATE THE EFFORT. _I DO._ BUT THIS,” He waved a hand between them, “YOU NEED TO STOP _THIS._ STOP TRYING TO FORCE YOUR WAY IN, STOP TRYING TO _GET ME OUT_ — ESPECIALLY WHEN I DON’T WANT TO.”

“GIVE ME SPACE. GIVE ME _TIME_.” He finished, feeling more drained with just this than a particularly rough week of work. 

Because Edge is _proud._ Very proud of his brother’s progress, of the fact that he went to therapy with him even though he didn’t _want_ to. Continued to go even though Edge wasn’t going with him anymore. That he was living in a stable place, with a job he loved in a _place_ he enjoyed.

Edge was proud of everything Red was doing up here. Everything except the _pushing_ and the _goading_ and the _pressuring_ that Red constantly did when it came to what Edge _should do._ The ushering to get out more to places he didn’t like, the bugging to let Red help with more and more of what were _Edge’s_ private interests. It was too much interaction after years, and years of bare minimum interaction. 

He knew what Red was doing, he was trying to make up for all the times that he let Edge just _go off and be fucking alone,_ now. Edge would be more willing if it was at his own pace, at the degree that he felt comfortable with, that it wasn't so… overbearing. 

“okay,” Edge looked up a disbelieving tilt to his expression that Red just chuckled at, shoulders slumped and body slunk deep into his seat, but most of all it was resigned. “it’s been a fuckin’ year edge… i _miss_ you, if… if that’s what it takes then i’ll do it. ‘m tired of not talkin’ to ya every day like i used to, of not knowin’ how you’re doin’, boss so i can do that.”

“i can… do things the way that you want to, the way i should’ve from the start, huh…?” 

Edge heaved a sigh he didn’t even know he could give; weary-worn and an aggrieved kind of relieved, that he was frankly disappointed in that he could _feel_ such a mixture any more. “YOU HAVE TO PROVE THAT,” Is what he settled on, instead of anything else, even as he felt a waver in his own soul at the words. “I WANT TO BELIEVE YOU, BUT I’VE NEVER BEEN A BIG BELIEVER.”

Red laughed, barely tilting his head up from his hood, a melancholic twinge to his smile. “i know… you never thought that telling a wish to an echo flower would make it come true… i’ll give you something to trust somehow. what… what is it that _you’d_ like to do.”

“LUNCH,” Edge laughed, “I DON’T… I DON’T USUALLY GO TO THE PARK TOO OFTEN, BUT WE COULD TODAY? AND MAYBE WE JUST GO FROM THERE.”

“you sure, boss?”

“YEAH,” He smirked, tilting his head to face Red. “YOU GET OUT OF HAND I’LL LET THE DUCKS CHASE YOU.”

“i guess that’s better than sleepin’ with the fishes,” 

“GET YOUR BOOKS THEN. AND WE’LL FIND RAZZ… HE’S PROBABLY TERRORIZING CHILDREN.”

“and then lunch.” 

Edge just huffed nodding, eyes scanning for his lost roommate. And yup, there he was causing a ruckus for the other patrons. Really, sometimes Razz was smart and then there were times like these where he just thought his roommate turned the thinking function off. 

***

“Oh, he-e-ey!” Stretch started up only to drag out the word as he notices Red, sweat starting to bead on his brow. Next to him potential murderer number two quirked a brow. Fuck, “that’s a pretty cool ghost rider cosplay!”

Yeah. He was a fucking idiot. Now was the time to absolutely launch himself into space and never come down.

From behind the two skeletons that look like they could absolutely snap Stretch in half like a twig, Red forced his magic to flicker to life around his skull with a nervous chuckle. 

“oh, yeah, yeah thanks, it uh, i saw the comics,” He said, pointing to the comics resting right next to his nerd of a friend. 

Razz narrowed his eyes as Edge just shook his head in exasperation muttering to himself, (“WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS— OR HOW TO DO THAT.”) as he looked in-between the two. Yeah lanky was nervous as all hell in the shop, but Red was sweating bullets.

“WORK AS A LITTLE WORM DO YOU?” Razz mused taking over the pay even as Edge rolled his eyes. Stretch jerked a nod with a nervous laugh, gaze flicking from him to Edge. “AND HOW MUCH DOES THIS EARLY BIRD GET TO SAVE? ANYTHING FOR A _FRIENDS_ DISCOUNT?”

“no, we uh, we don’t have you listed under our members program,” Stretch replied looking everywhere except the trio. He was going to have an _aneurysm._ “would you like to uh, to join?”

Razz smiled showing off his teeth only to scowl when Edge dug an arm into his side. “STOP BEING AN ASS. WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BEING RUDE TO SERVICE WORKERS!”

Stretch heaved a sigh of relief as murderer number two was forced away from the counter with a cowed, “OKAY! OKAY! I GET IT YOU PUT UP WITH A LOT OF SHIT I’LL STOP.”

Of course Edge’s own glare wasn’t much better, and Stretch was pretty sure that he might anxiety-sweat through his shirt because of the circumstances, but he was at least fifty percent sure that he won’t be stabbed.

“are you ready to pay?” He offered meekly, paper bags already being grabbed.

Stretch was too young to die and Red might just get him killed here.

***

“damn boss ya got your own grillby here too?” Edge snorted. “i forgot how many fuckin’ copies there are nowadays.” 

“... I’D LIKE TO LET IT BE KNOWN THAT I RESENT BEING KNOWN AS A COPY.” Razz piped up, arms laden with bags as the pack mule of the day. He slid a little closer to get a look at the menu, “CAN YOU JUST PICK ME WHATEVER? I’M NOT AS PICKY AS YOU.”

“I AM _NOT_ PICKY.”

“UH, YEAH YOU ARE. WHEN WE GET TAKE OUT ALL YOU EVER EAT IS CHICKEN AND VEGETABLES. WITH NO _SEASONING!_ WHAT KIND OF PERSON DOESN’T ENJOY SEASONING?” 

“THIS KIND.” Edge muttered before turning back to Smokes, who fiddled nervously with his bow-tie, green flames licking away at the oxygen in the place. Behind him he heard Razz and his brother start up what was probably some new kind of debate as he ordered.

“WHAT YOUR GRILLBY NEVER TRY AND SWINDLE YOU?” Razz asked in disbelief. “BACK HOME OURS HAD MONOPOLY OF ALL THE OIL AND GASOLINE AVAILABLE. TRIED SETTING UP TOLLS IN HOTLAND AS WELL.” He sniffed rolling his eyes, “NOT THAT HE EVER GOT TO SETUP LONG LASTING ONES. I MADE CERTAIN OF THAT.”

“Yeah, no our grillby just threatened to hit us over the fuckin’ head if we didn’t pay on time, none of that… whatever you want to call whatever the fuck yours did.” 

“A MONOPOLY.” Razz repeated as if Red had never heard the word before. “TO THINK THERE ARE _MULTIPLE_ GRILLBY’S THAT COULD COOK? A SHAME THE ONE FROM MY HOME WAS A BASTARD THROUGH AND THROUGH.”

“the fuck does he do now?” 

Razz flicked some dirt from his claws, not bothering to look up as he answered, “MORE THAN LIKELY ROTTING IN JAIL. THE MAN TURNED INTO AN ARSONIST UP HERE WHEN HE LEARNED THAT FIRE DEPARTMENTS WERE A THING.”

“... the fuck?”

“OH IT’S RATHER SIMPLE. HE THOUGHT THAT BY STARTING MORE FIRES THEY WOULD HAVE MORE WORK, THUS MORE BUSINESS FOR HIM AS A SELLER OF GASOLINE FOR THEIR VEHICLES. AS YOU CAN SEE IT WAS QUITE FLAWED.”

“do i even want to know about your other shops? actually, yeah, fuck it tell me more.” 

Razz smiles as sharp as a tiger with mirth sparkling in his eyes. “OH YOURS AND EDGE’S UNIVERSE HAS _NOTHING_ ON MINE. WHY DON’T I REGAL YOU BOTH AT THE PARK AND SHOW JUST HOW SUPERIOR I AM TO BE CONSIDERED A MERE _COPY_.” It was ended with a hiss as Red just laughed.

“you’d be pretty damn surprised of the shit in ours so don’t be gettin’ too cocky, asshole.”

Edge strided back over to them to-go containers in hand. “TIME FOR THE PISSING CONTEST TO CEASE IF YOU WANT TO GET TO THE PARK AND EAT BEFORE IT GETS COLD.”

“NOT A PISSING CONTEST I’M JUST PUTTING YOUR BROTHER IN HIS PLACE,” Razz defended, “HE THINKS THAT _YOUR_ UNIVERSE WAS WORSE THAN MINE.” 

“IT ISN’T WORTH THE DEBATE, RED,” Edge caught the door with his foot, holding it open for them before following after. “OURS WAS ROUGH, BUT RAZZ’S QUEEN WENT FOR HIS HEAD FOR A MINOR SLIGHT.” 

Red’s eyes bugged, “ _what?”_

Razz smiled tilting his head back to look up at the sky, “OH NO NEED FOR THE CONCERN,” He chuckled, the sound as heavy as a falling stone. “MY QUEEN HAD THE FAVOR RETURNED DURING A PARTICULARLY _BRUTAL_ RUN. YOUR KING NEVER EXERCISE HIS POWER TO MAKE AN EXAMPLE OF YOU I TAKE IT?”

“I WOULD ADVISE THAT YOU NEVER DO A THING TO PUT ME IN A CORNER,” Razz added on, almost as an afterthought, tone as placid as if he was having a conversation over tea. 

“boss… ya sure do know how to pick some weird fuckers, ya know that right?” 

“BELIEVE ME, I AM WELL AWARE OF THE IMBECILES THAT FLOCK TO ME,” He muttered, pushing Razz’s head away when the comically bright upside down hearts Razz wills to form stays focused on the side of his head. “I’M HONESTLY SURPRISED YOU HAVEN’T BEEN ARRESTED FOR PUBLIC INDECENCY.”

“IT’S JUST HEARTS, PRINCESS WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO GET ME FOR, HUH?”

“WHAT ABOUT HARASSMENT.” Edge continued on just as dry. Razz just huffed out a laugh setting the bags down when they stop at an old wood table. “NOW WE JUST SEE IF THE GEESE WILL GO FOR YOUR FACE AGAIN.”

Red quirked a brow not even sitting before he started to eat his sandwich, a bit of drool forming that Edge just eyed in disgust, and without even trying to be subtle slides over napkins. “public enemy number one then.” 

Edge just pinched at his nose bridge as Razz beamed in apparent pride. Idiots. The both of them.

“THEY’VE HATED ME EVER SINCE WE SKIPPED ROCKS AND I HIT ONE—”

“ON _PURPOSE_ ,” Edge cut in without removing his hand from his face.

“— _NOT_ ON PURPOSE, HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A THING,” Edge just gave him a disbelieving look, “IT WAS SIMPLY A BET OF WHO COULD DO THE MOST SKIPS AND I AIMED FOR THE FARTHEST TARGET.”

“you sure your roommate ain’t as dumb as a box of rocks, boss? ‘cause to be completely fuckin’ honest that’s the dumbest shit i’ve ever heard _who_ aims for _geese?”_

“THE IDIOT NEXT TO ME, THAT’S WHO SO, NO, I AM NOT AT ALL CERTAIN THAT HE ISN’T AS A DUMB AS A ROCK ON OCCASION. OR THAT HE WON’T SINK IF I THROW HIM IN.”

“OH, SO SACRIFICING ME TO THE LAKE ISN’T JAIL WORTHY, BUT _HEARTS_ ARE? I’M STARTING TO THINK YOU DON’T LIKE ME AT ALL.”

Edge just smiled showing off his teeth as he took one of Razz’s baked fries, “WHO KNOWS MAYBE I’M JUST WAITING TO MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP AND TAKE YOUR MILLIONS?”

“WELL, PRINCESS IF YOU WANTED TO GET MARRIED ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS ASK.” 

“OH, AND DEPRIVE SOME GUILELESS IDIOT OF BEING CONNED BY YOU? THE HORROR, I’D _NEVER_ TAKE SUCH A CHANCE AWAY FROM SOME WITLESS FOOL,” Razz rolled his eyes stealing a part of Edge’s omelette as his roommate does the same with his breakfast bowl, all the while Red’s across from them both, amused and confused. “BESIDES YOU PLAN A WEDDING? HAH! YOU’D MAKE THE THEME THAT VILE AS HELL _GREEN_.” 

“EXCUSE YOU I AM A PERFECTLY CAPABLE DESIGNER— IT’D BE THE ENTRAILS OF OUR ENEMIES THANK YOU VERY MUCH,” Razz scoffed.

Edge rolled his eyes. “HOW ROMANTIC. A FOUNTAIN OF BLOOD TOO I TAKE IT?” 

“never mind i take it back, you both have a couple fuckin’ screws loose,” Red snuck some of the fries onto his own plate, sending a sneer back at Razz when he gets an offended one. “that or your stupidity done went and infected my bro and now _i’m_ the one with the smarts in the family.”

“THE HORROR,”

Edge dug his elbow into Razz’s side taking a bit of joy from the yelp. “IGNORE HIM. HE’S A TERRIBLE ROMANTIC—”

“I AM THE PERFECT ROMANTIC! WHO _WOULDN’T_ WANT TO SEE THE REMAINS OF THEIR ENEMY?”

“— BESIDES SPEAKING OF… FAMILY… HOW IS HOME?” 

Red shifted around in his seat, the collar of his jacket seemingly closing up. Taking the last few bites to finish off the first half of his sandwich Red paused to think on how to phrase it. Home was… far less than all of this. Old roads and a tiny, tight knit communities made up of monsters from their underground. Willing to both punch an outsider and welcome them with open arms after a test. 

It was all so… it seemed like so little when compared to the city. As if home didn’t really have anything to offer at all, and Red might never get his younger brother to come and visit every once in a while. No reason to come see the new additions, or talk about the vehicles he was working on, or hell even just show his weird fucking roommate what _home_ — Used to be? Was? Is still?— was like. 

Cleaning the mustard off his phalanges he opened his mouth, “i blew up an engine,” On the other side of the table Razz laughed so loud and so quickly that he chokeD on his drink Edge just watching in amusement before he slaps a hand against his roommate’s spine. Even Red can’t hide his amused smirk.

“a’right, a’right stop yer fuckin’ laughing hyena! i ain’t finished yet!” 

“HE _IS_ WHERE YOU GET YOUR SHITTY NICKNAMES!” Razz wheezed even as Edge sent him an offended look. “OKAY… OKAY I’M DONE— OW! THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?” He hissed holding his head as Edge rapped his fingers against the side.

“GETTING A MESS ALL OVER THE TABLE YOU HEATHEN.” 

Razz just rolled his eyes grabbing a napkin to help clean it up as Edge motions with a hand for Red to continue. With a whistle of amusement from his nose hole Red took a moment to get his thoughts back together again. 

“right, yeah, the shops had a couple accidents since Alf an’ Undyne have shacked up at the place.” At the concerned crease of Edge’s sockets he just chuckled, closing up the to-go box, “yeah they’ve been _hired_ since ya left, boss and ‘s a fuckin’ mess.” 

“NATURALLY… UNDYNE AND ALPHYS WORKING ON CARS?” The judgement was heavy in the words even as all Red can do is offer up a nervous grin and scratch at the back of his skull. “YOU REALIZE THEY’RE MORE LIKELY TO CREATE TRANSFORMERS THAN ACTUALLY GET ANYTHING DONE.” 

“ehh, yeah, we uh, figured that out pretty fuckin’ fast… but the owner likes ‘em enough and they keep the place rowdy and they’re fun to talk to so they’re allowed to stay. they miss ya too ya know,” Edge’s expression softened out into something fond and maybe it hurts a little, but Red can’t exactly blame the guy. He’d had some… pretty pushy moments with his brother and as much as it would suck and be slow as a fucking snail, Red needed to earn that same trust back.

“undyne tried t’ tag along.” Red laughed, still able to see her stubborn face and feel the headlock she’d put him in to try and convince him that, (“You can’t just say you’re going to see spikey an’ _not_ bring me along bone-head! that’s breakin’ the damn bro code!”). She was practically family. “i uh, i didn’t think you’d appreciate two loud mouths at your door at fuck-o’clock in the morning, or tryin’ to figure out what the fuck a turnstile is.” 

“NO THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN… DISASTROUS,” Edge huffed, an amused tilt to his mouth not noticing the inquiring look on his roommate’s face. “I’M… GLAD THAT WORK HAS BEEN ENJOYABLE STILL.” 

“y’know we’d love t’ have ya back one day scarin’ the ever lovin’ piss outta people again, or tellin’ us just how shitty our scheduling is—”

“BECAUSE IT WAS TERRIBLE.” Edge scoffed with a roll of his eyes, hand resting on the table in a show of how much he wants to stand and preach how bad it was, but keeps himself in control enough to just sit and berate. The amused smile his older brother sends him definitely doesn’t make him the least bit nostalgic. Not at all. “AND THE _FILING_ SYSTEM? UGH!”

Razz quirked an amused brow, chin balanced on his hand before he slid his gaze over to Red with an expression he knows all too well: _fondness._

“NONE OF YOU KNEW HOW TO FILE! THE NAMES? DON’T GET ME STARTED ON THE NAMES—“

For a moment Red wondered if his soul was supposed to feel like it was going through an Iron Maiden only to feel like it was patched up the next moment. He hasn’t been replaced or any thing like that he knows, he’d never feel comfortable joking with Edge like that, but it’s kind of painful all the same.

Edge had new people in his life. People that filled in all the gaps that Red had helped create in his attempts to do what he thought best: to raise his kid brother with tough love, to avoid as much affection as he could in case it showed just how much his little brother was important, to avoid coddling a kid in the way kids are _supposed_ to be. Failed to carve out a place where a kid was supposed to be a kid.

All he’d done is sloppily patch up the holes he’d inadvertently caused. Tried to do small things for Edge (his original cape, found the old scarf he still had tied around his wrist…) and never made the effort to correct the kid when he didn’t know _who_ left the things for him to find.

“AND YOU MADE SURE IT WAS ALL IN ORDER?” Razz prompted with a laugh, as Edge lists all the unfilled messes.

“OF COURSE!”

“YEAH, YOU KEEP MOST PLACES RUNNING WHEN IT COMES TO ORGANIZATION.”

Wasn’t as quick to give out his praise. And now Red was trying to bridge the gap. Edge’s way this time instead _pushingpushingpushing._

“yeag he did,” Red said quietly. “edge was the reason we have a _working_ system now.” 

He couldn’t be the older brother he was supposed to be back then, but he could still be there if Edge wanted him to be. It’d just take effort from them both.

It was the first time that Red has ever seen an embarrassed crimson spread across his brother’s face as he coughed, ignoring the cackling from next to him, “OF COURSE IT WORKS! IT WAS FORMULATED BY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS.”

Red gave a lopsided grin, “yeah bro, you are… thanks for comin’ and doin’ that on your breaks for us. we, uh, we haven’t let nobody change it up since ya fixed it up.”

“THAT’S… HAVE YOU REALLY NOT?” Edge inquired an uncharacteristic— or maybe it’s not?— hesitance to the words.

“fuck no, boss!” He laughed, shoulders easing, “‘s the best system we’ve had so of course we’ve kept it the same. why fix somethin’ that ain’t broken?”

“EFFICIENCY!” Razz pointed out glaring when Edge dug an elbow again. “I’M JUST SAYING.”

“THAT’S ACCEPTABLE REASONING,” Red just gave him another smile. Edge cleared his throat again before continuing, a nervous tap of his claws against the wood accompanying it, “IS THERE… ANYTHING ELSE YOU WOULD LIKE TO DO?”

“I OFFERED LUNCH… IT’S ONLY A FAIR TRADE WE DO SOMETHING YOU’D LIKE TO.” He hurried to add on when both Red and Razz looked at him. “OR FORGET IT! IF YOU INGRATES AREN’T GOING TO FORCE ME TO DO SOMETHING THEN I’M CERTAINLY NOT GOING TO LOOK A GIFT HORSE IN THE MOUTH.”

Razz smirked slinging an arm around Edge’s shoulders to pull him closer, tone saccharine even as Edge tried to push his head away with a hissed, “DON’T YOU DARE START UP YOUR IDIOCY, YOU CUR!”

“DON’T ACT LIKE THAT, EDGE IF YOU WANTED TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH US ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS ASK,” Razz crooned shooting a look toward Red who was starting to sweat.

Because of course the two idiots— and especially _Razz’s_ idiot— needed some kind of mediator. 

“I DON’T YOU WITLESS WRETCH! I WOULD LOVE NOTHING MORE THAN TO LAUNCH YOU INTO THE LAKE FOR THE FISH TO FEED!”

“where would you be willing to go?” 

Edge paused in his half-assed attempt at turning Razz’s skull into a scratching post. His gaze is scrutinizing, “I CAN SHOW YOU WHERE WE GET TEA.”

Razz looked at him quizzically, an almost proud smile on his face that Edge scowled at. “DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!”

“YOU DIDN’T EVEN TELL _ME_ ABOUT THAT PLACE UNTIL AFTER A YEAR.” He said smirk curling on his face as he turned to look at Red, avoiding each and every attempt Edge employed to get him to shut up. “HE’S SHOWING YOU A REAL SPECIAL PLACE SO YOU’D BETTER APPRECIATE IT, MUSTARD MAN.”

“AND YOU SAY _I’M_ BAD AT NICKNAMES!”

***

Coming up to a red and purple themed building with _The Jumping Spider_ scripted out in cursive on the top and surrounded by plants wasn’t exactly what Red expected.

Sneaking a look at Edge and then back at the building, Red stuck his hands in his jacket pockets after making sure it was zipped all the way.

“AFRAID OF A FEW LITTLE SPIDERS ARE YOU,” Razz laughs, “THEY DON’T BITE.”

“WELL, THIS MUFFET DOESN’T.” Edge added on when Red doesn’t look like he believed either of them. Tugging open the door with the top of his shoe he motioned for them both to enter first. “THEY’RE QUITE EFFICIENT.”

“Oh, dearie flattery will get you _everywhere,”_ Behind him Razz made a tongue just to hang it out like he felt sick. Muffet narrowed her eyes one of the longer, spindlier arms from her back coming to push him away. “And you’ve brought a snack for my workers, always so generous.”

Edge looked at Razz from the corner of his eye, as if saying _and you wondered why I never told you._ “NOT TODAY, MUFFET.”

She pouted. “Such a shame, though perhaps for the best. I’d hate for my darlings to get sick from something that’s clearly gone spoiled.”

“AS IF YOU’RE NOT ROTTEN TO THE CORE.” Razz sniffed turning his head up and away. “ALL OF YOUR GOODS ARE HARDLY WORTH THE EXORBITANT PRICES YOU SET THEM AT.”

She sneered, lower jaw unhinging to show off her fangs, a typically rare sight unless Razz was around. “Dearie, the company you keep is _atrocious_ , it’s a shame he’s not even worth turning into filling. You know I’d only serve you the best.”

Edge sighed. “WHICH I APPRECIATE AND DON’T MIND HIM. HE JUST DOESN’T UNDERSTAND THE INTRICACIES OF BUSINESS.”

Razz started to open his mouth only to be cowed when both Edge and Muffet sent him matching looks. “The adults are talking, food, why don’t you go and wait outside or will I have to bring out the sign, hmm?”

She waved a little flyer with a red circle with a cross through it over Razz’s face. With a scowl Razz threw an annoyed hand in the air before going to wait.

Edge doesn’t even bother to look up from the collections of tea she sat in front of him. “YOU’D THINK HE’D LEARN TO KEEP HIS BICKERING TO A MINIMUM AFTER SO MANY TIMES.” He flicked his gaze up to her, “YOU TOO, MUFFET. HE COULD BE A VERY GOOD CUSTOMER.”

Muffet smiled, resting her chin daintily on one of her many hands. “But then I’d never see you.”

He tsked. “AS IF I WOULD MISS A CHANCE TO ACQUIRE ONE OF YOUR BREWS WHEN I HAVE THE TIME.”

“Ahu hu hu, and you know I’ll always save some special just for you, dearie,” Her gaze changed to Red, who tried very hard to not break into a sweat. He knew better than to harm spiders, but all those eyes would always make him uncomfortable. “Oh, my, my, my who is this?”

Edge grabbed two large containers of Laoshan and a smaller one of Earl Grey, debating on a fourth as he answered. “MY BROTHER. HE’D PROBABLY APPRECIATE WHY YOU NAMED THE STORE THE WAY YOU DID.”

Muffet’s eyes crinkled pleasantly, “Jumping Spiders are the most effective pest control for organic tea gardens,” at the snorting laugh her smile eased even more, “A friend of Edge’s is always a welcomed customer of mine, dearie… so make sure to come into my parlor often, yes?”

Red gave a lopsided smile, sweat still beading on his brow, “yeah, whatever you say…”

As soon as Edge was finished paying Red could say he never regretted getting the fuck out of there as quick as possible. Spiders and him? Fuck no.

***

“YOU CAN BORROW MY ROOM IF YOU DON’T WANT TO CRASH ON THE COUCH.” Razz offered, legs stretched out on the couch, plate of chicken Alfredo in hand.

Edge had gone to bed about twenty minutes prior, citing his social battery being depleted beyond measure. Razz has of course reminded him to eat first before crashing to relative success. Meaning he was currently finishing off the plate that Edge didn’t because he was _falling asleep like it was a job._

“yeah, i think my just goin’ to take the couch.” Red barely took his gaze off the TV, watching some odd racing show. “don’t think i want to touch sheets of a person i don’t know.” He finished, echoing Razz’s words back to him.

His returning smile is just a barring of teeth. “MISSING OUT, CRETIN.” Then setting the plate down he stopped his slumping, a serious look on his face that Red just raised a brow at. “IF YOU WANT A BLANK SLATE WITH EDGE— WHICH YOU _CLEARLY_ DO, DON’T LIE ABOUT YOUR DAMN BIRD NEST.”

Sweat beaded on Red’s brow. “i was! ‘s jus’—“

“NOT CONVENIENT?” Razz interrupted, cheek pressing against his hand. “LOOK. I KNOW SHITTY SIBLING RELATIONSHIPS I _HAVE_ ONE. DON’T KEEP THAT SHIT HIDDEN. I WILL HELP YOU ONLY WHEN YOU DESERVE IT.”

“okay, okay i fuckin’ get it.” Red’s shoulders slumped. “i was jus’ worried.”

“YEAH, BEEN THERE DONE THAT,” Razz replied, cleaning his claws, “DON’T RECOMMEND IT. BE HONEST INSTEAD OF WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WERE DOING BEFORE.”

With that he moved off the couch, plate deposited in the kitchen soon after, leaving Red in the living room alone.

He flopped against the couch, TV being shut off soon after he situated the blanket.

The asshat had a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so today we learn that Edge will absolutely defend other service workers because damn does shit get tiring. 
> 
> [the blog](https://little-guy-writes.tumblr.com/)


	7. Track Seven: Stay Happy - Au/Ra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a smaller chapter as I work on other things, but some attempts of having siblings getting to be siblings has been made

It was just him and Edge today. Razz had given him a _look_ that Red knew equated to: _come fucking clean or perish_ , and he had hardly known the guy for a little more than a day. Some of it might have been the fact that, physically they looked a little similar and Red himself had made similar expressions in his lifetime with a meaning similar to it. 

He was supposed to start the bridge. That’s what that meant— either this honesty would be the foundation of what Red (desperately) hoped could be a second chance (though, was it really a second one? He’d lost count of how many opportunities he really may have had), to being in his brother’s life in a way besides the wayward call every once in a while. And that was if _Edge_ was actually the one to reach out to call him. Usually it was him, every few months, he couldn’t take not knowing if Edge was okay, if he was happy, or if deep down he missed them just like the rest of their town did.

Soul squeezing painfully under his shirt, Red's hands curled into fists under the blanket still draped over him. He’d gotten up later than his brother— though that was no surprise. Edge was usually an early bird, even when the exhaustion was visible on his frame. Heavy bags under his eyes from lack of real, _restful_ sleep that he would hide away with some kind of product, the way his posture looked _painful,_ when so long ago it had been as fluid as a river. Strong, powerful, as sure as a surgeon’s scalpel.

And yeah, Red knew that so much of that— the posturing, the inability to show weakness, the _need_ to push beyond his limits— was because of a mixture of their home and Red’s own inability to raise a kid. Though, he knows they’re both at fault in this. They’d locked each other out of their own individual worlds since they were young, and waited far too late to offer up a key. 

So. This was a necessary step. Red had to put in his own effort— and he hoped that Edge would meet him half-way— instead of sneaking around and asking a _friend_ to practically spy on his younger brother. Edge was grown… even if it took him a little longer than most to acknowledge it, and Red should have respected his privacy and wants long ago, but he wasn’t perfect; all he could do is admit his wrongs and try to grow. To do otherwise would just be continuing all the shit he was doing before and Red was tired of that.

He was tired of the distance, of losing the little spark that had made him do the dumbest shit just to get the kid to smile, when things weren’t so bad. Red _missed_ his brother.

With an awkward clear of his throat Red looked toward the kitchen. There was bacon and Red knew it was for him, Edge wouldn’t touch that shit himself and while he had some doubts about the hyena he wasn’t sure the stuffy-ass would eat it either. 

“hey, uh, boss?” There was a barely there hum. Red squeezed his hands into fists again as a way to keep him from doing something stupid. Like knocking over the water on the table from his nerves. “could… could we talk? ‘s somthin’ kinda important.”

There’s no sound besides the sizzling of the bacon and eggs and as the seconds pass without an answer sweat starts to form along the side of his skull. Silence didn’t usually end well for people, and knowing his brother it either meant this was the politest way to tell him ‘no’ without actually saying it, or Edge was thinking. 

Red hoped for the latter. 

The sizzling quiets, no doubt a sign of the stove being turned out. Red tried not to shuffle (weakness was _fine_. He could be _open_ without fear of being targeted for breathing wrong. This was _fine)._ “WHAT ABOUT?”

It was just as hesitant as him and Red can’t hold in the antsy bubble of air he doesn’t even want to call a laugh. Sometimes… sometimes he forgot that while _yes_ Edge had been the Captain in their world, he was still _younger._ He was still just as insecure as others, just as apprehensive as others, he just learned to hide it all under a facade of steel that few ever got to see under.

He waited until Edge settled on the couch next to him, the springs creaking in protest and Red’s gaze narrowed. He knew he didn’t really have a say in _where_ Edge and his roommate lived, but in case they ever decided on moving into a better— _bigger, nicer, more_ _comfortable_ — place Red would definitely be onboard to help them move in. Edge was a stingy fucker, and anyone that knew him could say that without fear of retaliation because _Edge himself_ said that shit. 

The plate and fork felt heavy in his hand as he ate. Damn, even bacon tasted like ash with his thoughts in a jumble. “i, uh, i know you said you didn’t need me worryin’ about you an’ everything since you…” He paused, skull scrunching before he set the plate down. He couldn’t do this and give it a serious attempt if there was food in front of him. He just couldn’t. “since you moved out.”

Edge nodded not taking his gaze off of Red’s face and it isn’t scrutinizing this time, yet Red still can’t help but feel as if _he’s_ the one being judged.

He tried a wobbly smile just as a way to try and keep himself from focusing on just how clammy his hands were. “an’ that i uh, shouldn'ta come if that was all i was goin’ t’ do. well… i uh, i didn’t listen and i know it was… it was an asshole more,” Red laughed, the sound nervous as Edge doesn’t stop staring at him. “an’ i regret that i did it now that i’ve been thinkin’ about it…”

It was the truth. Stretch was a monster Red could firmly call a friend; a very nerdy, anxiety-ridden one, but a friend nonetheless. It wasn’t exactly fair to ask him to essentially spy on his brother, the guy got nervous working himself up to DM for a campaign that was going on for longer than a year, and putting him up to interacting with Edge? He was surprised the guy didn’t dust from the sheer panic of interacting with a _stranger,_ especially one that _looked_ as intimidating as Edge (even if deep down, Red and quite a few other people knew the asshole could be kind). 

And Edge? Red had disregarded his request to _trust_ him to be able to look after himself (and if Edge did one day needed the rest or a break he was about thirty percent sure that his roommate would _tie_ him to the bed to make sure he slept. Or ate), and went and did what he always did. Meddle. Instead of putting some kind of faith into his younger brother, and looking back through the years… Red had done that a lot. 

Always tried to force _his_ way of doing things instead of letting Edge keep to the schedule, habitualities, and commonalities that he’d done since he was a baby-bones. It wasn’t very fair to try and strip that all away to try and get Edge to do the things that _Red_ wanted to do because he wanted to interact with his younger brother, when in actuality all it had done is make the gap bigger. 

Edge rested his hands on the ball of his knee, gaze piercing as Red struggled not to shrink under it. There’s no heat in it, no _anger_ — but, there hadn’t been any anger in Edge’s eyes since they got out. As if all that had stored in his body had evaporated at the very sight of the world. At the opportunities— no _rejection_ and that was really what worried him the most. It’s placid with just the typical intensity of all of Edge’s looks.

“WHAT EXACTLY IS IT THAT YOU DID.” Edge inquired politely, looking as if he expected this to happen at some point.

“i, uh, the guy at the store?” Edge nods, “i… i know ‘im. we’ve been friends for a little over a year and i asked him to check in on ya even after ya told me t’ stop. i’ll ask ‘im ‘ t’ stop! i don’t… ‘m not goin’ to keep doin’ the same shit i always do… i shouldn'ta done half of the shit in the first place.”

Edge raised a finger, a sign for him to stop rambling and Red clamped his mouth shut as he picked at the blanket nervously. 

“I CAN’T SAY THAT I’M SURPRISED,” Red winced. Yeah… he kind of expected that. “NOT TO SAY I’M NOT DISAPPOINTED BECAUSE I AM.” And that too. “I WILL SAY THAT I APPRECIATE THE FACT THAT YOU CAME CLEAN ABOUT IT INSTEAD OF TRYING TO HIDE IT. GIVEN ENOUGH TIME I DON’T THINK I WOULD BE AS… ACCOMMODATING OF IT.”

“yeah… yeah, bro ‘m sorry. it uh, it was pretty shitty of me to keep disregarding things.” 

Edge nodded passing Red’s plate back to him. “IT WAS.” He agrees, “I TAKE IT YOU WON’T DO SUCH A THING AGAIN?”

Red knew the nod wasn't really enough, but it was something he’ll hold himself accountable for anyway. No sneaking about, or planning, and he wouldn’t disregard things without actual thought anymore. He wanted to do this right. 

“THEN FINISH EATING AND WE’LL TALK. I _DON’T_ FORGIVE YOU FOR DOING THAT,” which fair… Red didn’t really expect him to. “IT’S AN INVASION OF PRIVACY I THOUGHT WE WERE LONG PAST— _HOWEVER,_ I ALSO CAN’T KEEP DISREGARDING THAT YOU’RE WORRIED ABOUT SOMETHING.”

Red blinked, a piece of bacon half in and half out of his mouth as he looked at his brother. “you, uh, you sure you didn’t hit your fuckin’ head while cookin’, boss?”

Edge looked at him with a piece of toast torn off in his claws, looking far too similar to Scar from the lion king with a mouse. “I ASSURE YOU THERE HAS BEEN NO HEAD TRAUMA— NOR DO I NEED TO _EXPERIENCE ANY TO ‘FIX’ ME.”_ Red promptly closed his mouth to keep from bringing up the old cartoons.

His brother at least seemed content with the silence, and Red couldn't really say he was surprised. Edge had, ironically, always liked the quieter things in life, the things that he could enjoy in silence, or with minimal interruption. 

So. Red kind of ended up just putting on the morning news as Edge finished, hands behind his head as he finally got comfortable, more than amused at the story of a man waving a flag in the snowdrift to try and get it to in his words, ‘fuck off mother nature!” and then was promptly pushed down the road from a particularly strong gust.

He only looked away when he heard the sink turn on and the scent of lemon dish soap punched him in the face. Face scrunching into an image of disgust Red moved to press farther into the side of the couch. 

“can we get that whole talkin’ thing started so i don’t have to sit here and suffer through that fuckin’ terrible solution you call soap in silence?”

Edge huffed. “IF YOU INSIST, YOU NEVER WERE VERY GOOD AT BEING PATIENT.’

“nah boss i can be fuckin’ patient, but _that_ is hell and ‘m not goin’ to sit through hell in silcence.” 

“IT ISN’T EVEN THAT BAD,” Red disagreed with every fiber of his being against that statement. “YOU’RE JUST NOT USED TO ANYTHING THAT ISN’T GREASE SOAKED OR COVERED IN BATTER. NOW, WHAT IS IT EXACTLY THAT HAS YOU SO WORRIED ABOUT ME ALL THE TIME, DESPITE MY ABILITY TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF.”

Red counted his fingers, “which one ya want me to start with?”

He can practically _feel_ the heavy roll of Edge’s eyes as he continued his cleaning. “JUST PICK ONE.”

“yer ain’t sleepin’ enough,” Red started, paying no mind to the disagreeing scoff from the kitchen, “i can see the fuckin’ drain on you, edge. hell ‘m pretty sure you don’t eat enough either _because_ you’re tired. how long do ya sleep? really.” 

The sink turned off, Edge coming back into the living room with a broom and dustpan. Red threw his hands out in a _see?!_ gesture, “do ya even take breaks, bro? you’re _cleaning_ and your apartment is fuckin’ _spotless.”_

_“_ THERE’S NOTHING ELSE TO DO.” Edge muttered and Red lets his head fall against the back of the couch with a strangled yell. 

This was what he was talking about! Edge didn’t take breaks! Probably didn’t even know the meaning of the word! 

“okay, okay, okay,” He dragged a hand over his face, lifting his feet off the floor when Edge swatted at them. The bastard had done this when they lived together, so it really wasn’t anything new, but Red had hoped! Hoped that he would form some kind of hobby! Maybe learn how to relax? Because this wasn’t _relaxing_ this was _working_ , because even Red knew when cleaning was a relaxing motion, and this definitely wasn’t that. 

“bro, what do you do for fun?”

“I MAKE DRINKS.” Is the immediate reply and Red just let his head fall back into the couch like he’d been shot and the ‘WASTED’ noise from GTA was playing in his head. 

Alright, fuck it, he could work with that. Baby steps. Red wasn’t going to force Edge to do something _new,_ but they could definitely do something his brother normally did, together. 

“... i am still majorly concerned about,” Red waved a hand at Edge’s entire person.

“YOU JUST MOTIONED TO ALL OF ME.”

“exactly! i am still concerned about all of you! _but_ , because i said i would go at _your fuckin’ snail ass pace,”_ Edge snorted. “why don’t you try to teach me how to make somethin’? it could be just a drink or somethin’ and then i can watch ya cook later because we both know i will burn down your kitchen.” 

“STILL LIVING OFF PRE-HEATED MEALS I TAKE IT?’ Edge asked dryly, motioning for Red to remove himself from the couch. 

“you know it, boss.” His brother just shook his head in exasperation, a whistle of air coming from his nose. Red just grinned at the judging look. He wasn't perfect by far, but hey, he was still kicking. 

***

Red leaned against the counter of the kitchen as he watcheed Edge work. He didn’t even _know_ his brother owned an espresso machine and after seeing it? Didn’t understand where the fuck he kept it. Not to insult his kitchen or anything, but the cupboards were fucking _tiny._ And that was a whole ass square. A square bigger than his head and Red was very aware that he had a pretty decent head.

“so… you’re going to let me use that?” 

Edge looked at him like he’s just asked the dumbest question in the world. “ _NO._ WHY WOULD I EVER LET YOU TOUCH MY BABY WHEN YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW TO TURN IT ON. _YOU_ ARE GOING TO MAKE SOMETHING THAT DOESN’T REQUIRE ANYTHING SPECIAL. BUT I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU SOMETHING YOU’LL ENJOY.”

He just raised a brow. First level of confusion when Edge actually turned on the machine because he didn’t even _see_ an on button anywhere on the damn thing. Second level of confusion when he got ground beans from _somewhere,_ because while yes, Red could see the fucking jars his brother’s hand had moved at a speed that he didn’t think was possible… then again, he had shortcuts and Edge had always fucked with physics. This was probably just another way to fuck with it.

The third level of confusion was when he sprinkled some kind of mixed powder in the drink that makes his mouth water with magic. 

“damn bro, you sure i deserve that?’

“NO,” Edge replied before just as quickly using the weird, handle looking thingy to make foam out of a cup of milk and yup, he was definitely drooling now.

It _smelt_ like heaven so it had to be some kind of heaven. 

Sockets bugged out and tongue formed, the counter is the only thing keeping him up as the _spice_ of chili pepper and cinnamon spreads across his tongue. With a sigh he ignored the smug look Edge sent him as he finished the cup. 

“another?” 

“FINALLY GOING TO ADMIT THAT COFFEE ISN’T TERRIBLE ARE YOU?”

“oh fuck no,” at the quirk of a brow Red continued trying to get the last of the powder out even as his brother looked at him in disgust. Edge caused it so now he had to deal with it. “ _this_ is the exception. all the other shit is _bland_ in comparison.”

“BECAUSE YOU HAVE QUESTIONABLE TASTES AT BEST,” Edge said with a roll of his eyes as he goes to make another cup. It was essentially the same thing he’d made for Stretch when he was conned into purchasing an _edgeplosion_ with the only real difference being that it was chili powder instead of cayenne— because he didn’t have any more of hand— and the cinnamon was ground and not sticks. Otherwise he would have just made that.

Red would have probably tried to steal his machine attempting to make it on his own. His brother had an... odd fascination with spices. If it had any form of kick to it Red loved it, didn’t matter if it was enough heat to make him cry, or the barest amount that he could hardly taste it. If there was some kind of _spice_ involved then Red was bound to enjoy it. 

“LAST ONE AND THEN _YOU’RE_ MAKING SOMETHING, AND NO YOU ARE NOT USING MY BABY TO DO IT.”

“... yeah i think i’d fuck that thing up trying to figure out where things went.” 

When the cup is barely being passed to him Red stole it like a gremlin and Edge looked at it like he might a particularly ugly animal digging it’s maw into the food it found. His brother could be like a bear sometimes— particularly the one that stole picnic baskets. Because for a fact, he _knew_ Red done that exact thing, both in the undergound and up here.

With a sigh he went about grabbing everything needed for what would no doubt be an… ‘attempt’ at Dalgona Coffee and Edge wasn’t particularly looking forward to drinking it, but this was an attempt on Red’s part to learn about something Edge liked, so he would suffer through Red’s first official drink.

He hoped it didn’t kill him. Or give him a heart attack despite not having any of the required organs. Behind him Red has turned his mouth into a vacuum, mouth open as wide as a bear trap as he tried to get everything out of the cup, before awkwardly cleaning the cup when he can’t get anymore. 

In a way he felt like Stitch and Red wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. Never before had a cup forced him to form a tongue just so he could get each and every last particle of powder, liquid, and foams all in as quick a go as he could. It was simply _that_ good. As in, if they were in the underground and that shit was available Red definitely would have shanked someone for a taste. 

“INSTANT COFFEE YOUR WATER, SUGAR, YOUR WHISK, BOWL,” Edge listed, motioning for Red to come stand at the counter. “I’VE ALREADY MEASURED IT OUT FOR YOU SO ALL YOU DO FIRST IS MIX THE WATER, THE SUGAR AND THE COFFEE UNTIL IT’S ALL LIQUID AND THEN,” Red swears his smile turns cruel, “YOU KEEP MIXING UNTIL IT STIFFENS. GET GOING.”

Red just sent him a confused look, because whisking? Not that hard. 

And then he gets to doing it. And doing it. And doing it until he felt like his arm was about to fall from the socket. And Red had to say he was not a fan of it.

“boss,” a hum. Red had _sweat_ beading on his skull from actual _effort_ and Edge won’t even look up from his fucking magazine. _Better homes & gardens! _ The bastard. It wasn’t even a _good_ magazine. " _boss.”_

The flip of a page. “HAVING FUN YET?”

Red’s sockets twitched as he kept whisking, the fucking peanut butter look-alike in his bowl. “boss ‘m _dyin’ here!”_

“THEN PERISH.” After a minute of gawking, Edge looked over the top of his magazine and sighed. “TILT YOUR BOWL A LITTLE MORE. YOU’LL FINISH IT QUICKER THAT WAY THAN KEEPING IT STRAIGHT.”

After a moment of internal debating, Red actually listened to the advice and heaved a sigh of relief on the way it doesn’t torment his hand— or his shoulder!— as much. He took all the internal cursing back. Edge wasn’t an evil witch that tricked him into manual labor, he was just an asshole that made him work down to the _bone_ making hell coffee. 

After what felt like forever, but Edge informs him concisely, (“IT HAS BEEN TWO MORE MINUTES AND YOU’VE FINISHED. CONGRATULATIONS ON NOT DYING.”), and all Red wanted to do was flop back onto the couch and die (Read: _sleep)_ for a goddamn month. Red used _magic_ like an _efficient_ person. He fixed _vehicles; he_ _wasn’t_ _one_. So this? This is the worst experience his poor hand had gone through since figuring out that monster puberty was an absolute bitch. 

“you’ve killed me.” Red bemoaned resting against the counter in his best imitation of a particularly frail individual, dramatic arm and leg rattling and all. Edge just rolled his eyes getting two glasses, some ice and a gallon of milk. 

Dropping the ice into each glass first, he was careful to not overfill them with milk before moving onto the dalgona part of the drink. With an apprehensive glance at the color (it wasn’t quite as light as it was supposed to be, or as stiff, but as a first attempt it was… passable), he passed Red his glass.

“READY TO GIVE YOUR… CONCOCTION A TRY?”

“love the vote of confidence there, boss.” 

Edge just shrugged. It was the best Red was going to get for his first drink because frankly he was still on the fence on if it would kill them or not. Drink making— really, any kind of food making— wasn’t exactly Red’s forte. 

Clinking his glass against Red’s own Edge took a drink first as his actual vote of confidence. The mixture of his was a bit off for his tastes, but it wasn’t… terrible as far as first time drink making went. And Edge had seen more than his fair share of failures with people making this one.

“NOT BAD. NOW YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE SOMETHING SIMPLE.” 

“i think ‘m goin’ to stick to the _spice spice baby.”_ Edge groaned into his hand, shaking his head in disappointment as Red laughed at his own jokes. “seriously though can i join tomorrow to get more of this?” 

“YOU HAVE TO PAY. NO SIBLING DISCOUNTS.”

A beat of silence.

“... fine you hard-ass.”

Edge smiled and it’s the easiest one he’d been able to make so far. It was still uneasy and perhaps a bit strained in comparison to the ones he might make around Corrin or Razz, but it was an attempt.

He took the hand Red offered him, “PLEASURE DOING BUSINESS WITH YOU.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i am very aware of how popular dalgona coffee is right now and that shit can _destroy_ your wrist and shoulder if you don't do it right 
> 
> [the blog](https://little-guy-writes.tumblr.com/)


	8. Track Eight: Home - Vince Staples

It was maybe an hour into the actual shop opening and Edge could say that he was pleasantly surprised to see that no fire had broken out, nor had Corin lobbed a glass at Red’s head as of yet. So. The day was going… well for what he thought would happen from letting Red see what his work was like. 

Though… Red looked a little bored, despite the warning Edge had given him that very morning.

(“WE DON’T GET CUSTOMERS LIKE YOU MIGHT AT THE GARAGE.” Edge pointed out, practically dragging Red outside with him. The idiot had forgotten that Edge woke up at _three_ and not the _six_ that Red was used to in his old timezone. “THERE IS NO THROWING THINGS AROUND OR ARGUING ACROSS THE STREET.”

Because their little community had never quite lost the spark that marked them as being from a ‘fell’ verse. They didn’t go about using violence, or causing trouble just because they could (well, the adults generally didn’t at least), but they certainly kept their volume. Their spunk and a passive-aggressive way of dealing with one another. 

It was what made their community, _theirs_ after all. Progress would be made and kept, but they couldn’t strip away the things that made them unique in comparison to the other universes. They never lost their wild-sides, or the willingness to throw down in a friendly encounter, or even just the ability to holler across a space without any shame. 

Red had just rolled his eyes, legs not quite up to functioning quite yet, after the exhaustion of the previous day had really hit him (and the fact that Edge knew he didn’t fall asleep at a decent time) and now he was feeling the full effects. 

“i know, i know ya already told me yesterday, boss.” It was muttered out as Edge led him down the stairs, only starting to carry his weight once they reached the sidewalk. “i’ll be sure to behave an’ shit no yellin’ or hell-raisin’ that’s what _you’re_ for.” 

It had earned his brother a rap to the head from Edge’s knuckles, laughing all the while from the brief reference to his old nickname. Hell-raiser. Something he hadn’t heard in years. 

“GOOD. THERE WILL BE NO DISTURBANCES IN THE SHOP, UNLESS IT’S A PARTICULARLY HORRID CUSTOMER— AND NO YOU CANNOT ENGAGE THEM EVEN IF THEY ARE.

“yeah, yeah i get it, boss’ll keep my trap shut. swear on my soul.” Edge had just swatted at him again when Red had laughed, doing a cross motion over his chest.)

Chin propped into his hand Red waved a hand to get his attention, winking when Corin looked at him first, laughing at her scowl. “aw c’mon lizzy ain’t no need to start up the spittin’, i already said i was sorry.”

“You _stepped on my tail!_ And had the gall to say it was fake!” 

Edge sighed. At least the shop was mostly devoid of people waiting for orders, right now it was just full table after full table, and most of the patrons were already accustomed to the uniqueness of the workers. Most days he assumed that _they_ were the reason they came if the particular patron wasn’t a fan of coffee. 

And quite a few times both he and Corin had to find a gentle way to turn them down.

“STOP HARASSING MY CO-WORKER.” 

Red gave him an incredulous look. “you’re supposed to be on my side, boss! look! she’s stickin’ her fuckin’ tongue out at me!” He gesticulated wildly, with a roll of his eyes and Edge looked over his shoulder. Corin didn’t even try to hide it, all she did was smile after she was caught. “that’s what i fuckin’ thought. so shouldn’t she apologize to me?” 

“CORIN.” She grumbled offering up a half-assed, (“Sorry bone-head.”) that just makes Edge huff in an exasperated fondness. In a way the monster reminded him of _his_ Undyne. Brash and loud and always ready to tell you if she didn't like you, or even on occasion give advice, but she had things that made her unique when compared to his old friend. 

The fact that she couldn’t deadlift shit was one of them, the other was that she could be quiet. Chill as the snow on the ground even, and function while high as a kite (which, Undyne could _not)_ and each time she got away with it Edge would begrudgingly admit that he was impressed. 

When Red stuck out his own tongue, Edge pinned him with a raised brow until it slowly disappears, Red gave a nervous smile. “WHO’S THE ONE ACTING CHILDISH NOW?”

“ehh well, you know what they say, boss.” 

“AND WHAT EXACTLY, IS IT THAT THEY SAY?”

Red smiled. It was wide and his shoulders were tilted in that way that Edge _knew_ to expect something corny.

“when in rome does as the roman’s do!” 

“I THINK YOU OWE ME WORKER’S COMPENSATION FOR PUTTING ME THROUGH THAT.” Edge deadpanned, his hands never pausing as he whipped up the latest drink for the newest customer. 

A regular. Mr. Hapschen, a kindergarten teacher that always got an Affogato for his walk to work and a box of cookies for his class. The box changed daily. The man was long used to Edge’s ‘playful’— in the poor, misguided man’s opinion— ribbing with others. 

“That was quite pun-ishing.” Mr. Hapschen tacked on, passing over a twenty with that same smile he always had during the week, and waved his hand in the way he always did when he said, “And you keep the change. The least I can do for how much you brighten my and my kids’ day,” He tilted his hat in Red’s direction. “You keep them jokes coming sonny, everyone needs a good laugh now and then.” 

Edge groaned the teacher’s laughter never ceasing as he exited the building. Red wiggled a brow, teeth barred in a smile, “he’s a real _sunshine_ ain’t he?” He chuckled to himself as Edge dropped the sugar cookie decorated like a sun with a yell of agony. 

Sneaking a look to the other patrons Red’s chuckle shifted into a full out chortle, “damn boss they really don’t give a fuck do they?”

“They’re pretty used to Captain Drama Queen by now,” Corrin informed, a second cup of raspberry tea in hand, a five dug out of her pocket to pay. Edge just looked aggrieved as he gave her the change, not even looking up when Corin patted his shoulder. 

“I RESENT THAT.”

“Yeah, yeah Edgelord I know. ‘S really not going to stop me after this long.” A sip of her drink and a pause, “Wonder if _lover boy_ is going to show up.” She finished with a grin so wide it could give the wall of china a run for its money. 

“MUST YOU REALLY USE THAT HORRIBLE NICKNAME THAT RAZZ SHARED?” Edge’s hand practically covered his face in pain. 

“Course I have to! What else will make you kneel over like you’re on your deathbed? Nothin’ that’s what.”

“lover boy?” Edge’s head just hung lower in his hands as Corin cackled, her smile as sharp as a tiger’s maw.

“Cute l’il monster that always comes in and wants Edgelord here,” She dug her elbow into his ribs ignoring the tired groan Edge let out in retaliation, “to make his drink and always gets the biscuits _made_ by him.”

“THAT’S FALSE ADVERTISING, I DON’T ALWAYS MAKE THEM.”

Corin scoffed. “You’re always the one that takes the time to make the stuff we run out of, and _I_ take care of the drinks so you can. So, you’re totally the one who makes all the snacks during the morning hours.”

“seems like you’re pretty popular here, boss.” Red wiggled his brow laughing at the way Edge refused to look up from his hands even with a muffled, (“I HATE BOTH OF YOU.”) Leaning across the counter he patted his brother’s shoulder, “yeah, yeah we know. so, who’s the poor son of a bitch?” 

“YOU KNOW HIM.” 

“huh?”

“AND I HAVE SAID THIS TIME AND TIME AGAIN— THE NICKNAMES YOU AND RAZZ GIVE PEOPLE THAT INTERACT WITH ME ARE TERRIBLE— TRY MORE OFTEN WITH THE ACTUAL TERRIBLE FLIRTS.”

“The people that actually flirt with us are creepy and no fun,” Corin waved her drink, ice clinking noisily. “Can I get another?”

“FORK OVER THE FOUR DOLLARS FIRST.”

“You and I both know it’s only two for a small!” 

“YOU OWE ME DOUBLE FOR PUTTING ME THROUGH THIS.” Edge held out his hand, fingers bending in a sign to cough up the cash.

“Ugh! Look at the scammer I work with,” She said, in faux-annoyance digging another five out of her pocket. “Give him an inch and he’ll go a mile.”

“anyone care to share who i know?” 

Edge looked at him with a raised brow, “WE LITERALLY TALKED ABOUT HIM YESTERDAY?”

“huh?” Was what he came up with oh-so intelligently. Not really the descriptor he thought Stretch would acquire. “do i even want to know how exactly he earned that?”

“Nothin’ bad bone-head don’t be getting your shorts in a twist.” 

Red looked at her incredulously. “‘m just tryin’ to learn how exactly he survived _you two_ — let alone razz.” 

“YOU ACT LIKE WE MURDER EVERYONE.”

“i mean…” 

“ _RED,”_

“right, right murder isn’t our m.o, anymore.” 

“JUST DRINK YOUR TERRIBLE CHOICE OF INDULGENCE.” Edge sighed, passing his brother a large _edgeplosion_ with a look of disdain.”

“How can you even _drink_ that bone-head?”

“i have no fear.” 

Edge pinched at his nose bridge. He worked with idiots— why did they have to be some of his favorite people?

***

“Oh look lover boy showed up.” Corin snickered all while Edge gave her an unimpressed look. It was almost ten, so a little earlier than his typical time, but they’d had regulars show up every day without a set schedule. 

Stretch looked up from his phone, a nervous smile starting up until he noticed Red, then the smile promptly fell, and it looked like his legs awkwardly twisted in their sockets to start leading him back outside. The door jingling softly as he darted out like a startled rabbit.

“AND WE HAVE A RUNNER.” Edge said chin propped up on his hand. He looked over to Red, “NOT GOING TO GO AFTER YOUR FRIEND? I MIGHT NOT BE READY TO FORGIVE _YOU_ YET, BUT AWKWARD AND LANKY ISN’T TOO BAD.” 

Red blinked swiveling in his chair and catching the rapidly fleeing swash of orange, “oh shit he’s doin’ the sprint!” 

“The what now?” Corin laughed as Red scrambles off the chair to catch up, shoes squeaking against the floor as he hustled about faster than he’d be convinced to leave a burning building.

“THEY’LL BE BACK.” Edge offered up when Corin turned to him. “HE’S FLIPPING OVER A NEW LEAF… OR AT LEAST HE’S TRYING TO.”

Corin just gave him a confused look. 

***

Fucking hell Stretch had legs that were too long for this shit. It didn’t matter if Red wasn’t that much taller than the string bean! This wasn’t fair to him. 

“bean-pole!” A wheeze. Christ this air and the fact that Stretch could give Olympic runners a real chase was so not good for him right now. Red was built for warmth! For summer! For running on the beach and having no cares in the world! Not this shit. Red had bad _knees_ dammit. “stop fuckin’ runnin’!” 

Because if it was back home, Red would have no qualms about using shortcuts because he knew the place like the back of his hand. But this place? He had no damn clue if one turn would open up to a four-way, a two-way or a one-way and that was _not_ what his shortcuts were built for. 

“he’s going t’ _kill me!”_ Red huffed out a laugh as he slowly started to catch up. That was his good friend Stretch. Made a hop, skip, and a jump to the least likely conclusion— but that’s what made Stretch who he was. A never ending worry about the world and honestly some of the most emotional talks he’d had over the phone at fuck-o’clock in the morning. “when he finds out what i did for you ’m going to die!” 

Red knocked into his back, nearly sending them both to the ground in a poor impression of a bowling pin, when Stretch straightened up out of nowhere, spine as rigid as the power pole next to them. 

“holy shit i lived,” Red chortled, holding his midsection as Stretch looks up at the sky in awe. The air around him came out in puffs as he tried to help Stretch up from the ground. Christ Stretch could be a riot some days . “why hasn’t he killed me?” Stretch mused in bewilderment. “why hasn’t his _roommate killed me?”_

“they’re not goin’ t’ fuckin’ kill you bean-pole.” He snorted, letting Stretch wipe off all the snow on his person. “we ain’t heathens… least not any more. christ you need to stop runnin’.” 

“it’s the only thing that isn’t terrible!” Stretch defended stripping off his jacket with a grimace once he noticed the snow had drenched it clean through. “damn that was the only one i had on me… forgot to bring my phone.” 

Rolling his eyes Red dug out his own phone, pulling up the inventory app and pulls out a spare jacket of his own. “take it bean-pole i know you ain’t a fan of tight-fitting stuff.” 

The spare jacket practically hung off him and Red tried not to snicker when Stretch couldn’t find the zipper, (“where the hell do you zip it? It’s not at the _front_ red!”) it was a fucky jacket and Red would admit that, but seeing his friend struggle to find a _zipper?_ Definitely made his day. 

“it’s on the inside.” Stretch’s face twisted into confusion as his hands straighten out in a gesture of: _golly_ _gee wilikers what the fuck is up with that_ and Red wheezed when he mutters it under his breath not even a moment later. “better… or do ya need a minute to _straighten_ out?”

“nah i got it all _zipped_ up and _bagged,_ ” Red rolled his eyes with a quiet chuckle, hands slipping back into his pockets. “they’re really not goin’ t’ kill me? i don’t have t’ borrow your phone an’ text blue that my funeral’s here early?”

“i’da brought the hearse instead of the ‘cycle if that was the case bean-pole. i’d make sure ya went out in style.” Stretch knocked their hips together with a huff, (“a hearse really? not even buttercups to go with it?”). Red just slung an arm over his shoulders to pull him into a noogie, despite the squawk of irritation from the other skeleton, “yer dressed cool as hell ain’tcha? i got the buttercups in the phone too! maybe i can piss off blue in person now, huh?” 

“don’t even joke about that, i think he’d throw an entire baguette at your head if you walked into the store anytime soon.”

“you not do so great after we left? do i need t’ hit myself over the fuckin’ head with a vase to fix it? ya can even pick the vase, bean-pole.” 

Stretch shrugged. “nervous.” Red sighed, squeezing around his friend’s neck as a hug. He felt bad, and honestly he’d take the bread loaf to the head if it’d make Stretch laugh, it wouldn’t be the first time Blue had threatened revenge against him when he’d said something a little dumb (or _done_ something a little dumb over a video call). “‘m really tryin’ to make more friends… started debatin’ on takin’ some classes online— those free ones? but… edge ain’t so bad and it’d be, i don’t know, nice to succeed on bein’ friends with mr spooky scary skeleton.”

The snort came out before he can even hope to stop it. “ya really tryin’ to be friends wit’ him?” Stretch nodded, less certain this time even if Red could hear the slight rattle of his bones. 

“a’right,” Patting at Stretch’s shoulder Red turned them around. Christ the bean-pole could cover some distance when he really tried (even if the _trying_ was panic induced), “i was honest with him—”

“oh by the fall of draconia,” Stretch really just quoted… christ Red loved his fucking nerdy ass friend. “i’m going to _die.”_ Stretch pulled the hood over his face letting Red essentially just lead him down the street. “red i’m going to _die._ he’s going to impale my head on a spike or worse! he might ban me from the shop and do you know how hard it was to find a sweet as hell drink as that one i get?”

“bean-pole chill, take a breather, you're goin’ t’ be just fine. he ain’t mad at you, he’s upset wit’ _me,_ an’ you might have t’ go a little slower tryin’ to interact with him but he’s not going to _ban_ you.”

“like a cat.” Stretch muttered. 

“like a what?” 

“i have to treat him like a stray cat,” Stretch bemoaned, hood still closed up tight even as his shoulders slump, head now firmly below Red’s jaw, which was quite the feat for a monster that was five-ten. “a stray cat that will have no qualms about making my face into a scratching pole if i so much as _look_ at him wrong.”

Red made a noncommittal noise. Stretch wasn’t exactly _wrong_ — because of the fact that he’d seen Razz get his whole head pushed away without so much as a blink on Edge’s part, before continuing a conversation— but he wasn’t going to _say that_ there was no reason to make the guy more nervous than he already was. 

“uh, no,” He corrected, slowing down when the café comes into view. More time to let Stretch chill out on his own time was a good thing. “more like a cat who will do all of that,” -Stretch made an odd, worried noise in his non-existent throat- “ _but_ will probably fall asleep on you when he likes you.”

Because he’d also seen that just yesterday. Razz had come back from wherever he’d gone, flopped onto the couch, put on the home and garden channel, started a montage and Edge had practically turned him into a personal sunning spot. It had been the oddest experience of Red’s life to see his brother _cuddle_ with someone. Even odder to see that he didn’t immediately claw at Razz’s face when he _returned said cuddles._

He was quite certain that Edge was possessed by some odd, utterly idiotic demon that would face Edge’s wrath whenever he went back to normal. But no! This was normal apparently. Edge just turned his roommate into a battery charging station, and Red kind of just had to accept that even if he didn’t expect it. 

“don’t hold it against me if i don’t believe that. your brother doesn’t seem like he’d have that kind of _chemistry.”_

Red snorted. “none taken, bean-pole. you ready to head back in?” 

Stretch peeked out from his hoodie-hiding spot, “... yeah. i am so holding it against you if he does kill me.” 

“he’s not a gelatinous cube, y'know,” Stretch snickered to himself, catching the door with his shoe to let Red go in first. “you go ahead an’ sit. don’t want to see ya nose dive against the counter cause of your nerves bean-pole.” 

“nah, ‘s okay. kinda need to apologize anyway. wouldn’t feel right not to.” Red just shrugged, plodding after him to wait in line, knowing that Stretch was as nervous as a bird trying to take its first fly when Corin snorted from off to the side. “he-e-ey!”

Edge looked up with a quirked brow, sleeves rolled up to whip something by hand while Corin handled the rest of the patrons' orders. “I SEE YOU’VE RETURNED FROM YOUR MINI-MORNING RUN.” 

“yeah,” Stretch scratched at the back of his skull as Red moves back over to settle at his chosen stool, dragging over another for his friend when he eventually finished. “i, uh, red told me about everything…” 

“MM-HMM AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY?” He went back to whipping, the timer next to him slowly ticking down from a minute, as he slowly finished up mixing up some new cookie batter. 

“i, uh well, i wanted to apologize.” second level of brow quirk achieved. “it, well... it was kinda wrong— er it _was_ wrong to agree to it. an’ ‘m sorry for doin’ it _but,”_ a sheen of sweat started up again as Stretch wiped his hands on his jeans, “i do like this place and uh, i kinda like interaction’ with you and corin?”

“YOU REALIZE,” Edge started, setting the cookie batter onto the baking sheet one by one, “THAT THIS IS A VERY ROUNDABOUT WAY OF SAYING YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS YES?”

“uh,” Stretch laughed nervously as he nodded.

“MY HEAD CANNOT SEE A NOD.”

“yeah, i yeah, that’s uh, that;s what ‘m tryin’ to do.”

“WELL COMING IN FOR COFFEE EVERY DAY IS A START, BUT IT ISN’T QUITE THE MOST EFFECTIVE THING.”

“yeah… yeah i know that,” The smile he gave is still nervous, but it was hopeful at the very least. “you uh, you got any advice for me?” 

Edge looked up an amused smirk on his face, “NOW WHY WOULD I MAKE YOUR JOB EASY? THERE ISN’T ANY FUN IN THAT.” 

Stretch huffed. “okay, yeah you don’t make nothin’ easy do ya darlin— right, shit sorry ‘m tryin’ to get better at not usin’ that outta reflex.”

“APPRECIATED. I GET ENOUGH TERRIBLE NAMES FROM RAZZ. YOUR USUAL I ASSUME?” 

“yeah, yeah if ya wouldn’t mind an’ uh, for the box half an’ half with those spiced cappuccino kiss cookies?” His head erupted in yellow even as he stumbled over the words, “cause, uh, i know red likes stupidly spicy things and that’s the only thing ya got with a spice involved yeah?”

“YOU’D BE CORRECT.” And then a moment after Stretch paid and Edge was getting the box he tacks on, “... I MIGHT VISIT THE STORE IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING NEW IN STOCK.”

“oh! yeah! yeah, we do—” Stretch beamed only to quiet down with another laugh when Edge pinned him with a glare. Right, yeah, his book tastes weren't exactly open news. Wiping his hands again, just to make sure he wouldn’t drop the box he smiles once more, less nervous. “we uh, we got a new selection in. maybe you’d like the bakery?”

“HAVE A GOOD DAY, STRETCH.”

He ducked his head scuttling away over to where Red was. Stretch would consider it a tentative win. It was at least, a step in the right direction wasn’t it? Or two steps forward and only one step back? It was something positive! Even if it was minor.

Of course he’d have to survive the store with prickly and his _brother_ possibly interacting. Shoving a cookie into his mouth Stretch fell into the conversation with Red about the newest Wizard of The Coast books to keep from focusing on his worry.

Everything was going to be okay. He could freak out later.

***

“hey, bro?” Edge hummed not looking away from the… concoction on the table in front of him. Red had somehow gotten him to agree to getting a greasy as hell cheeseburger for lunch today, instead of his usual granola bar or a quick run to Smoke’s. It looked… like what he imagined the inside of a stomach might look like. 

And he was not at all interested in learning if he was right or not, this was bad enough. 

Red licked the mustard off his fingers, a double stack of his own in front of him as well as a milkshake and what he was doing was _disgusting._ His face curled up in disgust when Red dips yet another fry into the drink with a pleased hum. How could he eat that? It was repulsive. 

“so, i was thinkin’,” Oh joy. He sighed, nodding as a sign for Red to continue as Edge works up the ability to even take a bite of his own. Edge had never been a fan of grease; it made him feel terrible a kind of ‘sick to his stomach’ as the humans put it, despite not having a stomach at all. “i know ya don’t like crowds or nothin’—” 

“I _LOATHE_ THEM,” 

“— i know, i know but,” -Edge pinned him with the same look a frail old woman might give her lousiest looking plant. Which Red ignored with a practiced wave of his hand- “you can’t say that you’ve never been curious about where razz works yeah? i mean, we could just see an’ dip if you don’t feel comfortable.”

“I HAVE WORK TOMORROW.” He pointed out, grabbing the plastic fork and knife to separate a small chunk of the burger from the rest. That grease was _not_ getting on his fingers, he wouldn’t stand for it. “I CAN’T JUST SKIP IT.”

Red looked at him with his hands connected, they point directly at him, “boy, if you don’t hear me out right now for once, i will invoke the i care about you card with a vengeance.” 

Edge rested his face in his hand, “FINE, CONTINUE.”

“thank you.” He swiped another fry through his milkshake before he continued, just to see Edge’s face scrunch up in disgust. “your friend? co-worker? lizzy the lizard or whatever—” 

“CORIN.” Edge corrected tiredly.

“— yeah that’s what i said.” He refrained from getting into it with Red. Edge was not going to waste his lunch (even if that meant having to suffer through the worst food in creation), “anyway. as you were talkin’ to bean-pole i was askin’ her about if you guys had sick days and such and she shared that her and your other worker? andy or somethin’ could handle a day if you wanted a day off— even they know you’re a fuckin’ workaholic bro… and you look tired.” 

“BECAUSE I AM. IT’S A LOT OF MOVING, A LOT OF BACK AND FORTH AND MORE THAN SHOULD BE ALLOWED IDLE GOSSIP, SO, YES. I AM TIRED. I DO NOT THINK A CLUB WOULD BE HELPFUL.”

“i ain’t sayin’ that it would. what _i am sayin’_ is that it might be nice for you to hang out with your roommate outside of your apartment and he works tonight doesn’t he?” 

He dragged the hand down his face, motioning for the ‘shake. Red handed it over without question trying his best not to laugh at the disgusted face Edge made at the french fry warped taste. 

“HOW ARE WE EVEN REMOTELY RELATED THAT WAS _TERRIBLE.”_ Red shrugged. “I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M ACTUALLY AGREEING TO THIS— NOT BECAUSE I THINK IT’S A SMART IDEA _AT ALL_ — BUT… ANOTHER DAY OFF TO CATCH UP ON SLEEP MIGHT NOT BE BAD.”

“IT’S BETTER THAN FALLING ON MY FACE AT WORK.” Edge finished passing his burger Red’s way as he dug out his phone.

He was tired and frankly, it might help Razz. He hated the people just as much as Edge did, so if nothing else they could complain together somewhere else and then immediately crash at home like usual when it was all over. _And_ it would show his (stupidly) annoying brother that going out wasn’t an end all be all to solving problems.

Edge just didn’t have a big social battery. That was _fine._ He wasn't like Red; he couldn’t make friends out of nothing, or interact with people without wanting to immediately get the hell out of the conversation and settle somewhere more comfortable. With people he was comfortable with. 

“watchcha doin’ boss?” 

“TEXTING ANDY TO SEE IF HE WOULD BE FINE TAKING MY SHIFT TOMORROW.”

Red took the straw out of his mouth, “wait, wait, wait back up you’re really agreeing to that?”

He raised a brow. “THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT ISN’T IT?”

“i mean, _yeah_ but… i don’t want you to go just because ‘m tellin’ ya. i told you— yeah i run my mouth a mile a minute but ‘m not goin’ to try an’ force you to do stuff… so do ya really want to go, boss?” 

“YES RED. I’M NOT GOING TO MAKE FRIENDS, YOU CAN CERTAINLY, BUT I AM NOT AGAINST COMPLAINING WITH RAZZ ABOUT THE PATRONS HE DISLIKES. BESIDES IT MIGHT MAKE ME SO DRAINED THAT I SLEEP WELL.”

“we really hafta work on a healthier way to get you to sleep.”

“ONE STEP AT A TIME. FOR THE RECORD YOU’RE STILL NOT OFF THE HOOK.”

“yeah, yeah, boss i know… can ya promise me somethin.?”

“WHAT EXACTLY?”

“if, and i know its a big fuckin’ if, but if you _do_ have fun let yourself enjoy it.”

He sighed. “FINE.”

Edge couldn't believe that he was really agreeing to this. It was like he was telling the world _hey look I’m done, you can just strike me with lighting and let me go on my way!_ Because this could only end in disaster, with puke on his shoes, or a splitting headache that would make him want to commit homicide.

But Edge would try! He might not like it too much, but he’d _try._ On the throne he hoped it wouldn’t be horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes indeed that was a critical role reference and i am a huge nerd. 
> 
> [the blog](https://little-guy-writes.tumblr.com/)


	9. Track Nine: Why Do You Love Me - Charlotte Lawrence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a happy feel good type of fic, and this chapter decided that no there needed to be some angst. So, there's both that and some pretty soft boys to make up for it.
> 
> Content Warnings: Depiction of Sensory overload due to placing oneself in a harmful environment (I.e self-harming behavior), and an ensuing semi-graphic panic attack.

The news was on. The low drone of the meteorologist’s voice, a low hum in the back of Edge’s head as he took the casserole he’d been working on for the last hour out of the oven. It wasn’t fancy by any means, just the perfect comfort food right now. He was a picky monster as Razz liked to put it—despite his roommate sharing many of the same dislikes that he did—but Edge liked dishes like this.

Warm and heavy, homely he’d even describe them. They were filling, easy, nice. They were meals he would have made in the underground when the ration distribution got thin due to the King faltering in his focus on his duties, well, if he had known how to make them then. Any kind of comfort food was good in Edge’s book. 

“WHAT’S THE LATEST COUNT?” Edge asked. flitting his gaze toward the living room. Razz was perched in his usual seat like usual, legs crossed over one another with a pillow cradled in his lap. He had a routine of keeping track of the crime in the different areas of the states, monster related or otherwise.

“THREE MUGGINGS DOWN THE THIRD PRECINCT.” Razz replied, gaze never drifting away from the news. Edge clicked his teeth together as he went about making their plates. “AND AN ONGOING INVESTIGATION AT THAT COLLEGE AFTER A STUDENT WAS ASSAULTED.” 

Most areas had acclimated well to monsters. Sure, some areas were a bit slower—typically the southern areas—but in general quite a bit of progress had been made since everyone escaped from their individual mountains. Of course, there were still some on both sides that had uneasy feet; the news showed that. 

“NOT THE ONE CLOSE TO THE ONE YOUR BROTHER GOES TO RIGHT?” Because Edge knew for a fact that wouldn’t go well. His roommate had made his own progress, and he would say without any hesitation, that he was proud of Razz. He didn’t know much besides what Razz shared, but considering his roommate could admit that what he used to do was invasive and wrong, well, that was something.

Considering Razz didn’t like to admit he was wrong. Ever. 

“NO.” It sounded relieved. Edge doesn’t bring it up. “I SMELL SOMETHING TERRIBLE, IS DINNER READY.”

Rolling his eyes, Edge knocked his knuckles against the back of Razz’s head. Red would join soon if the sound of the water turning off was any indication. “INSULT IT AND STARVE.”

“OKAY, OKAY YOU DRAMATIC BASTARD!” Razz took the plate with a shit-eatingly wide grin. He was tempted to hit him over the head again, just for that. “IT’S GREAT AS ALWAYS, PUTS GORDON RAMSAY TO SHAME, I’D GUILLOTINE SOMEONE FOR ANOTHER PLATE, SIR.” Razz continued on, voice raising in volume to imitate Oliver Twist at the end.

“I HATE YOU.” Edge deadpanned trying and failing to keep the grin at bay. Razz just dug an elbow into his side, avoiding the swipe to his head with practiced ease. “YOU OWE ME THE MOST EXPENSIVE FUNERAL WHEN YOUR DRAMATICS EVENTUALLY KILL ME. AND THEN I WILL HAUNT YOU.”

“DAMN, I’M REALLY NEVER GETTING FREE OF YOU, HUH.” Razz snickered shoving a forkful of casserole into his mouth. Edge flicked him the bird without even looking away from his own. 

“WHO KNOWS,” He said.

“POISON AGAIN?”

Edge smiled showing off his teeth, shrugging one of his shoulders. 

Razz rolled his eyes eating another bite without breaking eye contact. “MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU’LL TRY HARDER.”

“GIVE IT SOMETIME.” Edge said in reply, lifting the third plate from the table and holding it out to the side, as Red came plodding out. “CAREFUL IT MIGHT BE CONTAMINATED.” It sounded as concerned as a billionaire when a scandal occurred.

Red snorted. “old man fed me worse. it’ll take more’an poison to kill me.”

Edge didn’t miss a beat. “OH, YES, MAGAZINES WITH SOCKS IN THEM ARE MORE LIKELY TO KILL YOU,” Without even a glance Red’s way when he made a choked yell around his food, Edge addressed Razz, “WE’D LIKE TO GO TO YOUR WORK TONIGHT.”

“HAVE YOU BEEN HIT OVER THE HEAD?” Edge looked at him with a quirked brow. What was with everyone assuming that he’d been knocked over the head like some silly cartoon? “WAS IT A VASE? A PAN? YOU KNOW WE HAVE TO USE THE SAME ITEM TO FIX YOU.”

“I HAVEN’T BEEN HIT OVER THE HEAD NOR WOULD I WANT TO BE.” Edge enunciated slowly, a twitch to his socket when Razz looked at him with the same unconvinced expression. Idiots. Both of them. He might not like going out—at all—but he would _try._ Potential complications be damned. Edge had a point to prove. “I AM SIMPLY SAYING THAT WE WOULD LIKE TO SEE WHAT YOUR WORK IS LIKE.”

Razz didn’t so much as take a second to answer. “TERRIBLE. THE PEOPLE CROWD TOGETHER LIKE A STRING BALL AND REFUSE TO SEPARATE. His nose wrinkled up, “THE ONLY GOOD THING IS THE PAY. ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO GO TO THAT? CONSIDERING IT’S A TON OF NOISE, TERRIBLE LIGHTING, AND A GODDAMN FISH COLONY.” 

Edge leveled him with a look. “YES. I AM SURE I WANT TO GO. EVEN IF IT’S JUST FOR FIVE MINUTES.”

He understood the dissuasion based worry. Razz knew a little bit about his sensitivity for certain things, and perhaps on a different day he would appreciate it a little more. When he wasn’t as set on showing that a night out wasn’t exactly the smartest decision for him, or that he wouldn’t enjoy such things at all. Red liked parties, noise, the scent and feel of other people around him. 

Edge didn’t. He never had. He enjoyed peace and quiet and a small group of people around him at the very most. So was it bad to do this? Of course it was, but Edge had a good enough grip on himself and his responses that he wasn’t too worried.

Razz sighed. “RED ISN’T MAKING YOU DO THIS RIGHT?”

“hey! i resent that!” 

They both ignore it as Edge scowled. “NO, HE ISN’T MAKING ME DO IT. IN FACT HE HAD THE SAME REACTION AS YOU.”

Razz scrutinized him for a solid minute. He could feel the way the other monster cataloged everything: his scowl, body language, the way his own glare doesn’t let up at all. Then he sighed, “OKAY. YOU’RE NOT GOING DRESSED LIKE THAT,” Edge just raised a brow. “THEY’RE _HEATHENS_ AND YOU ARE GOING TO LOOK CLASSY IN COMPARISON TO THEM.” He ended with a sniff. 

Edge’s expression remained unchanged besides the teasing quirk to his scowl, “OH YES, BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO FORCE YOUR UNIFORM KINK ONTO SOMEONE ELSE.” 

Red wheezed around the bit of food in his mouth. Razz pinned him with a glare even as he made the aborted strangling motion that he always does when Edge poked fun at him. “IT ISN’T A UNIFORM KINK!” Edge just hummed in disagreement, going back to finishing the bit of food on his plate. “JUST BECAUSE I LIKE TO WEAR _MY_ CLOTHES FROM _MY_ UNIVERSE AND THEY HAPPEN TO BE _MILITARY_ CLOTHES. DOES NOT! MEAN THAT! I HAVE! A KINK!” 

Edge didn’t miss a beat. “REALLY? THEN WHAT ABOUT THE MAGAZINE YOU TURNED INTO A CRISP WHEN I CAME HOME EARLY?”

“A MISTAKE!” 

“UH-HUH.”

A louder wheeze and Razz whirled on him. “SHUT UP! LEAVE A MAN IN PEACE!” 

“I’D LIKE TO LEAVE YOU IN PIECES,” Edge corrected as easy as breathing, “WE’D HAVE PEACE IF YOU DIDN’T LIE. I’M NOT INTERESTED IN BEING A PARTICIPANT FOR YOUR INTERESTS.”

Razz chucked a pillow at his head. “I WOULD _NEVER_ YOU ASSHOLE!” Without looking away from the TV he dodged the second one with ease smirking at the yelp Red let out when it made contact with his head. “I’M TRYING TO MAKE YOU LOOK NICE! YOU’RE PICKY WHEN IT COMES TO CLOTHING AND YOU’LL BE EVEN MORE UNCOMFORTABLE THERE.” 

“AYE AYE SERGEANT.” Razz slumped against his shoulder with a half-assed shout. Patting his shoulder Edge looped their arms together. “COME ON SHOW ME WHAT YOU’VE GOT.”

“YOU’RE THE WORST." It’s not malicious. He could practically hear the amusement in the words, still. “DON’T YOU KNOW IT’S WRONG TO—OH WHO ARE WE KIDDING I DON’T GIVE A FUCK.” Razz huffed ending the little joke as he went to ransack through Edge’s closet. “ONE DAY WE’RE GOING TO HAVE A GUEST OVER AND YOU’RE GOING TO GIVE THEM A HEART ATTACK.”

“A PITY,” Edge said leaning against the wall. Red’s feet plodding on the wood after them. “IF THEY CAN’T HANDLE A LITTLE JOKING ABOUT YOUR INTERESTS THEN WHERE’S THE FUN?”

“SOME PEOPLE CAN’T APPRECIATE GOOD HUMOR.” Razz sighed with faux-disappointment. “FOR THE RECORD, SO THAT YOUR BROTHER DOESN’T GET STABBED IN THE BACK,” He turned to Red with a pointed look. “THE JOKE IS OURS. TRY IT AND RISK GETTING STABBED.”

“yeah ‘m good with not being part of that shit.”

Not moving from his chosen spot Edge watched as Razz practically insulted half of his closet, (“WHAT IS THIS? THIS LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING A GRANDMA MIGHT WEAR,”) and Red tossing in his own two-cents when he saw a garishly ugly sweater, (“‘ey bro hate to burst your bubble or whatever, but that… looks like the only thing it’d be useful for was the ugliest clothes in the world contest.”) and in return Edge gave them two birds for the price for one.

“THE SWEATER IS FROM A REGULAR. THEY WERE CHRISTMAS GIFTS FOR THE STAFF,” He explained, flicking dust from underneath his fingertips. He hated both kinds, but the one native to the surface gained his ire more than monster dust. It formed because something _wasn’t_ touched. It was bullshit and went against all what he stood for. He’d clean the apartment top to bottom tomorrow. “THE ‘GRANDMA’ WEAR AS YOU PUT IT IS SOFT SO FUCK OFF WITH YOUR TERRIBLE TASTE.” 

Razz shot him a look of disgust—as if he wasn’t wearing those ugly as hell flamingo pants again. He had absolutely no right to talk about bad fashion sense. 

“NO, NO, NO!” He tossed more out of the closet and with a sigh Edge went to fold it without a word. Usually Razz wasn’t so testy about his own clothing, but apparently he had a specific vision in mind for his job. Edge didn’t really get it, but he wasn’t about to shoot down his friend’s odd insistence. “YOU’RE WEARING SOMETHING OF MINE. _NONE_ OF THAT IS BEFITTING A CLUB AS ESTEEMED AS SOUL ESCAPE.” Red for some ungodly reason perked up. “YOU’RE MORE LIKELY TO PASS OUT FROM HEAT STROKE WITH ALL OF THOSE SWEATERS OF YOURS.”

“I GET COLD.” Edge said, unfazed.

“yeah, yeah we know a fuckin’ iceberg,” Red interjected from his place on the bed—Edge would kill him if there was even a speck of dirt. “you work at the fancy ass place then huh?”

“I _DID_ SAY IT WAS HIGH END.” Razz scoffed from where he’d moved over to his room and Edge could feel a migraine starting up. “EDGE COME HERE! TRY THIS ON—AND WHAT’S IT TO YOU HEATHEN?”

He rubbed at his forehead. This was a terrible idea. “YOU REALIZE THAT I AM NOT A DOLL, YES?”

“DON’T CARE.” His socket twitches as Razz tossed some pants at him. They’re leather because of course they are and Edge already hates them. “HURRY UP! THERE ARE SOME SACRIFICES WE MUST MAKE TO LOOK FABULOUS.”

“I’D TAKE BEING DUSTED OVER THIS,” He replied back dryly, ignoring the annoyed look sent his way. “I AM NOT WEARING MORE LEATHER. I WILL TAKE THE JACKET AND THE SHIRT, BUT I WILL PHYSICALLY STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR OWN PANTS IF YOU DON’T GIVE ME SOMETHING THAT _BREATHES_ FOR TONIGHT.” 

“UGH! FINE YOU BABY!”

Red snorted not moving from his place on the bed. “how’d _you_ of all monsters get a job there? you’re about as well behaved as a feral dog on a loose leash, don’t they have standards.”

Razz sniffed his head tilting up as if Red’s mere presence was a nuisance. Edge honestly didn’t doubt that it was what he really thought. “I WAS JUST AS ACCOMPLISHED AS YOUR BROTHER—AND IT’S OWNED BY ONE OF THE MONSTERS FROM MY UNIVERSE. THEY FIGURED HAVING ME AS A STAFF MEMBER WOULD MAKE THEM MORE POPULAR. NEEDLESS TO SAY THEY WERE CORRECT.” He put his hand over his soul striking the most dramatic pose he could and Edge tamped down the immediate response to tease him. “WHO _WOULDN’T_ WANT TO COME AND SEE ME?” 

“people with common sense,” Red quipped back. Razz just scowled at him tossing a different pair of pants into Edge’s hands. 

This was going to be a long night. Edge could just feel it.

***

“HERE WE ARE!” Razz said waving a hand as they came up from the subway station. All the way on the other side of town from their apartment and Edge’s head already hurt. “SOUL ESCAPE. ENJOY IT WHILE IT LASTS,” He finished with a huff.

Something squeezes tight in his non-existent stomach as Razz led them to the front of the line without worry. The words he spoke to the other monster filtering in and then out without any real comprehension. The neon lights of the sign scrawled with the club's name was already enough to make his head spin. The cajoling of the patrons behind them, trying to convince the guards to let them in quicker, wasn’t helping either. 

Fingers sliding into his pockets Edge took a breath and nearly gagged. With a forced stillness in his hands Edge zipped up the leather jacket Razz had tossed to him earlier, all the way up. He had one of his own but Razz had scoffed as he said, “MINE IS MORE LIKELY TO HAVE PEOPLE LEAVE YOU ALONE. THEY’RE HEATHENS, BUT THE MONSTERS AT LEAST RECOGNIZE WHO I AM.”

And they’d left it at that. The magic seeped through every bit of the fabric offered some comfort—not that Edge would ever admit it. Razz didn’t need him to anyway; they already knew each other well enough that there were some things that didn’t need to be said—as Edge marched in after him. Red not far behind even if he ambled in slower.

“SEE THE CORNER OVER THEIR?” Edge followed the point. Near the stage, close to the DJ and the pulsing speakers. Shitty position if you asked him. All you’d be able to hear is that incessant noise and not any of the real problems. He nodded anyway to show that he could see it. “I START THERE FOR THE FIRST HOUR AND THEN I MOVE OVER TO THE BAR. THE TABLES IN THE SOUTHERN AREA AREN’T VIP, BUT THEY’RE NOT AS BUSY IN COMPARISON TO THE REST OF THE PLACE.”

Edge nodded, already making his way there. Razz would have only brought that up if he knew that he was already antsy. All of this was already so much. Red followed along at the side creating some distance from the rest of the people on that side at least. 

“hey, uh, ‘m goin’ to get somethin’,” He jerked a thumb toward the bar, Edge’s gaze following it like a predator. Except right now it was more as a futile attempt to keep himself grounded with something. “you want anythin’?”

“SURE.” It’s clipped. Short. His fingers itched when Red gave a scrutinizing look and Edge slid into one of the booths on the far side of the wall. They were as far away from the dance floor as they could get. 

The rhythmic thump made his head buzz as if a nest of bees was crawling around in his head and getting ready to make a new home there. Stiff in his seat he tucked into the far corner of the booth. The lights weren’t as harsh there. But it was a corner—corners could be just as bad as they could be useful. 

The can of Vodka Sprite slid across the table echoed in his head and with movements that he didn't really feel like his own, Edge popped the top nearly hissing at the fact that he could taste it. He’d formed his tongue without thinking and now he couldn’t get it to go away. Red blocked him into the booth. His spine tingled unpleasantly.

“there’s an open wall,” he said after a minute. A Bloody Mary in his own hand and Edge’s nose wrinkled when he could smell that, too. A wall could be better. Not as closed in, easier to move away from. But there were more people. “we could chill there for a bit.” 

“YOU LIKE PEOPLE.” Is the automatic response even as Edge felt his body moving out of the booth after Red did. The wall it was then. 

Red shrugged, a hand rubbing at the back of his skull. If his brother had imagined this going any differently Edge was sure he could consider him at least mildly insane. The brush of fabric as they moved made him want to bare his teeth, to yell—he tamped it down with a control he’d built up for years. He didn’t like places like this, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tough it out.

“harden up!” Red had always used to say. When he was young and stupid and so fucking _optimistic._ He’d said it the first time Edge couldn’t handle all the competing emotions as a kid. He’d learned how to bottle things up then.

It was no different right now. Spine as straight as a beam, he nursed his drink with a hand as stiff as a rock as he stayed against the wall. The fluff of Red’s hood near his shoulder made his bones feel like needles were stabbing every inch of him. 

It felt like forever and no time at all before his drink was empty, and it takes more than a few tries to hear the words being said to him. So near yet so far. 

**“** hey, bro?” Red waved a hand to get his attention. Edge blinked, seeing the fluff of his jacket, but not really his _brother._ That was okay it had to be the alcohol. He was never a big drinker. “‘m gonna get another. you gonna be okay?” 

He hummed noncommittally. Red just huffed, “a’right… i’ll be right back, yeah? you just stand tight i know ya ain’t too comfortable with a lot of people.”

Tucking closer to the wall he claimed as far away from the rest of the people as he could in the packed room, Edge nursed his second Vodka Sprite. Red had looked at him a little funnier earlier, but he was sure that he might’ve gone a little crazy if he didn’t drink something to get the prickle of anxiety to stop. 

Edge wasn’t a big drinker. He was a light weight in comparison to practically everyone he knew that could drink. Free hand wound tight around his own waist to make himself as unobtrusive as possible—it wasn’t that he disliked attention, but he didn’t like attention in places like _this._ It was too crowded. Too many strangers. Too many scents, sights, textures. 

People jostled around him, elbows and hands move about awkward and fumbly as people dance, make-out, go even further all around him and he continued his drink steadily. His fingers shook around the metal of the can. 

Where was Red? Where was _Razz?_

He took a shuddery breath against the wall, his spine warm despite the cool of the marble behind him. He was grown. He didn’t need his brother right now. It was okay. Even if things were loud and getting blurry around the corners as his grip steadily got tighter on his drink.

Moving away from the wall Edge pushed into the crowd of dancing, sweaty bodies to make his way to the bar. Fingers grabbed onto his jacket—some loosely, others more insistent—and somehow Edge found himself lost in the sea of bodies.

His drink crinkled in his hand, the squeal of the metal breaking the last bit of focus he had on re-centering himself to try and search for the bar. Edge’s hands started to shake as more and more people start to crowd around him. 

The music thumped, heavy and all encompassing in his head. Words audible, but not clicking no matter how hard Edge strained his magic to make things clearer. He could hear the rapid, uncertain pulse of his soul in his chest, yet couldn’t find the ability to _move_ somewhere quiet, somewhere _away_ from all of this. He’d been _fine._ Ribs expanding with a breath he practically has to choke down Edge saw someone’s mouth move. 

They looked more like a blur of color than something real. Like a scribble a child had drawn and then came to life right off their page. His head spun as his feet finally managed to take a step back—away from the hands that made his spine tingle like he’d just been shocked. Their lips moved again and Edge could hear the sound, loud, muddled, clearly _something_ , but he couldn’t make it out. 

The drink he had in his hand clattered against the floor, the dull _thunk_ of the can echoing like a gunshot as he stumbled into someone else, the material of their clothing sending a crack of discomfort down his spine. It was too much. Edge couldn’t make anything else out except the rapid, uneven puffs of his own rushed breathing. He couldn’t get his magic to _filter._ Couldn’t get it to chill the fuck out like he should be able to. 

Another step. Or was it two? There was too much noise. To many strobe lights flashing from red to blue to green to purple, and so much more that made his eyes hurt. A hand grabbed for his shoulder, another voice mingling in with the rest and Edge jerked away like it burned him—it was cold and hot all at the same time as if a fire was smoldering in his bones whilst he was out in a blizzard. 

The cacophony made him feel sick. Arms curling around himself Edge didn't feel his feet move despite the fact that he _must_ be. Why else would things look so near and so far at the same time? 

_Where was red where was red where was red_ it was the only thought he could focus on amongst the other noise. He left for the _fucking bar_ a few moments ago and Edge couldn’t breath. He had been _fine._

Why wasn’t he fine? Why couldn’t he be fucking fine?

Stumbling away from the hands and the scratchy fabric Edge heaved an unsteady breath as the weaving blurs of color nearly made him fall. He couldn't even get his hands to work well enough to try and steady himself as he moved in a random direction. The lights don’t dim. The clash of warmth and lack of it didn't disappear as he got tossed around like a rag doll in a rip current.

A flash of fur and spiderweb cracks entered his blurry vision and Edge can see and _can’t_ all at the same time as the noise—the scents, the textures, the people, the monsters, _everything_ —became too much. 

There’s something that sounded like a snarl, a rich, deep baritone that Edge had faded and rare memories of reading him something until he finally slept. And he came crumbling down even as the air got easier to suck in—desperately, because they didn’t need much of it, not like humans or monsters with lungs but he needed it right _now._

_He couldn’t handle it._

A burning, hot endless shame curled at the base of his spine and spread like a disease as the face so similar, name on the tip of his tongue, continued to bark at the people surrounding him until they back away. 

“stop fuckin’ _starin’!”_ The voice cut through the haze like a heated knife and Edge’s head is the butter. 

_He couldn’t handle it. Why couldn’t he handle it?_ His jaw tightened against his will as Edge tried to force something out, a new flash of color made him flinch as he ducked his head in horrified humiliation. 

Edge was going to be dusted. The thought made his soul constrict in a pulse that felt far too similar to a stab of a needle. He’d slipped up. In the underground—in the _now_ —Edge had strived to be careful, an iron fist of control over his autonomy and how he held himself. It didn’t matter where he was.

Underground? Surface? Where even was he anymore? The room spun as his mind clawed to latch onto something as a location as the squeak of shoes drilled into his head like an entire cartridge of bullets.

He was going to end up in the crevices of the floor for the slip up. A slip up that he should have been able to control. 

Something soft settled over his shoulders, blessed darkness taking over his vision even as the pins and needles continued to dig deeper and deeper, as if their goal was to continue until Edge was nothing, but a fountain of marrow and broken, separated bones. 

“BREAK IT UP!” A new voice, authority audible in each word and it was similar. Another font that Edge could recognize, but his mind wouldn't latch onto. Running in circles: _he knew this. What was it? It was familiar? He knew this._

The squeaking of the shoes—was it shoes?—quiets until all that kept filtering through his head was the music, his own harsh breathing and the prickle of the item settled on his shoulders and around his head, the scent of something smokey, disgusting, but all too familiar was left. 

“WE’RE GOING TO MAKE A LEFT,” The same voice continued, calm and at ease despite the never ending noise, and Edge could sense the hands near him, hovering over his back but never touching. The word ‘left’ clicked in his head and without notice his body followed. “HEAD DOWN, WE’RE HERE THAT’S IT.” 

The lights here, softer and less glaring, flicker to light and Edge couldn't see his face in the stone beneath his feet. Another harsh breath. The soft click of the door and a chair being maneuvered as slow as possible was set in front of his eyes. There was a new noise besides that, the careful thump of boots on the door and the release of air as a door was opened. 

The hand there yet not touching, motioned him over to the chair and Edge felt like he’d been carved out of stone with how difficult it was to tear his claws out of his own jacket, the quiet tearing noise jumbling about in his head, uncertain of its role: as a new intensity, or something to help him come down. 

He tried to open his mouth, an ugly creaking sound was all that comes out. As if he was the tin man with no oil. 

“WE’RE IN THE STAFF ROOM.” A bottle entered his line of sight, held still until Edge could wrap unsteady fingers around it. The hand holding it didn't recede entirely, but it didn't encroach on his space, either. The chill felt like needles as he drank it, but Edge didn't let up until the fire in his bones started to quench. “YOU HAVE RED’S JACKET ON.” It continued, slow as before and enunciating each word so it stuck. 

Carefully Edge worked up the energy to curl a hand into the fabric, the shuffling on the other side of the room making him hunch further. He should have better control over this. He was an adult. He’d dealt with it on his own in the underground. So why had he failed tonight? Why had he looked for Red first, despite always saying that he could deal with things on his own.

Edge shuddered as the last of the cold water settles in his system. Blinking he couldn't even express how mortified he was as the fact that there are droplets of magic falling from his sockets. 

“edge…” His claws curled tighter in the leather of the jacket even as the smell of smoke made him want to retch. 

“I THINK IT’D BE BEST FOR YOU TO STAY OVER THERE FOR NOW.” The tone brokered no argument as Razz crouched to see him eye to eye—normally Edge would hiss that it was unnecessary. The hardly existent height difference was usually only pointed out to pick fun at Razz when Edge wore boots, or to pick a playful fight—and his own gaze flicked back to the ground. 

He’d prefer being swallowed up by the floor over this.

“YOU’RE AT SOUL ESCAPE.” Razz said evenly, passing Edge another bottle of water without pause. He could barely swallow at the unending stare. But it was familiar. Even if it made the prickling return in full force. “YOU’VE BEEN HERE FOR LITTLE OVER AN HOUR.” 

His fingers twitched again, digging into the fabric. From the side Red spoke up, voice uncharacteristically soft, “he doesn’t like that.” Razz glanced over at his never moving from his place in front of Edge. “the time keeping.” Red continued. “not during… this.”

Edge could imagine the grimace. It wasn't a picture he wanted to keep in his head long. 

The steps came closer despite the scowl that twisted on Razz’s face. Red rocked on his heels, looking awkward without his jacket and Edge kept his gaze firmly fixed on the combat boots after the brief flick up to his face. It looked too much like disappointment.

_Why couldn’t he deal with his fucking problems on his own. He was always saying he could._

Carefully, oh so carefully, as if Edge was something made of glass—and he’d normally rage, _yell,_ **_curse_ ** that he should be taken seriously. That he wasn’t _a child anymore Red!_ —and he couldn't hide the hitched, broken, whistle of air that came from him when Red uncurled his hands finger by finger. 

Like he’d done when Edge was so young and hated the fact that emotions could be so confusing—were still confusing—and he didn’t understand why he could show them sometimes and not others. 

“‘s okay, bro.” Red offered up a small smile, as he fixed the hood so that the fur doesn’t brush against his cheek-bone as much. Razz blinked in confusion slowly coming out of his crouch to instead sit next to him, keeping his hand flat and palm showing in case Edge wanted something else to grab onto. He took it as soon as he could get his fingers to feel like they weren't weighted down by lead. 

His brother didn't so much as glance that way as he continued talking. “‘m not mad at ya.” _He has to be._ Edge took another slow breath, squeezing tight around Razz’s fingers. “‘m not… I know i used t’...” He even sounded regretful. Razz squeezed back just as tight before loosening up at the twitch. “you remember our plan?”

It took all he could muster to jerk his head in a nod under the hood. 

His thoughts fell into step letter by letter as Red said it aloud, “if ‘m around you come find me if you can,” That’s why he searched for Red. It was part of their old plan when Edge couldn’t deal with it as well—as if he dealt with it well tonight. “if ‘m not…”

“F-FIND QUIET,” Edge managed the words stilted and with a death grip on Razz’s hand. He’d stuttered as a child. When he was anxious or faced with too many things at once that he didn’t understand.

Seemed that he never really got rid of it.

Red nodded. “an’ your somewhere quiet, yeah?” _Not alone. He hadn’t done it on his own._ There was a click of bone against bone as Red tsked, “none a-that, boss ‘s a new place—an’ ya thought you’d be fine. ain’t nothin’ wrong feelin’ overwhelmed.”

“YOU’RE _SURE_ THIS IS HELPING?” Razz groused. Red just shot him a nasty look that he ignored. “FROM WHERE I’M SITTING IT SEEMS LIKE IT’D BE BEST TO GET HIM OUT OF HERE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE.” 

“right, because putting him in a car—because by _hell_ is he going to be okay with a shortcut—is a _brilliant_ idea.” Edge could feel his roommate bristle next to him. Heard the creak of his jaw opening and then the way his teeth snapped together when he closed it with another grumble, “no he needs t' feel less…” a beat of silence as Edge saw Red’s chin twitch in the way it always did when he was thinking. “when he’s not as overwhelmed.”

“take in a breath for me, yeah?” Red continued, blocking the rest of his area of sight so that all he could see was his brother’s boots, pants and the shirt he picked out. He still felt the bump and shout of the music outside, the fuzzy sounds of conversation, but it wasn't as forefront. Not like Red was right now. 

It rattled through his rib cage as his magic finally started to cycle through his bones and soul again. It hurt. In a way that he wasn't used to. Physical pain? Easy. Edge had gotten used to that young. Emotional or psychological? He was still on the path to the stepping stones. 

The jacket was moved again, the hood being inched down bit by bit and Edge didn't flinch when the lights got easier to see. “‘s okay?”

Another nod, less uneven when compared to the one before it. Red laughed the sound low and slow, “a’right you need to drink some more. we’ll get outta here when you’re ready.” He saw Red’s shoe nudge his roommate. “why don’t ya share some stories about your worst patrons while we wait?” 

With an awkward clear of his non-existent throat Razz nodded. “A LOT OF PEOPLE THINK THAT IT’S JUST THE SUPER RICH AND INFLUENTIAL THAT GET INTO THIS PLACE BECAUSE ITS”—He used his fingers as quotation marks—”HIGH-END IN COMPARISON TO OTHERS.”

“christ he don’ need the whole backstory,” Red huffed, “just a story.”

“YOU TELL THE DAMN STORY THEN.” Razz said with another huff of his own, even as there was an amused whistle of air next to him. They share a look slow, matching grins overtaking their skulls. “I DOUBT THEY’D COME ANYWHERE CLOSE TO MY OWN.” 

“i’ve got fuckin’ stories for _days_ asshat.” The hood inched back a little more until it was folded up on his back. Edge breathed a little easier with the smell of cigarettes out of his face, even if the fur was starting to feel a little nice. “ya remember grillby’s bro?” 

Another nod as he focused on the gentle puffs of air he exhaled, his rib cage expanding slower now. “one a-th’ patrons got him around his bar yeah, we’d but a pit of ice to see what’d happen,” Red started to snort from his own story and Edge cracked an amused smile of his own; Red was _terrible_ at stories. Even when they were younger. His shoulders shook as he tried to continue, “he fuckin’ _flew_ bro hit the ice an’ spiraled!” 

Razz scoffed. “YOU THINK _THAT’S_ A GOOD STORY? YOU LEFT OUT ALL OF THE DETAILS! THE PIZZAZZ! THE GOOD BITS THAT GIVE YOU THE WHOLE STORY!” 

And they go back and forth telling little stories that ranged from Razz having to escort a little old _grandma_ out of the club after she tried to climb onto the stage—and it had made Edge’s rib cage rattle with the way he tried to hide his laugh—to Red recounting some of his dumber sentry designs, including the one that had fallen on his head as soon as he sat down in his chair. 

It helped. They blocked out the rest of the noise and the harsher scents that set him off, with things that were familiar: the way Razz always sucked in air he didn’t need when he got riled up, the same silly stories that Red had used since he was young and staying _there_ instead of leaving him. The way they bickered. 

He doesn’t know how long he sat in that chair listening to them go back and forth trying to one-up one another, but his jaw didn't creak when he opened it next, “OKAY,” They both paused, looking at him, “OKAY… I’M,” Another pause as he took another unneeded breath. “I’M OKAY.” 

Red slipped the jacket off him. “you have a back way we can leave?”

“OF COURSE… I’VE ALREADY NOTIFIED A CO-WORKER THAT I NEEDED TO END MY SHIFT EARLY.” Razz slid out of the seat not going too far when Edge’s fingers didn't unlatch from his own. “C’MON PRINCESS I AIN’T GOING TO CARRY YOU AND RISK BEING CHOKED OUT FOR BEING A GOOD SAMARITAN.” 

“YOU’D FALL LIKE A STRAW HOUSE THE MOMENT YOU TRIED,” Edge deadpanned moving out his own chair slower than usual. Razz rolled his eyes with a dramatic gesture of his hand.

“YOU ARE LITERALLY JUST BONE. NOT EVEN _SKIN_ AND BONES. JUST BONE, PRINCESS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO? MAKE ME WOBBLE LIKE A LEAF IN THE WIND WITH YOUR BONY ASS?” 

Edge eyed the hands reaching for him like a dog might a rodent, “YOU TRY IT AND I WILL AIM FOR YOUR KNEE.” 

Razz smirked. “TRY ME.” 

Red snorted. “okay idiots it’s time to go. You can bitch like pageant kids when we get back.” 

Razz never tried to grab for him, just heckled him as they go out the back way, Red already getting an Uber set up for all three of them. They did their best not to crowd him when the soccer-mom of the ages showed up. They kept him distracted in the back despite the music and the overhead lights of the street. 

And Edge tried to keep the humiliation tucked deep, far enough that it wasn't out of mind, but far enough that it didn't rip at his soul like a hand.

***

The apartment seemed like a blessing in disguise with all the lights off and the flooring as familiar as the back of his hand. Red clicked the door shut behind him. 

“he ain’t goin’ to sleep in his room,” He said when Razz started trying to steer him that way. Razz raised a brow, movement stopping, but not directing him anywhere else. “the clothes. ya didn’t put ‘em up and after being on his bed so long they’ll smell like the sheets. couch. those non-scented candles. i’ll handle the blanket situation.” 

And with that Razz got to see him blink out of existence while Edge sighed, lolling his head to the side. “HE’S RIGHT.” Razz just huffed looking at him with an exasperated kind of fondness as they stumbled around in the dark like idiots. “GUESS IT’S A GOOD THING THAT I’M NOT GOING IN TOMORROW.” 

Razz cackled even as Edge heard his knee make contact with their table. “YOU THINK? STARS, YOU’RE SUCH AN IDIOT,” Edge whistled through his nose, elbow digging into Razz’s side. There wasn't even half of the usual power behind it. It felt like he’d just done a Spartan run and then immediately plunged himself into a frozen lake. Heavy and tired and absolutely in agreement of his idiocy. “DON’T DO THAT SHIT AGAIN. I _KNOW_ YOU DON’T LIKE THAT SHIT, BUT YOUR STUBBORN ASS WOULD’VE ARGUED NO MATTER WHAT.”

“WE’VE ALREADY COVERED THIS—’M AN IDIOT.” One of the little candles on the window sill flickered to life. Edge doesn’t even offer up a protest when Razz curled up into the corner of the couch and he was tugged into an awkward cuddle. It wasn't too much stimulation—just the opposite. It’s perfect. Enough familiarity and comfort in the dark. “HYPOCRITE ISN’T ANYTHING NEW.”

Razz scoffed, curling an arm around his shoulders, chin propped atop his head. Their shoes should feel clunky and uncomfortable with the smushed position, but it felt like a second home in an odd way. Like peace and a place that Edge didn't have to keep up any walls. 

“YOU’RE NOT A HYPOCRITE.” He huffed in disagreement even as Razz swatted at his head. “YOU’RE A STUBBORN ASS, AND ANNOYING AS HELL SOMETIMES—BUT YOU’RE ALSO AWARE THAT WHAT YOU DID WAS FUCKING STUPID.” 

“PROGRESS IS LOST AND GAINED,” Razz continued, arms like a vice in the most forceful kind of hug he’d ever experienced, but it fits. Sometimes affection wasn’t soft. Sometimes it was being trapped by your roommate in a rib bruising hug as he simultaneously called you an idiot and important all at the same time. “YOU HAVE TO BE KIND TO YOURSELF. MY BROTHER TAUGHT ME THAT KINDNESS IS AN ACTION NOT AN EMOTION. AND IF _I_ HAVE TO BE THE ONE THAT’S KIND FOR BOTH OF US RIGHT NOW THEN THAT’S WHAT I’LL DO.” 

“YOU THREATEN TO PUNCH PEOPLE ON A DAILY BASIS,” Edge laughed and neither of them mention how wet it sounded. Don’t bring up the way that he wound his own arms between Razz and the couch as something fell. 

_He wasn’t being told to bottle it up._ But it still hurt. He’d talked about the past and his relationship with his therapist since the beginning but… talking about something and finally shrugging off the past worries was two different things. Edge had never cried in front of Red. Had considered it a taboo since he was a child so it hurt.

It felt like humiliation and acceptance all at the same time from not just crying _once_ —and in front of his _brother_ —but twice and not being chastised for it. Edge often bottled up until he broke on his own but in comparison to this? It felt like digging his own grave instead of the stroll through some familiar place. 

“I CAN STILL BE KIND, ASSHOLE.” A hand petted down his back as Razz just held him. And it should have been embarrassing. The fact that he was bawling his eyes out like this, but it didn’t, and Edge didn’t ever want to feel that old loathing again anymore. “I JUST FUEL IT DIFFERENTLY. AND YOU’RE A FUCKING TREASURE. SOME DAYS YOU MAKE ME WANT TO SHOVE YOU OFF THE COUCH BECAUSE YOU’RE FUCKING HEAVY OR YOU SIT ON MY FOOT WITH YOUR COLD ASS, BUT YOU’RE STILL _MY_ ASSHOLE ON THOSE DAYS. JUST LIKE I’M YOURS—’M NOT JUST GOING TO STOP CARING BECAUSE YOU’RE FUCKING STUPID SOMETIMES.”

All he could do was laugh again, part in disbelief and part in so much confusion that it was the only way he could get it out. He was lucky. So, so stupidly lucky to have this bastard as a friend. 

“YOU WON’T DO THAT AGAIN?” There’s no prompt for a promise. No pressure about him being _honest_ like he’d used to. 

“I’LL TRY.” Was what he said instead of the lie that tried to tumble out of his mouth. The magic plopped a little slower. “I MIGHT SLIP UP SOMETIMES, BUT I’LL _TRY.”_

“THAT’S ALL WE CAN DO YOU IDIOT.” But Razz was laughing with him too, now. Squeezing one of his hands free he shoved at Razz’s shoulder knowing that it was fine as always when his roommate just scoffed at the attempt. “A NICE DAY TOMORROW.” Razz decided, squeezing him tighter. Neither of them move when the door clicks once more. “WE’RE GOING TO HAVE A NICE FUCKING DAY TOMORROW.” 

The blanket was settled over their shoulders and without thinking Edge latched on the wrist drifting away. It stilled as quick as a terrified mouse might. “STAY,” It was soft. A disparity from the raucous, tear mixed laughter of moments ago. He swallowed, “STAY THIS TIME.” 

Because long ago Red had ran when he couldn’t handle a child’s tears. Couldn’t offer any better advice than to toughen up and hide it unless they were home. To keep it to himself because the underground wasn’t a place to shed tears and show weakness. 

But they weren’t in the underground anymore. Didn’t have to abide by those rules anymore. 

“okay,” it was just as soft as Red sat on the ground in front of them, fingers hesitantly wrapping around his younger brother’s own—staying for once and weathering the storm instead of running away. Quiet and there instead of loud and chastising and _gone._

It feels like a new beginning if Edge could call it that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual let me know if I forgot to tag something. But here's some facts for the lads. Razz suffers from OCPD as well as PTSD. My version of Edge has SPD and is an HSP (Highly sensitive person) that revolves around _over-responsive_ as well as over-sensitive actions in relation to stimuli. 
> 
> If you'd like to talk about headcanons for the lads I've got a blog where that's pretty much all i do so feel free to hmu  
> [the blog](https://little-guy-writes.tumblr.com/)


	10. Track Ten:  BBIBBI - IU

The smell of burning pancakes isn’t really what Edge expected to wake up to, or a grip around him that could put a constrictor to shame, but he experienced worse. 

“NO,” It’s a groan, sleep heavy and sounding more like a long, stretching ‘o’. His nose bridge scrunched up at the smell of night breath. Pushing at Razz’s jaw with the one hand so he could get free, Edge started the tiring process of untangling himself from one of the other skeleton’s death hugs. The arms clamped down even more. “NOOO, YOU’RE COLD, ‘S FUCKIN’ HOT.” 

He huffed, pressing more insistently at Razz’s jaw until he cracked an eye open, looking like a disgruntled animal whose favorite chew toy was trying to get away; fitting, right now Edge felt like one. 

“HOUSE ‘S FUCKIN’ BURNIN’,” Edge mumbled back, and he can’t even feel offended when Razz’s face scrunched up in a mirror image of disgust. Or when he was shoved off the couch. “ASSHOLE.” He said to himself, rubbing at his coccyx before stretching out to release all the built up air bubbles in his spin. 

He felt like shit. Groggy and like he’d just come out of a damn swamp. It was a decidedly terrible way to feel, and Edge could say with a decent amount of clarity, that for once in his life, he didn’t want to do anything. Alas, whatever the fuck was burning on their stove had to be dealt with. 

Snatching the water bottle sitting innocuously on the table he downed it in one sip, feeling about as rejuvenated as a plant that’d been left alone for weeks, only to feel the blessed coolness of rain. Christ, why didn’t he drink more water? Edge still felt like shit (and he didn’t even _drink_ much), and he was sure that he would for a while considering the whole, crying on his roommate while decently inebriated (for him), and on the worst emotional trip he’s had since childhood. 

Edge loved when trauma came back to bite him in the ass, made adulting more real. 

Stumbling his way into the kitchen he covered his nose with his shirt only to level a grimace its way. It smelled like sweat, magic, and booze. He’d clean everything in this apartment until it _sparkled_ once he stopped the oncoming apartment fire. 

“yeah, yeah, bean-pole,” Edge paused, one socket still sealed shut at the image of his older brother squishing his phone between his head and shoulder, and the absolute dumpster fire that was his attempt at cooking. “if you uh, bring some of your extras over that’d be great,” There was a hum and then Red was rattling off the apartment number and everything, and for once, Edge was too tired to really care.

If bean-pole ended up being a serial killer then fine. That was that. He’d deal with it after. 

Working on auto-pilot he bumps Red out of the way to take over manning the pancakes on the stove, the lull of his brother’s conversation registering belatedly in the back of his mind as he goes about trying to salvage the mess in front of him. They were burnt to a near crisp. Edge was sure that if he picked one up and knocked it against the counter, the _counter_ would lose. 

“DO YOU HAVE MORE BATTER?” Edge asked, plating the burnt ones (Razz would eat them, the bastard has an iron stomach), looking around for what had to be left. Red nodded gesturing to the other side of the counter and Edge got to work. Bringing the remaining batter closer he dug out some blueberries from the fridge before placing them into the batter. 

Because he knew the Red wouldn’t eat plain ass pancakes if they had some extras, and for once, Edge was going to indulge. His were going to have blueberries, whipped cream and some fucking chocolate if they had it, because while he may not like days off, this was going to be damn day off ever; Edge didn’t half-ass things.

Before long he heard Razz’s typical grumble as he got up, head popping in with a quick, “CLEANIN’ THE SHEETS,” before continuing his way down the hall to do exactly that. It was fine, Edge could do the clothes later, they were going to eat and try and relax, or chill, or whatever the fuck it is that people do on a relaxation day.

Edge wasn’t even sure that’s what it was really called if he was being honest.

As the pancake started to simmer to the somewhat crispness both he and his brother liked Edge made a grab for a tea bag and the kettle, going about making Razz’s typical Earl Grey with some honey. They were allowed to indulge and not feel guilty. They’d… figure this out. 

There was a tap on the wood next to him, which he hummed in acknowledgement at, “stretch's goin’ to drop some stuff off, i asked ‘im about uh, self-care an’ shit?” 

Edge hummed again, not looking away from the stove. 

“you uh, you alright?”

“PEACHY,” He said instead of the typical snark he’d use. “WE’RE NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT YESTERDAY.” 

“hmm,” Red hummed, and Edge could hear the way he rocked on his heels. “don’t think we should, or uh, _you_ should ignore it… might be good to talk,” It was meant to be encouraging, but his soul twisted at the thought. Edge would rather today be what it was and then he could think later. That’s a step isn’t it? “‘m not goin’ t’ make you or nothin’ but uh, it could be good, ya know? like wit’ the doc?”

The exhale was so heavy that one might consider it a sigh, “MAYBE LATER, RED. NOT IN THE…” He paused to try and figure out the words. His head felt foggy in a way it hadn't in years; like there was a curtain covering everything important, or substantial and Edge couldn't move it out of the way. He couldn't say it was a feeling he appreciated. “NOT IN THE MINDSET.” Is what Edge settles on instead. 

He could feel the hand hovering over his back. Tense and nervous, before it decided to pat his shoulder, the feeling light as a feather, and for a brief moment Edge wondered if he imagined it. 

“yeah, yeah, that’s fair, boss,” 

Balancing three plates on his arms and a tilt of his head for Red to grab Razz’s tea they made their way back to the living room in awkward silence. Edge picked at his own sugar drizzled concoction with less gusto than a child given an avocado as a gift.

Red looked at his plate in surprise, not even trying to hide it. “since when did ya pick up an interest in sweets?”

“KING ASGORE.” Edge shared plainly, not even flinching when Razz stepped over him to settle next to him, leveling a skeptical look at the plate. Edge stared back at him. “IT ISN’T POISONED.”

“UH-HUH,” Razz said unconvinced, but it didn't stop him from tearing a piece off from the rest to devour. Though, his face did spasm up in disgust, “WHAT DID YOU _DO_ TO IT.”

“I DID NOTHING,” Edge huffed as Red grinned, not at all apologetic for the disaster. “BLAME MY BROTHER FOR THAT TIRE YOU’RE EATING.”

“WHY DID YOU LET HIM COOK?” Razz said thickly as he tentatively broke off another piece. 

“i was up already. there was no,” he quirked his fingers as quotations, “letting me make it.” 

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE ANYWAY?” Razz continued, swiping some of the cream off of Edge’s plate to dunk his in and took another tentative bite. He gagged fully this time.

“PANCAKES.” Edge said resolutely, eyeing the tar on Razz’s plate with disdain. Maybe he should give some of his up. 

“EW,” Razz shuddered, and Edge is one-hundred-percent sure it was from the taste and not the item itself. 

“‘ew’ what?” Red grumbled, glaring at the other monster defiantly. 

“‘EW’ EVEN EDGE’S FUCKING POISON WOULD BE EASIER TO SWALLOW DOWN THAN THIS CHARRED BRICK ON MY PLATE.” 

“i have made perfectly edible meals before!” Red defended himself, furtively trying to stab a fork into the pancakes on Edge’s plate. Without looking up Edge smacked it away. 

“WHAT LIKE THE COAL ON RAZZ’S PLATE?” Edge scoffed, tugging his own plate closer, looking like a particularly irritable raccoon. 

“hey, i have made plenty of microwaveable meals with varying success!” Red said, his brow-bones twisting down in the beginning signs of an oncoming pout. “this was just a fluke, ‘m usually way better at following directions,” He looked genuinely proud of his charred attempt, before he shifted his gaze back to his brother. “away from that though, ya really okay though, i could like, i don’t know, blow somethin’ up to cheer you up?”

“THAT WILL BRING TOO MUCH ATTENTION,” Edge pointed out, tugging the plate into his lap when Razz tried to swipe an _entire_ ‘cake from him. “I DON’T KNOW… I DON’T WANT TO TALK,” He waved a dismissive hand at himself, “I AGREED TO THE DAY OFF JUST, JUST LET ME FIGURE IT OUT ON MY OWN.” 

“that isn’t the best for you an’ you know it,” Red said, resting his chin on the table. “you _need_ a schedule. when was the last time you actually did something without one?” 

“EXCUSE YOU. LAST NIGHT.” Edge said primly. 

Red leveled him with a look that said it all. “which, i will admit was the dumbest thing that both of us did. you had a panic attack. you _cried.”_

It isn’t meant to be malicious, but Edge bristles anyway. “IT WAS STILL MY DECISION, CAN WE MOVE ALONG FROM MY STUBBORNNESS NOW?” 

“you’re running away,” Red informed him, gaze serious despite the way he slumped against the table. “you’re doing the same thing i used to.” 

“OKAY, AND WHAT? WHAT DO YOU _WANT_ ME TO DO NOW, HUH? RUSH INTO THINGS AND THEN REGRET IT LATER? IGNORE YOUR VERY MISPLACED CODDLING?” 

Razz put down his plate, a mild look of disgust still in place despite downing his cup of tea. “LOOK, I MIGHT NOT LIKE YOUR BASTARD OF A BROTHER—”

“i resent that,” 

“YEAH, WHATEVER I DON’T CARE,” Razz returned, shushing him when Red opened his mouth once more, by shoving the charred pancake into his mouth. The noise Red made almost made him feel bad. Almost. “I GET THAT YOU’RE EMBARRASSED FROM LAST NIGHT.” 

Edge’s skull flushed a bright red. “I AM NOT!”

Razz eyed him, picking up on the stiffness of his shoulders, and the way his words came out less like a hiss and more like a threat. “YES YOU ARE, YOU EMOTIONALLY CONSTIPATED BASTARD,” He gestures gleefully to the rapidly travelling flush, “BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN THAT _WE’RE_ GOING TO LET YOU GO BACK INTO YOUR CORNER. WE CARE EVEN IF SOME OF US ARE A LITTLE PUSHY.” 

Edge huffed, sitting against the front of the couch, munching moodily on a piece. “SHUT UP. I DON’T NEED TO BE CODDLED, IT WAS A SLIP OF THE TONGUE. I WAS DRUNK AND STRESSED. NEW SUBJECT.” 

“YEAH, NO, PRINCESS.” Razz said slinging an arm around his shoulders to keep him anchored in place when it looked like he might make a run for it. “WE’RE NOT ‘CODDLING’ YOU—THIS IS US _CARING_ ABOUT YOU. EVEN WHEN YOU WANT TO RUN AND HIDE. I’M RIDE OR DIE, AND YOU DON’T GET TO CHANGE THAT FOR ME.” 

Edge sank against his side with an exasperated sigh. Finally passing his plate over as a peace-treaty of sorts, “I DON’T FEEL COMFORTABLE TALKING ABOUT THIS WITH _YOU TWO._ ONE OF YOU HAS YOUR OWN PROBLEMS AND THE OTHER IS WHO I LEARNED RUNNING AWAY, FROM.” 

“FAIR.” Razz said in acquiescence, munching on one of the smaller pancakes. “DOESN’T MEAN YOU HAVE TO RUN FROM US. OR LIE ABOUT HOW YOU’RE FEELING.” Which did sound fair.

Red motioned for one of them. His look of disgust disappearing as soon as a far better taste replaced it. “yeah, ‘m goin’ to try even if you ain’t ready, bro. you ain’t gotta tell me shit, but you outta everybody in this room knows that runnin’ away didn’t help.” He chuckled, “i mean, look at how long it took me to learn.”

Edge shrugged, his teeth grit together as he forced out the words. “FINE.. I WAS EMBARRASSED. HAPPY?” 

“OVER THE MOON.” Razz said with an amused grin. “FIRST STEP FOR MONSTER-KIND AND ALL THAT.” 

Edge dug his elbow into Razz’s side even as Red cut in to try and steer the conversation into a less minefield filled topic. “what do you have in mind for today though? because even i know you’re terrible without a plan. frankly, ‘m still baffled you agreed to a break.” 

He shrugged, again. “WE PROBABLY HAVE SOMETHING THAT CORRELATES TO RELAXING AND CARE, OR WHATEVER IT IS THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE.”

“self-care,” Red corrected easily, finishing off the plate. He looked remorseful when it was all gone. “our old therapist told you that before. so… you really have no clue, huh?” 

“DO WE LOOK LIKE THE KIND OF PEOPLE WHO PRACTICE THAT REGULARLY?” Razz asked with a raised brow. 

“not at all,” Red returned casually, as if he hadn’t just insulted them both. He stepped up from the couch to fiddle with the Tv, waving off Edge’s move to stand up. “i ain’t goin’ to fuckin’ ruin it! i know how t’ work a tv, bro, just let the master work ‘is magic.” 

“WHAT MAGIC?” Edge said, rapidly accepting his captivity between Razz’s arm and the couch, with the table blocking his last path to freedom. 

“the magic of youtube,” Red said simply, setting up his phone to somehow connect it to the TV. Next to him Razz balked at the various videos pulled up on various drinks, machines and boats, with a whispered (“ARE YOU SURE WE SHOULD BE LISTENING TO HIM?”)

Edge shrugged. “WHO ELSE DO WE HAVE? EVERYONE WE KNOW IS JUST AS BAD.” 

Red abruptly turned to give them both the bird squeezing past them to settle on the couch. “you’ve made your grave. now lie in it.” 

***

_Bill Nye the Science Guy_

Was i supposed to take a left or a right at the station? 

I don’t see the ‘big ass cone’ you mentioned

_Ghost-Rider-Lite_

What do u me L or R?

Dude.

I said straight.

_Bill Nye the Science Guy_

Ha

Wait what?

I thought you said left?

_Ghost-Rider-Lite_

Yeah straight, like, what you’re noy

nut*

Ehh fits

_Bill Nye the Science Guy_

The word you're looking for is not, genius

But seriously

I am Lost pls help me

There is _nothing_ like an apartment complex here

_Ghost-Rider-Lite_

Christ ur sense of direction is terrible

What do u see

_Bill Nye the Science guy_

Uhh

Gimme sec

Trees? Benches? people running

_Ghost-Rider-Lite_

…

Stretch.

_Bill Nye the Science Guy_

ja

  
  


_Ghost-Rider-Lite_

🙏

That’s a park my dude

You are **lost**

_Bill Nye the Science Guy_

I told you that!!!

I have a terrible direction! 

Wat do i do?

what*

_Ghost-Rider-Lite_

Suffer

Go back to the station

***

By the time Stretch had made it to what vaguely looked like the building Red described to him (Tall, old, big cone at the front. Which a terrible description, thank you very much), he kind of wanted to die. He’d just gone to the complete opposite side of the city and then had to go _back._

So, yeah, currently Stretch was contemplating a quick death so that he didn’t have to deal with the questions from Blue on ‘why are you so late, papy?’ because that was never a conversation he liked to have. It wasn’t really _his_ fault, more that his sense of direction was probably the worst in the world.

He could get lost in his and Blue’s place if given enough time. Stretch was sure of it. 

Glancing down at the box and subsequently the bag of good he stress bought—because he wasn’t sure if Red wanted just the pastries or other things occasionally involved with self-care—he wondered if he should just set the stuff down, knock, and then book it. That seemed smart.

He didn't even get to knock once before the door opened, Red’s skull covered in a weird purple-ish color. Stretch blinked, hand still curled into a fist, “uhhh… hi?”

“yeah, hey,” Red said leaning against the door frame and Stretch dared a peek past his shoulder only to blanch in confusion. Behind him in their living room was Edge and the roommate, also covered with facial masks and what appeared to be nail polish in hand as they squabbled. “see that ya finally made it,” 

Stretch blinked, again. Still uncomprehending. “oh, yeah, yeah, i uh,” He lifted up the box and jingled the bag. “i brought some extras like you wanted an’ some uh, masks an’ other stuff if you… still want them?” 

Red opened the door a little wider. The universal sign to come in and Stretch looked at it like it was a tiger ready to go for his throat. Red chuckled, snagging onto his sleeve, “c’mon, bean-pole you’re fine. you know more about this shit ‘an we do and they,” He jerked a thumb at the two squabbling on the couch. “need as much help as they can get.” 

Stretch ducked his chin, fingers tightening around his box of pastries. Blue had made sure they were fresh and uniquely decorated in a way that he usually didn’t, just because Stretch had mentioned it was for a friend and the sort-of-friend-project. 

“you sure?” Stretch said unevenly, even as his feet betrayed him and slowly took step after step until he was past the doorway.

Red’s grin was bright. Calm and confident even though Stretch knew the monster could be as just a terrible, nervous wreck as _him._ But. He’d admit, it kind of helped. “think i’d leave ya to the wolves punk?” 

“i don’t know,” Stretch said wryly, “you’ve led me astray plenty of times during that times i don’t dm.”

Red just laughs, loud and uproarious, slinging an arm around his shoulders so quick that Stretch turtles, his neck nearly retracing fully into his hoodie. 

The living room it turns out is… kind of a contained mess, or at least, that’s the only way Stretch could describe it. It was cohesive to a degree certainly, no odd colors, or weird furniture, but there was a chaoticness to it that Stretch could recognize in his own home; a kind of well loved place that you could practically _see_ where the memories are.

“THAT IS THE _WORST_ COLOR I HAVE EVER SEEN!” Edge scoffed, one of his hands snatched in Razz’s own as he was forced to sit still. “WHO GOES AROUND WITH NEON GREEN? THIS IS SABOTAGE.”

“IT IS NOT YOU BIG BABY. IT IS A PERFECTLY NORMAL COLOR.”

“MAYBE FOR A CLOWN! I DON’T EVEN OWN ANYTHING NEON IN MY CLOSET!” 

“AND YET YOU LOOK LIKE A CLOWN.” 

“AND YOU’RE ABOUT AS TALENTED AS ONE.” Edge returned with a sniff, and Stretch choked out a laugh, freezing up like a deer in headlights when they looked at him, only to relax when the animal themed masks made him chortle. “I CAN ONLY ASSUME THAT MY BROTHER SWINDLED YOU SOMEHOW.”

“OR KIDNAPPED HIM.” Razz offered, his sockets narrowed in concentration as he tried to keep the latest coat even. Even from where he was standing Stretch can see he was struggling. “HE DID DISAPPEAR FOR AROUND TEN MINUTES.”

“that was to get you to food,” Red said, snatching a donut from Stretch’s box; the raspberry glaze with sprinkles. “because you oh so politely insulted it this morning.” 

“IT WAS A BRICK.” Razz deadpanned.

“COMPLETELY INEDIBLE.” Edge agreed.

Stretch tentatively set the box down, looking over at Red uncertain. His friend waved a hand toward the empty spot on the couch. “next time i’ll let your asses starve.” 

He couldn't keep his curiosity at bay, “what was that terrible?” 

Razz’s face twisted up in a disgust so visceral that Stretch tried not to snort from how badly he wanted to laugh. “THE BRICK HE CALLED A PANCAKE.”

“it was perfectly edible!” Red defended, picking up his own polish and Stretch was more than a little amused to see the color name. Surfer dude.

His mouth quirked up. “do you even surf, bro?”

Red’s tongue poked out in concentration as he painted his toes. The color was so terribly bright that Stretch was 80% certain he could direct traffic. “more ‘an you, bro.” 

“can you lift me, bro?” 

“better than atlas, bro.” 

“IF EITHER OF YOU SAY THE WORD BRO ONE MORE TIME, I WILL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW.” Razz said with a seriousness that could scare death. Red sent him a look, grin growing wide as Stretch returned with his own, nervous one when Razz went back to painting Edge’s nail.

“i mean,” Red started, “we have others. we aren’t a one of a kind show.” 

“YOU AREN’T A SHOW AT ALL.” Edge cut in, body stretched over the side of the couch to look over the colors they have, now including the ones that Stretch brought along. “WHAT DO YOU THINK OF VA VA VOOM.”

“PASS.”

“SNOW WORRIES.”

“HARD PASS. WHO DO I LOOK LIKE, YOUR BROTHER?”

“i resent that.”

“WE DON’T CARE,” They chorused and Stretch huffed out a laugh, snatching the polish out of Red’s hand when he struggled. His friend didn't even protest when Stretch took over; Red was _terrible_ at keeping things even. The polishes clink again. 

“BUBBLY BOMBSHELL” Edge offered, a smirk curled on his face. Razz leveled him with a look of disdain.

“DO I LOOK BUBBLY TO YOU?” 

“I DON’T KNOW,” Edge said waving the rich purple in his face. “IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR COL—”

Between one blink and the next Razz had shoved a donut in Edge’s mouth. A Boston Cream to be exact, Edge just raised a brow, unfazed as he chewed on it.

“FINALLY,” Razz said with faux-exaggeration, his claws still carefully painting. “BLESSED SILENCE.” 

Edge curled the hand that isn’t being held into a bird. “YEAH, WHATEVER PRINCESS, YOU ARE _NOT_ GETTING ME TO USE ANY OF THOSE. THEY’RE UGLY.” 

“you might like wild wonder,” Stretch pipped up staring intently down at the sharped phalanges that are Red’s fingers. Really, he should have filled them so they were at least a little more even. Razz made a noise of confusion in his throat. “the deep red one near the edge,” Red snickered, prompting his smile to grow a little bigger, “i would say you could match, but you’d need to re-do edge’s.”

“see bean-pole you’re doin’ just fine!” 

He flushed a bright yellow as he tucked his head again. “are you sure ‘m not overstepping dude, this is like, their day off.” A pause as he furrowed his brow-bones, “wait actually, do they have days off?” 

“ _YES_ ,” Razz scoffed, grunting when Edge’s hand spasmed in his hold, “DON’T SQUIRM, YOU’RE NOT EVEN THAT TICKLISH.” Then with that said, his attention flited back to Stretch. “IF I WAS JUST GOING TO THROW YOU OUT WHY WOULD WE HAVE LEFT YOU IN, HUH?”

Stretch paused. “fair enough,” 

“EXACTLY, SO SHUT UP AND PAINT THOSE NAILS.” 

It’s probably the oddest experience of Stretch’s life if he was being honest.

***

“GET OFF MY BACK,” Razz grit out arms shaking with the effort to hold himself and _Edge_ up. 

Yoga, Red had told them. Encouraged them even. Said that it could be enjoyable, something for both of them to try because they were bored with everything else (the nail painting, the cleaning, the laundry, etc.) Stretch had left a few hours earlier and they’d gone about doing everything else until there simply was _nothing_ else to do from their typical routine. 

“DO YOU THINK I WOULDN’T IF I _COULD?”_ Is the hissed back answer he got as Edge spasmed strangely atop his back. He tried not to laugh at the strained way it came out. “HOW DID WE GET TRICKED INTO THIS.” 

THAT’S WHAT I’D LIKED TO KNOW,” Razz’s leg wavered when one of Edge’s ankles hit it, and for a brief, terrifying moment they think they’re going to come crashing down into the worst pretzel to ever be formed. And then, they steady once more. He heaved a sigh of relief. “THAT. AND WHY HE LEFT US TO GET A MOVIE!”

Edge tried to twist and something pops. Razz tilted his head when there was only silence, only to shake from the abruptness of his laughter. “IS THAT YOUR _ARM?”_ He asked in disbelief.

“DO NOT MAKE ME BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH MY OWN ARM.” Edge warned and even without being able to see his face Razz could just imagine the rapid spread of red on his skull.

His shoulders shook as he willed himself to keep his laughter in. “YOU CAN’T EVEN _GRAB_ IT AND I DEFINITELY CAN’T GIVE YOU A HAND.” 

“RAZZ I SWEAR.”

“WE’RE NOT DOUBLE JOINTED AFTER ALL,” He continued, the shaking getting worse as he indulged in a very rare event. He may dislike such humor, but when it came to annoying Edge? Anything goes. “I'D EVEN SAY WE’RE IN A REAL _PRETZEL.”_

“I _HATE YOU.”_

“LOVE YOU TOO,” Razz said, finally shaking enough from his laughter that they collapsed, in a terrible heap. Edge’s arm falling next to him had a whole new level of laughter spilling out of him as he convulsed like a fish out of water.

There’s the click of the door and then sputtering laughter, “see you’re in a real _twist.”_

Edge glared. “HELP US OR SO HELP ME THEY WILL NEVER FIND YOUR BODY.” 

“yeah, yeah,” Red said, amusement thick in his words. He very slowly started to help them de-pretzel themselves as Razz continued to spasm with laughter, panting to catch up on the air he’d lost. Red waved Edge’s arm until he was hit in the back of the head with it.

“RUDE.” Edge huffed, reattaching it to his socket. “PLEASE TELL US THAT THE MOVIE YOU PICKED WAS WORTH ABANDONING US FOR.” 

Red scoffed. “i did not abandon you.” He got two matching looks of disbelief. With a nervous grin he held up two DVDs. “i got the kingsman films.” he dug through his jacket pocket, “oh! popcorn too.” 

Edge scrutinized them, plucking the bag of popcorn out of his hand after a minute. “YOU’RE FORGIVEN.” 

Red beamed. “so, ya feelin’ better?” 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT.” Edge scoffed, ignoring the way Razz slung an arm around his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

“HE DEFINITELY IS. THIS IS THE LEAST STRESS I’VE SEEN HIM. I’LL HAVE TO FORCE HIM TO DO THIS AGAIN.”

“I WILL STAB YOU.”

“MAKE SURE YOU AIM SOMEWHERE THAT COUNTS.” Razz advised cheerily, ducking under the push to his head.

“YOU’RE BOTH DEAD TO ME.”

“UH-HUH. SAY THAT TO SOMEONE THAT DOESN’T KNOW YOU.”

Razz got a kernel to the head for his troubles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update on some soft boys while I work on something else. 
> 
> I have a writing/headcanon blog, i guess?  
> [the blog](https://little-guy-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
